Ariphyx
by Totes MaGotes69
Summary: There is another world and it has a heart. But who is it? Read to find out. The W.I.T.C.H. guardians do not want to hurt the person with the heart especially one, which one is guardian is it? Even Nerissa won't try to steal the heart? But why? Read more:
1. Soul of Ariphyx

**Ariphyx**

**Written by: Me : - )**

**Chapter One: Soul of Ariphyx **

It was another boring day in Meridian.

Nerissa was using a glamour spell to look like a library so she wouldn't be sent back to her uglyass cage.

Nerissa found a book with the name of Ariphyx,

"Ariphyx? What Ariphyx?" Nerissa thought to herself.

So Nerissa opened the book and skimmed through it but she had learned that Ariphyx is another world with a heart but instead of saying heart it had a soul which is the same definition of a heart but for a boy.

It happened to be that all the souls of Ariphyx were men.

In the book it also showed the previous soul owners but she noticed that for 1992-to this date there was no name, picture or anything which had Nerissa furious because she wouldn't be able to get the heart.

But she had saw 1973-1992, the owner of the heart was Julian Hart, the father of Caleb!

Nerissa remembered what she read which was the previous owner of the soul/or hear can pick when he/she wants to leave the soul/or heart and hand it over to anyone he wants with no rejection.

"I had a kid with the owner of a heart…I mean soul" Nerissa thought to herself and smirked.

"Shit! I don't even know who the heart…I mean soul owner is and Julian of course won't tell me unless.." Nerissa smirked to herself and took the book from the shelf and checked it out.

"The soul will be mine and it won't be a soul! Ha! I will the be the first queen of Ariphyx and from what it says Ariphyx is most powerful soul or heart or whatever to exist!" Nerissa said to herself.

**In Heatherfield at Sheffield Institute:**

"Ladies and Will" Matt said with a grin

"Uhm I am a lady!" Will said glaring at him.

"Not with that hair!" Cornelia said flipping her hair causing leaves to fall, Will glares at Cornelia.

"Will is woman but she isn't no ordinary lady, she is a queen, the queen of my heart." Matt said pushing Will towards him.

"Get a room!" Irma yelled throwing pieces of vegetable at the romantic couple from her quadruple whopper from Burger King.

"Wow Irma, chill" Taranee told the class clown.

"I'm fine, I just don't want the veggies so I needed an excuse to throw them out" Irma said smiling showing the humongous pieces of beef on her teeth.

"Grossha!" Cornelia complained

"You think that's gross, Corny?" Irma said spitting the pieces of beef on Cornelia's bare leg as Cornelia was wearing a tight purple shirt and a white mini skirt.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Cornelia screamed and left to wash the meat off her leg causing Haylin to giggle.

"Ummm okay then.." Matt said "I want you girls to meet my cousins, Rick and Sean and my best friend from my old town, Stephen."

As soon as Irma saw Stephen her eyes became hearts which again caused Haylin to giggle.

"Guys this is Will, my girlfriend" Matt said kissing Will on the top of the head, who was wearing a white t-shirt with a frog saying global warming and jeans. Will waved and they each shook her hand. Then Matt went through the intro of Haylin and Taranee. Then when it was Irma's intro, Rick and Sean shook her hand but when Stephen came he kissed her hand and she absolutely fainted which had Sean and Rick confused, it caused Stephen to grin and the whole group to laugh.

"Now where's Corny?" Matt said looking for Cornelia.

"I don't know where Corny is but I know where Cornelia hale is smiling seductively at the guys.

"Dayyy…" Sean said, "Ummm" Rick said completing what Sean was saying.

"Before the guys got to her she walked to them, "Cornelia Hale" she said flipping her beautiful blond hair at Rick and Sean.

"Damn! She is sexy!" Sean said seductively.

"Wait a sec! Cornelia Hale?!?" Rick said surprisingly.

"Uh yea that is the one and only" Taranee said sarcastically.

"Dude! I mean dudet! Remember me Rick!? We went out to dinner that night!" Rick said hoping she would remember.

"I've went to dinner with a lot of boys" Cornelia said.

"Nah. The only person you have went on a date with is your beauty salons" Irma said sarcastically causing Cornelia to glare at Irma who just shrugged and continued eating her Whopper.

"Wait a sec, you mean Rick from that soccer thingy??" Cornelia asked and stuck out her tongue when she said soccer .

"If I were you I would put that tongue away so the fly's don't go on it. I heard they were looking for some blond who stole their ugly looks" Irma said insulting Cornelia by calling her ugly.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Haylin blurted laughing having everybody stare at her even the 3 new boys.

"sorry" Haylin said calmly.

"Girl I swear you have issues" Taranee said.

"She's not the only one right Irma?" Cornelia asked smirking at Irma.

"Well I think Cornelia is beautiful unlike you, miss brunette" Sean said staring at Irma.

"Damn, dude your crazy Irma is burnin up! Which means shes fire rite?" Stephen asked.

"Um. I don't get what you mean" Irma said confused.

"You see I kinda told Stephen about you know what" Matt whispered to the girls which made Will slap his shoulder.

"Owww" Matt said rubbing his shoulder.

"Now if you guys SHUT UP! Yea. Im from the soccer place" Rick said.

"Oh I remember you awwwwwwwww you were so cute when you dropped food on me!" Cornelia said smiling.

"Really?" Rick said hoping she will say yes.

"Hell no! I hate you for that!" Cornelia said angrily.

"What your mad at me, I'm so hotttt and I know what will cheer you up a kiss from the hottest guy in the world." Rick said proudly.

"Um no! I have a boyfriend" Cornelia said happily.

"Yea your not the hottest guy here, Stephen is!" Irma accidentally blurted that and covering her mouth causing Stephen to grin.

"OMG! YOUR GOIN OUT WITH SOMEONE AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!!!" Haylin screamed.

"IS IT CALEB?!!" Will joined in the screaming.

"If you want to know so bad ask Matt" Cornelia said flipping her hair bangs.

"Um." Matt said nervously.

"You hid who she was dating from me?!?!" Will said angrily and slapping Matt.

"Double owww" Matt said rubbing his shoulder.

"And that is why." Cornelia said.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"That the bell. Come on, Sean, lets go we have to sign in and get our stuff for our first day" Rick said sadly and Sean sighed and followed his cousin.

"Dayum! I gotta get to class!" Taranee said running like it was for a gold medal.

Will and Matt walked together holding hands. Haylin was annoying Cornelia by asking her who her boyfriend was but of course Cornelia didn't tell her.

So it was jus Stephen and Irma.

"So you think I'm the hottest guy in the world" Stephen said with a grin causing Irma to blush.

"Well you see…" Irma didn't know what to say.

Stephen grabbed her close.

"I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world and if I ever was a king, I would make you my Queen. If I was prince, I would make you my princess. I think I'm in love" Stephen said grabbing Irma even closer.

" What?!?! With who?!?! Great their goes my chances with you" Irma sighed sadly.

"What?" Stephen said confused. "Oh, Irma, I think I'm in love with you!" Stephen said.

"I love you too!" Irma said kissing him on the lips then she ran away.

Stephen stroked this his hair.

"I love you Irma, I really do" Stephen said grabbing his backpack and ran so he wouldn't be late on his first day of school.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**In Meridian.**

Nerissa had glamoured herself to look like Elyon.

Elyon aka Nerissa knocked on Julian's door.

"Who is it?" Julian asked.

"It's me princess Elyon" Nerissa said.

Julian opened the door.

"What brings you here, Princess Elyon?" Julian asked her.

"I was reading a book about Ariphyx and I learned that you were the previous soul owner." Nerissa aka Elyon told Julian.

"Ah yes. Good memories. But I gave it away." Julian told her.

"To whom? If you don't mind me asking." Nerissa aka Elyon asked.

" You can't tell anyone or else it will spread and Nerissa will find out or anybody and will go after the boy!" Julian warned her.

" I swear" Nerissa aka Elyon said putting her hand up.

Julian told Elyon unknowingly it was Nerissa who the Soul of Ariphyx is.

After Elyon leaves she goes back to her hidden cave and makes herself look like Nerissa, her real self"

"Unbelievable! It's him! But he has no power he can't do anything!" Nerissa said shaking her head.

" Its………..

**A/N: How did you like it so far? Please review if you want me to update and in the review also guess who you think the soul of Ariphyx is. : - ). Haha thanks! You guys rock :D**


	2. Detention

_Recap: _

"_Unbeleiveable! Its him! He has no power! He can't do anything!" Nerissa said shaking her head._

"_It's……." _

**Ariphyx**

**Written By: Me :- ) **

**Chapter Two: Detention and Tutors. **

**At Sheffield Institute**

_**In English for Irma. **_

"Does he really like me or was that just a dream?" Irma said thinking about what just happened between her and Stephen.

"I hope it wasn't." Irma thought.

", Are you paying attention?!?" The teacher snapped at Irma.

"Um yea." Irma said stuttering.

"Yea. Ok. What did I just say?" The teacher said in a angry tone.

"Umm, "Yea. Ok. What did I just say?"," Irma said getting chuckles from the class.

The teacher sighed and went on teaching.

"Boy! Am I lucky that I didn't get detention or else I wouldn't have been able to meet Stephen" Irma thought and seductively said Stephen.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

"Finally class is over!" Irma said.

"Ms. Lair can you come to my desk please?" The teacher asked politely to Irma.

"Uh do I have any choice?" Irma asked the teacher hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"Uh no!" The teacher snapped back at Irma causing Irma to sigh.

"Whatev." Irma muttered under her breath and walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Yea?" Irma said in a annoyed tone.

"You didn't pay any attention to anything I said and this isn't the first time its been for a while!" The teacher told Irma in a angry tone.

"That can't be! I just met Stephen today, wait, there is Andrew Hornby" Irma said with a chuckle.

"IRMA!" The teacher yelled.

"Sorry." Irma told the teacher.

"I've warned you too many times! And I don't want to give you detention as you are one of my favorites students but a teachers gotta do what a teacher's gotta do." The teacher said with a sigh.

"So detention?" Irma said nervously.

"Sorry but yes. Today after school" The teacher told Irma giving her a detention pass.

Irma sighed.

"Sorry." The teacher told the brunette.

As Irma was leaving,

"Irma, wait!" The teacher told her.

"Yes! Now I can get out of detention!" Irma thought.

"You haven't been doing good on your quizzes why?" The teacher asked with her arms folded.

"Oh because I was fighting some evil sorceress who was trying to steal our powers and kill us!" Irma thought to herself.

But Irma shrugged to the teacher.

"I don't get it?" Irma said confused.

"Well you should have said that before!" The teacher told Irma.

"Ok?" Irma said confused.

"I have arranged a tutor for you" The teacher said.

"WHAT?!!?! NO!" Irma said.

"Don't worry he is really good and he is very enjoyable I was surprised" The teacher said but wasn't able to finish the last part she was saying cause Irma left.

"because he was the new kid" The teacher said.

When Irma walked out she saw Stephen leaning against the wall.

"Wow! What took so long??" Stephen asked his princess.

"I have detention and the teacher told me I have to get a tutor!" Irma said sadly.

"Oh. That sucks. Because I wanted to get smoothies after school but we can do it some other day" Stephen said.

"Yea! So why are you here?" Irma asked the blond.

"Oh the teacher wanted to see but I don't know why." Stephen said sadly.

"Aww don't worry she is really nice!" Irma said trying to bring confidence to the boy.

" Yea I know I already had my English with her, Well I gotta go cause class is startin soon so I need to see her before" Stephen said putting his arm on Irma's shoulder.

"Come closer I need to tell you something it's a secret." Irma said smirking.

"I know you are a guardian" Stephen whispered.

"NO! Not that just come on!" Irma demanded.

So Stephen came closer and Irma kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you bye!" Irma said skipping away leaving Stephen to rub the cheek Irma kissed.

Stephen walked into the room.

"Hey! Teach! You needed me" Stephen said walking into the room.

"Yes. I need you to tutor someone. You are great in English." The teacher told Irma's prince.

"Um thanks" Stephen said smiling.

"So who am I tutoring?" Stephen asked the teacher.

"Irma Lair" The teacher told the hot blond.

Stephen grinned!

"yes! I won't tell Irma till the tutoring session starts" Stephen said grinning.

"That's all you can go" The teacher told Stephen.

"See ya!" Stephen said leaving.

**CORNELIA AND WILL NOW:**

"Will! Will!" Cornelia said yelling to Will across the hall having boys look at her grinning.

"What?!?!" Will said.

"I want to go to Meridan right now!" Cornelia told Will.

"Um why?" Will said confused.

"I want to meet Elyon, I need to tell her something!" Cornelia told the redhead.

"Let me guess your gonna tell her who your boy friend is but your not going to tell us!" Will said angrily.

" I told you guys to ask Matt." Cornelia said flipping her back. "Oh and I need to meet her now!" Cornelia told Matt's girlfriend.

"Maybe if you haven't releized we are at SCHOOL!!" Will told the blond.

"I swear you are a total blond!" Will muttured.

"I heard that! Its important!" Cornelia told her.

"Ugh! If you tell me who your boy friend is then I will make a portal!" Will told Cornelia, winking.

"I hate you!" Cornelia said.

"Fine just meet Elyon next battle" Will said pretending to walk away.

"FINE!" Cornelia complained.

"Okay who?" Will said grinning.

"Peter" Cornelia whispered to Will.

"PE." Will said but interrupted by Cornelia's mouth covering her hand.

"Shhhh!" Cornelia told the redhead.

"Oh my god when? How? Why?" Will asked expecting an answer.

"Questions later, Meridian now!" Cornelia said.

Will sighed. "Fine!" Will said pushing Cornelia in the bathroom and checking if anybody was there.

"Wait! First make an alter-mirror" Cornelia told the leader.

"Oh good plan." Will said making a clone of Cornelia.

"Okay bye!" Cornelia said walking into the portal.

**IN MERIDAN:**

"Is that Cornelia?" Caleb saw a blond coming and falling.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Cornelia screamed as she was falling from the sky remembering that now she doesn't have any wings cause she didn't transform.

Caleb caught Cornelia.

"Hey!" Caleb said to the blond.

"Hey!" Cornelia said to the brown haired boy, flipping her bangs away.

"You know you can let go now!" Cornelia told the handsome boy.

"Oh yea." Caleb said dropping her on the floor.

"Oh thanks!" Cornelia said flipping her bangs away.

"Haha!" Caleb said with a grin.

"Where's Elyon!?!" Cornelia said looking around.

"In the castle where else?" Caleb said thinking Cornelia was an idiot.

" I knew that!" Cornelia said walking toward the castle.

"Wait!" Caleb said stopping Cornelia.

"What?" Cornelia asked the boy.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Caleb asked the beautiful blond.

"Aren't you supposed to be my boyfriend?" Cornelia told the boy coldly.

"Cornelia, you still can't be mad at me?" Caleb begged.

"Yes I can." Cornelia said.

"Really? I have a job!" Caleb said annoyed and grabbing Cornelia's arms

"Well you don't do anything! All you do is fight with your pathetic weapons thinking your all strong when you really aren't. The strong ones are with powers!" Cornelia said in a snobby voice.

"What?!?!" Caleb said putting burning Cornelia's hand with fire.

"OWWW!" Cornelia said having her arm let off Caleb's arm.

"What the hell?!?" Cornelia said running away.

"YOU MONSTER!" Cornelia yelled.

"What happened? I can't use fire?" Caleb said confused.

**A/N: You will find the answer to that later this chapter ;-) **

**BACK AT SHEFFIELD:**

_**In Stephen's algebra class:**_

"I'm not gonna let Irma stay in detention alone" Stephen said bravely to himself.

"Do you have something to say Stephen?" The teacher, Mr. James, asked the blond.

"Yea. I do." Stephen said proudly.

"Um. Ok?" Mr. James said, "Say it.".

"Okay. Mr. James you're an ass! I hate you so much! I want you to go to your second home which is hell!" Stephen said loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Uriah yelled.

"Uriah, be quiet and you Mr. Vandil (That's Stephon's last name), go get yourself a detention pass, cause you have it for one week!" Mr. James yelled at Stephon.

"Damn! Was it that bad? I was hoping for just today or else I can't be with Irma for the rest of the week" Stephen said with a sigh.

"Whatev" Stephen said.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG (that's the bell by the way lol)_

Irma was waiting for Stephen to come out from Algebra.

"Babe! Guess what we have detention together!" Stephen said hugging Irma.

"That's a good thing?" Irma said confused.

"Heck yea! We can be together. Well just for today, cause I have detention for the rest of the week" Stephen said grinning.

"Wow. My prince is a bad boy" Irma said slapping Stephen's shoulder.

"Haha! Well I gotta head off to Social Studies!" Stephen said with a sigh.

"Same! Then lunch!" Irma said happily.

"Does the gang have the same lunch?" Stephen asked.

"Yup! That's why its my favorite time and today is all you can eat spaghetti" Irma said with a wink.

"Haha! I love you" Stephen said hugging Irma all the way to Social Studies.

_**Now we are at Matt and Will who are going to Study Hall**_

"Matt, I gotta question" Will told her boyfriend.

"Anything for you!" Matt said holding Will's soft hands.

"Why did you tell Stephen our secret, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't tell ANYBODY our secret!" Will said in a bit of an angry tone.

"Look, Stephen is my bestest buddy in the world" Matt said but what he was saying got interrupted by Will.

"So. When Cornelia figured out she was a guardian she didn't go off telling Elyon, though Elyon figured out but that's a different story!" Will said in that same tone.

"Listen, Well you know how I have powers, so I passed a bit onto Stephen as I hung out with him so much but I don't exactly know how that could happen but still so he asked me why he feels so weird, I told him he was powers as I guessed from his actions." Matt said.

"And?" Will asked.

"So Stephen was clueless so I had to tell him for him to understand but he won't tell anyone." Matt said promising.

"Fine, but what about Sean and Rick?" Will asked in a worried tone.

"Oh don't worry about those 2 idiots. Haha. They are leaving soon. They had to sign up for a bit because they got out of school in their town." Matt told Will.

"Wait are they brothers" Will asked.

"No. But because their dad's are real close they live very close to each other and my parents and their's… um well" Matt said but was interrupted by Will again by a kiss.

"Ms. Vandom! Mr. Olsen! This is Study Hall not your make out session!" The study hall person snapped causing the couple to blush and others to laugh.

"Sorry" the couple said in a unison.

"Detention!" The teacher snapped.

"Damn! She is strict as hell" Matt whispered.

"Ya think?" Will said grabbing her books and leaving.

_**Now at Haylin and Eric, who were on the grass at Sheffield **_

"Hey you!" Eric said smiling to Haylin.

"Hey Er-r-r-" Haylin said stuttering.

"Eric." Eric said with a smile.

"Sorry! Your just so cute!" Haylin said quietly.

"Haha thanks!" Eric said scratching the back of his head.

"Huh? You heard me" Haylin said and turning red.

"Haha yea. Hey! I was thinking. Would you wanna come with me to the Science Fashion Show?" Eric said hoping Haylin would say yes.

"Of course!" Haylin said pushing Eric down with a kiss.

"Then it's a date!" Eric said after the kiss. Haylin sighed and put her head on Eric's shoulder.

"I L-L-o-." Eric said but frowned "I can't say it, she'll laugh at me.

_**Taranee and Nigel in the gym.**_

"Hey!" Nigel said yelling to Taranee.

"Hey, oh its you!" Taranee said angrily.

"I know what I did was bad but I'm a guy" Nigel said

**A/N: Taranee and Nigel were goin out then Nigel was kissing some other girl so Taranee is super pissed at him. It was recently. **

"Oh so if I can't kiss another guy cause I'm a girl. But you can kiss another girl cause you're a boy!" Taranee said.

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that." Nigel said desperately.

"Shut up! Don't ever call me baby again! You bastard!" Taranee yelled.

"Wow! ! Detention for you! You don't ever say that to an innocent person!" The gym teacher told Taranee.

"What!??! No!?!?! Theres goes my streak of never having detention this year!" Taranee said sadly and glared at Nigel showing the "itsallyourfault" look.

"Wait! Sir! It wasn't Taranee's fault, It was mine" Nigel said looking down.

", Don't worry, Its her fault!" The gym teacher told Nigel.

"No really sir, I was annoying her a lot in a way I shouldn't have." Nigel said.

"Is that true?" The gym teacher asked Taranee.

Taranee nods and walks away.

"Sorry Nigel, but you know the rules" The gym teacher told Nigel.

"Yea, Yea" Nigel said trying to catch up to Taranee.

**IN MERIDIAN**

_**Cornelia told Elyon about Peter and all the dramatic things that happened.**_

"Shit! I better head off to class now!" Cornelia said looking at her watch.

"Aww really?" Elyon said sadly.

"Yea. I'm sorry but god knows what that stupid alter mirror is doing." Cornelia told her bestest friend in the world.

"Okay! It was awesome seeing you, hope you and Peter are happy together" Elyon told her bestest friend in the universe and said it with a wink.

"Very funny! Can you make me a portal?" Cornelia pleaded.

"Of course!" Elyon said making Cornelia a portal.

"Thanks! Luv you!" Cornelia said hugging her best friend.

"Get on AIM!" Elyon yelled to her Earth friend.

"Haha ok!" Cornelia said going into the portal.

**AT SHEFFIELD INSTITUTE: **

"Where am I?" Cornelia asked.

"Holy shit! So you wanted to see me nude didn't you?" Sean told Cornelia as he was shirtless and had sport shorts on.

"Hell no! Where am I?" Cornelia asked Sean.

"Everyboy's dream, the boys locker room!" Sean said. "Everybody! Cornelia's here!"

And boys started to run which made Cornelia leave the boys locker room and had her face to face with the principal with a questioned face, having Cornelia shurg.

"Detention!" The principal said walking off.

"UGHHHHHHHHHH!" Cornelia yelled.

Cornelia's alter mirror was gone when Cornelia came.

**IN DETENTION: **

First, Taranee was there hoping if she gets there early they will let her leave early by 20 min earlier.

2nd was Nigel making Taranee glare at him.

"Taranee, listen. I was drunk!" Nigel pleaded to his ex.

"Oh so your story changed, first you thought it was me when the girl looked nothing like me, then you were saying cause you are a boy and now cause you were drunk. Well listen up, Ashcroft. I don't date alcoholics and there was NO alcohol at the party!" Taranee snapped back.

"Is something burnin cause somebody just got burned!" Irma said walking in into detention.

"TARANEEE!?!?!?!" Irma said confused, seeing one of her best friends in detention.

"Hi." Taranee waved.

"Is Nigel bothering you because me and him can go one on one!" Irma yelled.

"Don't sweat it. You shouldn't waste your breath on useless things." Taranee said.

"Hey baby!" Stephen said thinking that only Irma was in the room.

"Oh um hi?" Stephen said having Taranee and Nigel just have a confused look at him and Irma smiling.

"Hi Baby!" Irma said running towards Stephen and knocking him down on the floor.

"I presume your goin out?" Taranee said.

" Why use big words?" Irma said sarcastically.

"I so don't wanna b he-… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Cornelia screamed seeing Irma on top of Stephen.

"No! Its not like that!" Irma said getting off of Stephen.

"Aww Cornelia is just jealous cause she can't do that with Peter." Will said walking in smiling.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!??! YOUR GOIN OUT WITH MY BROTHER?!?!? OH DON'T MAKE ME PUT FIRE IN PLACE THEY SHOULDN'T GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Taranee screamed.

"What?" Nigel said confused as he was the only one who didn't know about the guardian powers.

"Boy, shut up or else I will do what Cornelia does to Lillian so she can go out with her friends (ties Lillian up and tapes her mouth shut)!" Taranee told Nigel.

Nigel scared listened to her.

"Oh thanks, Will" Cornelia said.

"Your welcome, anytime" Will said.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Matt asked his friends.

"I got in trouble cause of him" Taranee said pointing to Nigel.

" I got myself in trouble" Nigel said.

"Nice man!" Stephen said high-fiving Nigel.

"I'm here cause I wanted to be in detention with Irma" Stephen said grinning.

"I'm here cause of the stupid English teacher" Irma said "I'm gonna shove 4 Big Mac's up her mouth."

"Hahaha! Me and Will were kissing" Matt said smiling.

"You Corny?" Will asked.

"Elyon made a portal to the boys locker room on accident" Cornelia said.

"So did you like what you saw?" Stephen said grinning having Irma slap him.

"Owww." Stephen said.

"Want for Big Mac's so you can stuff them into Elyon's mouth?" Irma said smiling.

"Great. I'm stuck in detention with the worst possible people, The lovebirds, Matt and Will, and Stephen and Irma. I have Nigel just here and I have Taranee glaring at me.

"Oh that's not all." Eric said.

"Me and Ericpoo are here too?" Haylin said smiling.

"Ericpoo?" Everybody asked in unison.

"Yup!" Eric said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Haylin laughed like crazy.

"Of course, the laughnators, Haylin and Eric. Why me?" Cornelia said sighing.

"Hey drama queen atleast I can act I won't say "PUH-LEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Taranee said "so the villians will know we are up to something."

"Shut up!" Cornelia said.

"Wait, what are you doin here" Matt asked the hyper couple.

"I dunno. We saw you guys so we wanted to join the party!" Eric said

"Yea what he said." Haylin said.

"Wow." Cornelia said flipping her hair back.

"HAAHHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH" Eric and Haylin laughed together.

"How romantic" Irma said.

"Oh Peter is do you know what he did yester." Cornelia said but was interrupted by Taranee.

"No! We don't wanna know what you did when you were sleeping with my brother!" Taranee yelled.

"I haven't slept with him **yet!" **Cornelia fought back.

"Yet!?! Girl, your gonna be the next Amy from Secret life of the american teenager." Irma said.

**IN THE CAVE WHERE NERISSA IS**

"How can I steal the heart from my own son?!?!" Nerissa said slamming something.

"The only way is to have him possessed, but he's my son." Nerissa said.

"Couldn't Julian pick someone else!?" Nerissa told herself.

"I do love Caleb. Though he may not think that" Nerissa sighed.

**A/N: Hope you like this. Could you guys guess who it was?? Haha! R&R! The more you review the faster I will update. I promise! :- ). Hahahahahahahaha **


	3. Suprise!

**A/N: Yup! The heart is Caleb! Haha! By the way he doesn't know it yet. Only a few people know:**

**Julian**

**Nerissa**

**Blunk's mom**

**Oracle **

**Vathek **

**Aldarn **

**R&R please : - ) I'll be your buddy haha! It's really long! :- )**

_Recap:_

_Eric,Haylin,Irma,Matt,Will,Nigel,Taranee,Corneila and Stephen were all in detention_

_&_

"_How can I steal the heart from my own son?!?!" Nerissa said slamming something. _

"_The only way is to have him possessed, but he's my son." Nerissa said._

"_Couldn't Julian pick someone else!?" Nerissa told herself._

"_I do love Caleb. Though he may not think that" Nerissa sighed. _

**Ariphyx **

**Written by - Me :- )**

**Chapter Three: Surprise!**

The 9 got out of detention! And Stephen explained to the teacher that Uriah paid him 50 dollars to say that so Stephen isn't in detention anymore. :- )

"Finally!" Irma said.

"Yes! I can breathe now!" Cornelia said skipping but accidentally tripped.

"Cornelia!" They all screamed in unison.

"Okay. We gotta stop screamin in a unison!" Irma told the group.

"Oh my god are you ok?" Will asked the blond in pain.

"Yea. The fall isn't the problem. It's just my arm. After Caleb put it in on fire for a sec…" Cornelia said.

"What! Caleb did what?!?!" Will said.

"I have those Big Mac's" Irma said grinning.

"Wait! Caleb can't use fire!" Haylin said excited.

"Who's Caleb?" Eric and Nigel said together.

"Girl, shut yo mouth!" Taranee said glaring at the boys.

"I'm not a girl!" Nigel said.

"With that your hair your totally a girl! Looks like you and Will switched places!" Cornelia said while rubbing her arm causing Will to glare at her.

"Kidding." Cornelia said to help lighten up her friend.

"Back to the point, first Eric and Nigel get yo butts out of here or else!" Irma said.

"Haha! What are you gonna do?" Eric asked the brunette.

Irma just smirked.

"Shit! Uh come on Nigel" Eric said pulling Nigel away scared.

"Dude Why?" Nigel asked confused.

"Come on!" Eric said running away scared.

"Okay back to topic! Caleb can't use fire, only Taranee and Halinor can" Irma told the group.

"If you don't mind me butting in, he is Nerissa's son and he could probably gotten fire from her?" Stephen told the group.

"I would believe that except for the fact that Nerissa doesn't use fire" Will said.

"Yea. So how can Caleb use fire?" Cornelia asked.

"Aww I'm surprised you don't know miss smarticle" Irma told the blond sarcastically.

"Shut up, both of you! Cornelia, are you sure he used fire?" Will asked seriously.

"Yea. Then how else could he burn my arm" Cornelia said showing the burn.

"Wow! That's pretty deep." Matt said.

"Lets ask Grandma!" Haylin said excitedly.

"Why? Wait who's grandma?" Stephen asked.

"My grandma! She was a previous guardian and she should be able to help heal Cornelia's arm and probably tell us what's going on." Haylin said.

"Fine! Guardians come on!" Will said in a leaderish voice.

"Okay. You guys can go me and my buddy Matt will stay here and relax. You know cause you just said Guardians." Stephen said grinning.

"HAHAHHAHHHHAHA" Haylin laughed.

"Here we go again." Cornelia said sighing.

"Very funny." Will said. "Come on!" Will said grabbing Matt's hand and running having Haylin and Taranee follow.

Cornelia was walking slow cause she was in heels and didn't wanna break them.

"Hey babe!" Stephen said to Irma.

"Yea?" Irma told her boyfriend.

"You know about your tutoring?" Stephen said.

"Um. Yea? Why?" Irma said sadly.

"I know who your tutor is." Stephen said grinning.

"OMG WHO!!??!" Irma said excitedly.

"Me!" Stephen said hugging Irma.

"No way!" Irma said.

"Way!" Stephen said.

"Now come on! Before Will goes leader on us!" Irma said.

"Haha! But not to close" Stephen said

"Or else Haylin" Stephen and Irma said in a unison jokingly.

"Haahha!" They both laughed.

**AT SILVER DRAGON**

_**The girls and boys told Yan Lin what happened to Cornelia and Yan Lin healed Cornelia's arm with some random thing.**_

"Ah yes. I don't know but I think Julian's power has probably got to him. Or that he is the son of 2 magic users he is bound to have some magic. Right?" Yan Lin asked the group.

"Wait what?" Will said confused.

"Julian has power?" Taranee asked in the confused voice.

"A bit now. You see Julian used to be the Soul of Ariphyx" Yan Lin explained.

"Um. What Ariphyx, Grandma?" Haylin asked trying to act ghetto.

"Its another world, it has a soul but the soul is like a heart" Yan Lin explained again.

"Ok. Now who is the Soul of Ariphyx?" Cornelia asked.

"That I am not sure of. But you need to be in caution because the Soul of Ariphyx is the most powerful soul aka heart there is" Yan Lin told the group.

"To find out who is the Soul of Ariphyx, you must be in caution for anyone who gets jealous easily or angry easily but never has been, and when jealous or angry he burns the first person he sees. When the Soul of Ariphyx is calm he will be very thirsty and he will always be in the pool all the way under sea. When the Soul of Ariphyx is scared there will be an earthquake and you will know its caused by him because wherever he is standing the earth is cracking." Yan lin was saying.

"The Soul of Ariphyx is nothing with air?" Haylin said sadly.

"Ah yes. Air. The Soul of Ariphyx will be flying when very happy and all the birds or anything in the air will follow him. Those are the symptoms of knowing who it is. When those 4 happen that means the Soul of Ariphyx is ready for his power." Yan lin said.

"How long can it take for the person to be ready for their power?" Haylin asked her grandma.

"It can take as long as it can take." Yan Lin told.

"Can they not be ready and die?" Taranee asked the Chinese grandma.

"Oh no. The Soul of Ariphyx can have experienced his power and then die if it is at such a late age or if it is at such an early age." Yan Lin said with a sigh.

"Wait. Caleb got mad and burned my arm." Cornelia said surprisingly.

"Well Blondie, you can't be sure he is it but yes be in caution because if anyone find out especially Nerissa, Nerissa will be unstoppable and will try to get the heart out of him." Yan Lin said with a chuckle when she said Blondie.

"Nerissa will hurt her own son?" Will said surprised.

"Nerissa killed Cassidy, her best friend for power I think she would kill her own son for power, but not as soon as she killed Cassidy!"

"That's terrible!" Cornelia said sadly.

"Listen girl! We aren't sure of it yet. But I suggest you be in Meridian a lot if you believe its Caleb." Yan Lin said.

"Well we all can't be in Meridian because he will notice something." Will said.

"Fine each of use go once on a school day then on weekends we all go. How's that?" Haylin said.

"What about us?" Matt said pointing to himself and Stephen.

"Monday, Wed and Friday's Matt goes with whoever is goin and Stephen will go on Tuesday and Thursday." Will said after thinking it over.

"Why does he get the most days" Stephen said with a sigh.

"He's more experienced, plus he can transform. No offense" Will told her boyfriend's best friend.

"Thanks." Stephen said.

"Well today is Monday, and Cornelia went today." Taranee said.

"Then I will go tomorrow" Irma told the group.

"Why? Cause Stephen's day is tomorrow?" Haylin said with another giggle.

"Maybe. Maybe not" Irma said.

"Hahahahahahahahha" Haylin laughed causing the whole group to laugh.

"Okay. Then Taranee Wed, Haylin Thursday, Me Friday." Will said.

"You just want to be with Matt!" Haylin said.

"Haha! Me and him do make a good team!" Will said blushing causing Matt to grin.

"Nice man!" Stephen said punching his buddy in the stomach.

"Well we need to show Stephen, Meridan and have him meet Caleb. So Caleb won't think there is a stalker with Irma and Haylin." Will said.

"Oh thanks." Stephen said causing everyone to laugh.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE" Haylin said.

"Never give her alcohol." Taranee whispered to Cornelia.

"Haha! Good one." Cornelia said.

"Now about my brother…" Taranee said glaring at Cornelia.

"Oh. He is so dreamy! Especially shirtless!" Cornelia said about to drool.

"What the hell? Have you been having sex with my bro?" Taranee said slapping Cornelia.

"I'm not a hoe!" Cornelia protested.

"Uh. Yea. You. Are. You wear like a bra and booty shorts to sleep!" Taranee said.

"What? How do you know? Do you stalk me? Wait. I mean I don't wear that to sleep." Cornelia said realizing she just said the truth.

"We have had sleepovers!" Taranee said.

"Oh yea. Haha! Well I'm not a hoe! I'm a good girl." Cornelia said.

"Did Corny just say she's a good girl?" Irma said.

"Yea. She said she ain't a hoe!" Taranee said causing everyone to stare at Cornelia.

"Cornelia, I've only been here for like 10 hours and I already know how much of a slut you are!" Stephen said.

"Hahahahahah!" The group except Cornelia laughed.

"Thanks for ruining the laughing in unison." Haylin said.

"Hey guys tell me how I look!" Yan Lin said slowly coming down the steps.

"Oh I just noticed Grandma went up." Haylin said laughing.

"Wow." Matt said.

Then Yan Lin came down in like a bra then her stomach was covered with nets then there a underwear and there was nets under it. Her arms were covered with nets and she had a whip!

"WHAT THE FUCK!!??!??!?!" The group said in a unison.

"Um. You look nice?" Taranee said being nice.

"Damn Will should wear that at night!" Matt said grinning having Will slap him

"OMG YOU GUYS HAVE DONE IT?!??!?!!" Haylin said with an OMG face.

"Haylin, everybody knows." Taranee said.

"Yea even me!" Yan Lin said.

"Yea. You know Irma would look good in that too!" Stephen said grinning.

Irma slaps him.

"I found this in someone's pink bag that said CH" Yan Lin said. "So I decided to try it on."

"CH? CORNEILA HALE!" Irma said.

"Weren't you goin to Peter after this?" Will asked Cornelia.

"OH MY FUCKIN GOD YOU WERE GONNA GO TO MY BROTHER IN THAT!" Taranee yelled.

"Well without the nets." Cornelia said.

"HOE!" Everybody said in a unison at Cornelia.

**IN MERIDAN:**

_**The guardians and the boys went to Meridian. **_

"Caleb!" Irma yelled.

"Caleb!" Haylin yelled looking for their chocolate colored hair friend.

"I don't see him anywhere" Cornelia said worried.

"Okay. Oh yea. Guardians Unite!" Will said uniting the guardians.

"Haylin, Cornelia and Taranee fly up and see if he is in the sky. Me and Irma will go underwater!" Will commanded.

"And us?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. Just stay there! Don't move!" Will said in a bossy voice.

"Dude. What do you see in her?" Stephen asked his buddy.

"She's cute." Matt said grinning.

**UP IN THE SKY:**

"Caleb!" Haylin yelled.

"Caleb!" Cornelia yelled.

"CALEB! YOU BETTA BRING YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR ELSE I WILL KENTUCKY CHICKEN FRY YOU!" Taranee yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Haylin blurted laughing.

"Wow. I'm so not that immature." Cornelia said.

"Yea sure. Hoe!" Taranee said looking for Caleb.

**UNDERWATER:**

"Caleb!" Irma yelled underwater when she made a bubble which she and Will were in when underwater.

"Caleb!" Will said.

"Where can he be?" Irma asked the leader.

"Well. He did fire already, he's probably calm at this moment so he should be in the water!" Will said.

"I like your mind." Irma said smirking.

"My mind doesn't like you. Now get back to yelling!" Will commanded

"Wow. Your bossier than I was for that Vince Michael Justin concert!" Will told her friend.

"Very funny." Will said.

**ON MERIDAN'S GROUND (where Stephen and Matt are)**

"Hey Dude!" Stephen said.

"Yea?" Matt said.

"Is it me or the ground is rumbling?" Stephen asked.

"Damn it is! EARTHQUAKE!" Matt yelled.

"I'll get the girls in the air!" Stephen said flying in the air with his air powers.

"Will!" Matt said yelling repeatedly in the water.

"Is that Matt?" Will said.

"Aw how romantic!" Irma responded.

"Wait! Matt's probably saying something important! Turn around!" Will commanded seriously.

"When doesn't he say something important?" Irma muttered and turned around.

"Will!" Matt said when he saw Will.

Matt put his hand out for Will, so Will took it and Irma fell back in the water as she had no support but she came back up by herself.

"Oh thanks guys for helping me!" Irma said angrily glaring at the couple.

"Will, there is an earthquake!" Matt said quickly.

"That was one of the symptoms thing!" Irma said.

"So Caleb is on earth!" Will said.

"Yea" Matt said.

Stephen brought the girls down and telling them everything. The group saw Caleb under a tree looking frightened.

"Caleb!" The girls yelled and ran over to him.

"Oh. You." Caleb said not very happily.

"Say sorry." Haylin whispered to Cornelia.

"No! He burned my arm! He left me!" Cornelia said.

The whole group shot Cornelia a glare.

"Fine!" Cornelia sighed.

"Caleb, I'm sorry." Cornelia said.

"Whatever." Caleb said.

"Caleb, what wrong? You were all pale and now your all angry?" Will asked.

"I am to angry!" Caleb yelled.

"Wow! Chill!" Matt said.

"Who is the Blondie?" Caleb asked.

"Oh. I'm Stephen. I'm one of Matt's friends." Stephen said.

"And my boyfriend." Irma said.

"I mean. What are you doing here?" Caleb asked again.

"Oh. Matt accidentally gave me some power. So I thought I could be some help." Stephen said smiling.

"Whatev." Caleb said.

"What wrong?" Haylin asked.

"Not like you would care" Caleb said shooting a glare at Cornelia.

"We would care, we are your friends," Taranee said.

"Well I'm not sure about the blonds" Caleb said.

"Ok. I don't get why your mad at me! You burned my arm and left me!" Cornelia protested.

"I left you for a reason." Caleb said.

"Yea. Why? So you could go sleep with Elyon?!?!" Cornelia said.

"Why do you even care?" Caleb said.

"So I'm right?" Cornelia said.

"I loved you. But I'm not sure abut that right now." Caleb told her.

"LOVED?!?! And now you love Elyon!" Cornelia said about to cry.

"No! I loved you. I don't love Elyon! I don't know who I love!" Caleb said.

"Yea sure! You know what while you go sleep with my best friend or soon to be ex- best friend. I'm leaving" Cornelia said with tears in her eyes.

"You can't get back." Caleb said.

"Why the hell do you care?" Cornelia said flying away.

"I'll follow her." Stephen said.

"Please." Caleb muttered.

Stephen flew away.

"Okay. What's the deal?" Will asked a bit angrily.

"I don't want to talk about it." Caleb said.

"Spill the beans!" Irma said.

"No!" Caleb said angrily burning Irma's arm.

"AHHHHHHH!" Irma screamed in pain.

"LET GO OF HER!" Matt yelled getting Caleb's arm of his best friend's girlfriend.

"That's it!" Taranee said.

"What its?" Haylin asked confused.

Taranee used her telepathy to read Caleb's mind.

"_If I tell them about me being a heart, They are gonna freak!" - Caleb_

"You're a heart!" Taranee said surprised.

"Did you not hear Grandma?" Haylin whispered

"What? Me? No!" Caleb said in a voice that easily showed he was lying.

"Caleb, we know that your heart!" Irma said.

"What? How?" Caleb asked surprised.

"We thought." Will said.

Will explained to Caleb what happened.

"And why did you hurt Cornelia's arm?" Matt asked his buddy.

"I don't know. I just got mad at what Cornelia said and I don't know how the fire…" Caleb said interrupted by Will.

"It's the symptoms of your powers." Will said.

"You interrupt people a lot." Matt said smiling.

"Thanks." Will said.

"How do I stop these symptoms?" Caleb asked.

"Time to go to Grandma!" Haylin said excitedly as she loves her Granma.

"Good idea." Taranee said.

"Somebody jealous?" Irma said.

"Well to top of my problem, Cornelia hates me!" Caleb said.

"Don't worry about her." Irma said.

"I don't want her being mad at me!" Caleb said.

"I will try to make her feel better" Irma said.

"Do I have any other choice?" Caleb said shrugging.

"Nope! Now come on! We have to go to Grandma!" Haylin said.

"What about Cornelia?" Matt said in a caring voice.

"Somebody's getting jealous?" Taranee said to Will.

"Shut up!" Will said.

"Let me use my powa!" Taranee said sending a mind message to Cornelia saying:

"_Come back! Caleb left! Bring Stephen back!"- Taranee _

"_Ughh Fine"- Cornelia _

Cornelia came back with Stephen.

"LIAR! HE IS STILL HERE!" Cornelia said about run away but had Caleb hold her hand.

"Let go off my arm! I'm scared you might burn it!" Cornelia yelled.

"Corny, its ok!" Irma said hoping to calm Cornelia.

"I hate his ass so much!" Cornelia said.

"Oh my god. Shut up all of you!" Haylin said.

"Let's go!" Will said making a portal and they all went through it and into Silver Fountain's basement.

"Grandma!" Haylin yelled repeatedly.

"Oh my god! Shut up!" Yan Lin said still wearing Cornelia's dress.

"Aww god!" The group said covering their eyes but Yan Lin put a robe on.

"Why is Caleb here?" Yan Lin asked.

"He knows he's a heart." Will said.

"Soul!" Yan Lin said "And. How?"

"My father told me, he told me to stay away from Mom." Caleb said "But after Julian left couple hours later Mom came."

"What did Nerissa say?" Yan Lin said pumped into the story.

"She said. She isn't gonna try to steal my soul." Caleb said.

"Really?" Yan Lin said.

_Flashback:_

_Nerissa walks up to Caleb._

"_You! Get away from me!" Caleb yelled._

"_Caleb! Listen!" Nerissa said holding on to Caleb._

"_Let go of me!" Caleb said getting angrier._

"_Caleb! Its important!" Nerissa said getting annoyed._

"_What! I am never listening to you! I don't care who you are!" Caleb yelled angrier. _

"_Caleb! Please! I am begging you!" Nerissa begged._

"_Fine!" Caleb said._

"_Caleb, I want to let you know, you are soul" Nerissa told her son._

"_Um. What is a soul?" Caleb asked his mother pretending not to know._

"_It's a boy version of heart, You're the soul of Ariphyx." Nerissa said._

"_What! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Caleb said about to run away._

"_Caleb, I won't try to steal you heart. I swear on my heart." Nerissa said with a smirk._

"_Whatever. Anything else?" Caleb asked._

"_No." Nerissa said. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Oh my god. She swore on her heart!" Yan Lin said.

"Yea. She loves power." Haylin said.

"Ok. Why are you here again?" Yan Lin asked.

"Oh yea. When will my Soul's symptoms stop?" Caleb asked.

"Don't worry. Now that you know they will stop." Yan Lin said.

"No. My father told me before I had the earthquake." Caleb said.

"Well the symptoms are according to your emotions so when emotions are feeling better, your symptoms will stop" Yan Lin said smiling.

The whole group glared at Cornelia except Caleb who just sighed.

"I'm never forgiving him." Cornelia muttered.

"Well. Now I'm like you with power, which makes me a perfect guy for a girl who has power." Caleb said grinning

"Oh really. I hate boys with power, I only like guys who don't have power. Or I just hate the ones who just leave their girlfriend cause they wanna have sex with a queen." Cornelia said angrily.

Caleb sighed.

"I'm.." Caleb said interrupted by Cornelia.

"Don't even try. Now I need to go to Peter's!" Cornelia said leaving.

"Corn-. Wait. Who is Peter?" Caleb asked confused.

"Peter is Cornelia's new boyfriend." Taranee said sadly.

"Boyfriend? And she accuses me of sleeping with Elyon!" Caleb said a bit ticked off.

"Don't worry." Irma said putting her arm on Caleb's shoulder.

"Take your arm off. Cornelia might think I'm sleeping with you." Caleb said annoyed.

"Oh Irma won't be sleeping with anyone." Stephen said putting his arm around Irma.

"I love you!" Stephen said.

"Me too!" Irma said.

"Get a room!" Taranee said.

"Good idea! You know my parents aren't home!" Stephen said grinning.

Irma smiled and the couple went up the stairs.

"I'm um going to go and ask Eric out!" Haylin said running away.

"So babe. What do you wanna do?" Matt said pushing Will close to him.

"Grandma in the room." Yan Lin said pointing to herself.

"Oh shit! I gotta head to my job!" Yan Lin said running away!

"Job?" Will said.

"Oh let it go!" Matt said kissing Will.

"I love you!" Matt said.

"I love you too!" Will said.

"Um. I'm still here." Caleb said.

"Wow. You guys are really quiet." Matt said.

"I'm pretty speechless. I'm gonna try to talk to Cornelia." Caleb said.

"Please." Will said.

"Yea. We've known her for couple years now and she is not fun when she is pissed." Matt said.

"See ya!" Caleb said leaving.

_Cornelia was walking away but Caleb some how as able to catch _

"Cornelia!" Caleb said.

"Leave me alone." Cornelia said.

"Listen." Caleb said.

"Sorry I don't listen to people who are a jackass!" Cornelia said.

"Cornelia, I know you want to forgive me but you can't!" Caleb said.

"Shut the crap!" Cornelia said.

"But." Caleb said.

"You lied saying "I'm a rebel leader, I should stay with my world.". You just wanted to have sex with the queen! You thought because you had a pretty girlfriend every girl will want you!" Cornelia said.

"That's not true!" Caleb said.

"Why do care now? I have a boyfriend, who lives in the same world as me AND he won't leave me! Ever!" Cornelia said running away so Caleb doesn't catch her.

"I can't do anything. She hates me!" Caleb said.

**A/N: Well how'd you like it? It's one of my longest chapters. I really hope you liked this! :- ). Don't forget to review! Will Cornelia ever go with Caleb?? Read more ;-) **


	4. Make ups & Break ups

_Recap: "You lied saying "I'm a rebel leader, I should stay with my world.". You just wanted to have sex with the queen! You thought because you had a pretty girlfriend every girl will want you!" Cornelia said._

"_That's not true!" Caleb said._

"_Why do care now? I have a boyfriend, who lives in the same world as me AND he won't leave me! Ever!" Cornelia said running away so Caleb doesn't catch her._

"_I can't do anything. She hates me!" Caleb said._

**Ariphyx **

**Written By: :- )**

**Chapter Four: Makeups & Breakups**

**A/N: Don't forget to read and review! :- ) This chapter some people will break up, some will make up and some will get together but who? Read more! Review :D**

The next day at school

**A/N: Caleb went to Sheffield for a bit but then he went back to Meridan and now he is back. Caleb has the same classes as Cornelia, isn't she lucky :P.**

"Students. Remember Caleb Hart? Well guess who is back! Mr. Hart!" The teacher, Ms. Song told her History class.

"Oh great." Cornelia muttered.

When Caleb came into the class, the girls were hooting.

"Um. Thanks lady's." Caleb said grinning.

"Oh my god! Cornelia! You are so lucky! You dated Caleb! He is a hottie!" The girl next to Cornelia, Meena, said to her.

"Ew. I hate his ass so much." Cornelia told her.

"You are his girlfriend!" Meena said.

"I don't care! I hate him! He isn't my boyfriend. We broke up!" Cornelia told her.

"Mr. Hart, will you sit next to Cornelia?" Ms. Song told Caleb.

"Haha." Meena laughed having Cornelia shoot a glare at her.

"Hey." Caleb said to Cornelia.

"Leave me alone!" Cornelia said.

"I was just saying Hi." Caleb said.

"I don't care!" Cornelia said.

"But I still love you!" Caleb said.

"How much girls have you said that too? Or how much queens?" Cornelia said.

"Why do you think I'm sleeping with Elyon?" Caleb asked annoyed.

"I was talking to Jantis (Jantis is one of Elyon's servants) because I was looking for Elyon." Cornelia said. "Jantis told me she and you went into a bedroom in the castle."

"That could mean anything." Caleb told her.

"Jantis knocked on the door when I left. So then when he opened the door Elyon's hair was messed up and when he looked more into the door you were shirtless on the bed!"

"I don't know what your talking about!" Caleb whispered.

"I know you do!" Cornelia said.

"How do you know he was saying the truth?" Caleb asked angrily.

"Why the hell would anyone lie about that?" Cornelia answered angrily.

"Anybody! Are you retard?" Caleb told Cornelia.

"Oh so now you are insulting me! I hate your damn guts so much!" Cornelia whispered back.

"When's study hall?" Caleb whispered.

"Right. After this! Why?" Cornelia whispered.

"I need to go to Meridian." Caleb said.

"Oh great! There goes Jantis!" Cornelia said.

"That's not the only thing. I need to meet my father." Caleb said.

"Well atleast I have a couple!" Cornelia said.

"You mean Peter? He is a g.." Caleb said interrupted.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGG_

"Bye!" Caleb said.

"How are you going to go to Meridian." Cornelia told Caleb.

"When I spoke to my father yesterday. He gave me the sword." Caleb said.

"What's the sword?" Cornelia said.

"It's called the Sword of Phyx." Caleb said.

"Phyx? What is Phyx?" Cornelia asked.

"You know how the Heart Will has is a necklace, the Heart of Zamballia is a stick, The Heart of Meridian is a necklace. The Soul of Ariphyx is a sword as only men used it, so we call it Sword of Phyx." Caleb said.

"Why?" Cornelia asked.

"I don't know." Caleb said shrugging.

"Whatever. So your going to make a portal with a sword? This oughta be good." Cornelia said.

"Haha. It will be." Caleb said grinning.

"Wait. I have a question before I go." Caleb said.

"What?!" Cornelia said.

"If I proved to you that I never slept with Elyon, will you still be mad at me?" Caleb asked.

"Yes. I hate you. Because I don't know if you slept with anyone else plus you still left me for Meridian. Now your gonna leave me for your Aridork." Corneila said angrily.

"Ariphyx. I love y-" Caleb said but Cornelia pushed Caleb into the portal.

"Your dead to me!" Cornelia said when Caleb was gone.

**IN MERIDIAN:**

_At Elyon's castle. _

"JANTIS!" Caleb yelled.

"Caleb? What are you doing here?" Elyon asked.

"Where the hell is Jantis?" Caleb asked angrily.

"Why?" Elyon said.

"Don't worry about it! I will tell you later!" Caleb said.

"Jantis!" Elyon yelled.

"Yes Queen Elyon." Jantis said coming. But running away when he saw Caleb.

"Not so fast!" Caleb said.

"I'll leave you 2 alone." Elyon said walking away.

"Please Queen Elyon! He's gonna kill me!" Jantis said but Elyon just left him.

"Ok! Cut the crap! Why the hell did you tell Cornelia I was sleeping with Elyon!?!?" Caleb yelled. "You know it isn't true!"

"Haha! That bitch believed me. I'm surprised she told you, she would do anything for gossip! She is such a slut!" Jantis said.

"What!" Caleb said "Who the fuck are you calling bitch?!"

Caleb punched Jantis.

"Oh. Did Cornelia tell you how she found out the truth?" Jantis said with a grin.

Caleb slapped Jantis.

"How?" Caleb said angrily.

"Like I said she is an idiot! She will believe anything she hears! Jantis said.

"WHAT!?!?!" Caleb said.

"I wanted to destroy the Guardians, Soul of Ariphyx." Jantis said with a smile.

"What the fuck!? How do you know!?" Caleb said pissed off.

"Haha!" Jantis smirked. "Caleb. I've known this for years!"

"I hate you!" Caleb said punching Jantis.

"Ah. Do you really think your punches are doing anything? My plan was so great. You, my friend made it even better!" Jantis said

"What do you mean?" Caleb said.

"Wow. I made up a master plan to take revenge on the Guardians for putting our King in bars. So I had to destroy them and I knew that you my boy will figure out soon, so I needed the Guardians to lose your trust so they wouldn't believe you. I knew Cornelia was the one who was "in love" with you" Jantis said "So if she was affected the most she would probably make get the guardians mad at you, leaving you all alone so they wouldn't know anything that's happening in our beloved Meridian."

Oh of course you mad my plan easier as Cornelia was mad with you for leaving Earth. Then you burning Cornelia's arm. Haha! You made my plan as perfect as it is!"

"I hate you so much!" Caleb said.

"Haha! I hate you too!" Jantis said throwing a powerful beam of light at him.

"Now. I'm going to kill you!" Jantis said.

"Not if I do it first!" Caleb said.

"What can you do?" Jantis said with a laugh.

"Well before this I went to my father, the previous Soul of Ariphyx." Caleb said with a grin.

"Wow. Patheticness runs in the family." Jantis said with a giggle.

"Sword of Phyx!" Caleb said and he transformed into a black armored man with belt of all the weapons, he had black boots and he looked HOT!

"So your just gonna change? How pathetic!" Jantis said shooting a powerful beam again.

"Haha!" Caleb laughed shooting a huge blast of wind.

"AHHHH!" Jantis said.

"Wow. That's all just a wind blast?" Jantis said.

"Nope. My father taught me this one, how to lock some up! Caleb said "I like drinking my milk in a cup so tie this man up!"

With Caleb's poetic spell, Jantis was locked up.

"I am wearing my transforming gear so bring Cornelia here." Caleb said using his power to bring Cornelia in Meridan.

"Huh? Where am I?" Cornelia asked confused.

"Sweet." Caleb said grinning.

"Cornelia! Listen to what Jantis has to say." Caleb said.

"I'm not saying it!" Jantis said.

"Oh yes you are!" Caleb said glaring at Jantis.

"I don't care. I will never confess." Jantis said smiling.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Cornelia pleaded.

"Fine you won't confess, Cornelia is wearing a beautiful dress, so make Jantis confess!" Caleb said.

"Caleb did not sleep with Elyon. I want to destroy all guardians. I wanted Caleb dead." Jantis confessed but when he did he spoke like a robot.

"What?!?!" Cornelia said in tears.

"Cornelia, its ok." Caleb said.

"As earth makes clay, send Jantis away." Caleb said sending Jantis away in those kind of prison's Phobos is in.

"Cornelia, I'm sorry." Caleb said.

"Its ok." Cornelia said crying again.

"I really understand how you feel." Caleb said.

"I'm sorry I thought you slept with Elyon." Cornelia said weeping away.

"It's ok. Anyone would have thought that." Caleb said.

"Come on. Let's go back." Caleb said.

"Sword of Phyx!" Caleb said transforming and making a portal.

**BACK IN EARTH:**

"Hey!" Caleb said to Cornelia who was still crying.

"What?" Cornelia said a bit cold.

"I wanna know. Are you still mad at me?" Caleb said hoping she will say no.

"Yes. But not as mad." Cornelia said.

"But." Caleb said.

"I don't care. I don't want to hear it." Cornelia said.

"Friends?" Caleb said taking out his hand from his front pocket.

Cornelia nods and hugs him instead and he hugs her back.

"I still love you." Caleb said.

"Don't push it." Cornelia said.

"It was nice try wasn't it." Caleb said smiling.

"Yea. It was." Cornelia said.

_**ON THE FIELD WITH STEPHEN AND IRMA: **_

"Open up" Stephen said putting a grape in Irma's mouth.

"Thanks." Irma said putting a grape in Stephen's mouth.

"Thanks babe." Stephen said pushing Irma towards him.

"I'm so happy I met you. I love you so much!" Stephen said kissing Irma on the cheek.

"Yea." Irma said a bit sadly.

Stephen sighed.

"What's wrong?" Stephen asked his girlfriend.

"Nothing." Irma said.

"No. Tell me!" Stephen said.

"Stephen, we barely know each other." Irma said.

"No. We know we love each other." Irma said with a grin.

"I'm not sure about it. I mean yesterday I realized I hardly even know you. Stephen, I don't even know your last name!" Irma said sadly.

"Vandil!" Stephen said. "Now you know."

"That's not the point. I know nothing about you. It's hard for me to say.." Irma said about to cry.

"But. Irma. Irma Lair. We were at Sunshine's Day Care together!" Stephen said smiling.

"Stephen, that was when we were 7." Irma said.

"We knew each other. We were best friends." Stephen said.

"Were!" Irma said.

"Now we are boyfriend and girlfriend." Stephen said smiling.

"No! Stephen! You know nothing of me! Yes! We were best friends but its been like 10 years! And remember that vow, no one would ever replace us for a couple. That we will get married, we will be boyfriend and girlfriend. Well guess what? That vow broke a while back." Irma said.

"What do you mean?" Stephen said.

"I promise you. You have had a girlfriend before!" Irma said.

"Ok. Fine. I did. Her name was Tina. She was beautiful. But I mean I'm a guy." Stephen said.

"Oh shut it! Nigel used that excuse! I never broke that vow." Irma said.

"So you are mad at the fact that I broke the vow?" Stephen said.

"No. I'm not mad I'm just confused. I don't know you. I just know you as Stephen Vandil. You are a jock, a joker and you can use the element of air." Irma said bravely.

"You are Irma Lair. You are a comedian and you can use the element of water." Stephen said.

"What's my favorite color?" Irma said.

"I don't know. Red?" Stephen said hoping he was right.

"No. It's turquoise." Irma said.

"Oh wow. I don't know your favorite color! Big deal!" Stephen said a bit ticked off.

"Yes! Big deal! I've only wanted my dream boy to a friend who became a boyfriend! Not some guy who I knew when I was 7 then 10 years later I meet up with him!"Irma said.

"But. I love you!" Stephen said.

"Stephen, it's too sudden. I'm sorry." Irma said hugging him.

"I understand." Stephen said hugging Irma.

"Maybe one day." Irma said hugging him tightly.

Stephen had tears in his eyes.

**IN GYM WITH NIGEL AND TARANEE: **

"Okay! Everybody! Take a break!" The gym teacher, Mr. Cat said.

"Finally." Taranee said as she was sweating.

"Hey! Taranee!" Nigel said catching up to Taranee.

"Leave me alone." Taranee said coldly.

"No." Nigel said holding onto Taranee's arm.

"Let go of my arm!" Taranee said angrily.

"No. Listen to me!" Nigel said.

"Your just going to make up some lame excuse!" Taranee told her ex.

"Why can't you give me a second chance or atleast just hear me out. Please. Taranee, I understand how you feel." Nigel said.

"No you don't! You don't know how I felt! You know I was going to give you something special! Then I saw you kissing her!" Taranee said.

"What were you going to give me?" Nigel said.

"It doesn't matter. Plus, why do you care so much about me? You had Kate! My mother was right about you!" Taranee said.

"No! No she wasn't! She thought I was a bad influence on you, that's not true. And I don't love Kate. I love you." Nigel said.

"Oh shut the crap!" Taranee said.

"Hey! You can't say crap!" Mr. Cat said.

"Um. Mr. Cat? You just said it. And in the handbook it never says you can't say crap." Nigel said defending the girl he loves the most.

"But it never said you can. Wait. Ugh. Your off the hook this time." Mr. Cat said walking off.

"Don't I deserve a thanks?" Nigel said grinning.

"For? Cheating on me?" Taranee said coldly.

"No. What do I have to do for you to forgive me?" Nigel pleaded.

"Nothing." Taranee said.

"But your mad at me." Nigel said.

"Well not as much. I just know we will never be the same again. So you better get the dreams of me and you as a couple again out of your mind!" Taranee snapped back.

"I can't. I'm a dream catcher I always want my dreams to come true." Nigel said grinning again.

"Too bad." Taranee said coldly.

"There has to be something I have to do? I mean you can't stay mad at me forever. Can you?" Nigel said.

"I told you I'm not mad at you. I just know we will never be the same again." Taranee said.

"But why?" Nigel said.

"You were freakin making out with Kate!" Taranee said "Unless I'm blind I saw you happily making out with her, more happier than you have ever been when you made out with me!".

"That's not true!" Nigel said.

"Then what's the reason? You were drunk? You thought it was me? You are a boy?" Taranee snapped.

"Listen to me. Please. Hear me out. The truth is.." Nigel said interrupted by Taranee.

"Oh. So. Everything you said was a lie!??!" Taranee said angrily.

"Hear me out! As you know I am so-so with Uriah. So as you know Uriah was at the party and he had brought alcohol and he dared me drink it, so I did. Then the drink had a worm in it which made me think Kate was you."

"Wow. That's the lamest one I've heard all day. Even if I did believe that. I still wouldn't believe that you don't like Kate as how I always see how you look at her!" Taranee said leaving Nigel alone .

"Why me?" Nigel said.

The announcements were on aka the radio thing Irma does.

"Hell Sheffield! It's Lair on the Air! Guess what's coming up! The Battle of the Bands! Hosted by ME! Anyone can enter! The winner wins new band equipment! Yea. I know I'm surprised you guys get something! Be there! Tickets are only 3 bucks!" Irma said.

"Kay! We are off air now." Martin told Irma.

"Hey Irma." Martin said.

"Um. Hi." Irma said waving.

"Is it true that your dating that new kid?" Martin asked a bit hurt.

"No. I am not." Irma said sadly and left the room.

"Was it something I said?" Martin said confused.

**AT STUDY HALL FOR HAYLIN AND Eric:**

"Hey Eric!" Haylin said excitedly.

"Hey Haylin!" Erica said happily.

"What's up?" Haylin asked her major crush.

"Nothing. Just reviewing some notes for the math quiz." Eric said frowning.

"Oh." Haylin said grabbing a seat.

"Did you need something?" Eric asked his major crush.

"Kinda. I had a question." Haylin said looking down.

"Yea?" Eric said.

"You know how you and me we hang out a lot." Haylin said.

"Yea. It's really sweet that we do." Eric said smiling.

"Would you say we are…" Haylin said blushing.

"We are?" Eric asked.

"Going out!?" Haylin said having her whole face turn red.

"Wow." Eric said surprised.

"Sorry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Haylin said sadly.

"No. I mean. Yes. I mean. I want to go out with you. That's what I'm trying to say. I mean I really like you. A lot. I mean you are the perfect girl for me." Eric said blushing.

"Aww really?" Haylin said happily "No one's ever said that to me!".

"Is that because I'm your perfect boy!" Eric said grinning.

Haylin nodded and hugging him.

"So we are still on for that Science Fashion Show right?" Eric said happily.

"Of course!" Haylin said clapping her hands.

Finally school was over for the day.

Caleb told the guardians and Matt and Stephen about Jantis and everything that had happened. They were all happily walking till Nigel came up running to Matt. Causing Taranee to leave but Caleb got her back.

"Hey man! Wreck 55 is totally gonna enter the Battle of the Bands right?" Nigel said excitedly.

"Hell ya man!" Matt said high fiving Nigel.

"Oh great. Now I can't attend that." Taranee said with a sigh.

"Why?" Haylin asked the fire guardian.

"He's going there." Taranee said angrily.

"Matt! I need to talk to you in private." Nigel said.

"Why not just say it in front of our face?!" Taranee said annoyed.

"Please man!" Nigel said.

"Fine. We'll talk and walk. Come on." Matt said walking away with Nigel.

"What's up man?" Matt asked his friend.

"Dude! I made a song." Nigel said.

"You took me away from them to tell me you have a song?" Matt said.

"No. The song is for Taranee. I need her to forgive me." Nigel said.

"Dude. No offense. You messed up bad with her." Matt said.

"I know. And we need to practice a lot. This needs to be perfect!" Nigel pleaded.

"Fine. Are you going to sing?" Matt said with a chuckle.

"Shut up hoe!" Nigel said.

"Come on! I told the rest!" Nigel said running away.

"Coming!" Matt said following him.

BACK TO CORNELIA, IRMA, WILL, TARANEE AND YOU KNOW THEM:

"I gotta go to Meridian." Caleb said.

"Why?" Haylin asked.

"I need to meet with my father regarding this whole soul business." Caleb said.

"Oh. I need to go meet Peter." Cornelia said looking at her pink watch.

"Yea sure. You guy's aren't just gonna make out in a corner?" Haylin said giggling.

Cornelia shot a glare at Haylin.

"Bye!" Caleb said running away.

"Got to go!" Cornelia said running away.

"So what do you want to do?" Will asked.

"I'm seeing Star Trek with Eric!!" Haylin said excitedly.

"Now?" Irma said.

"Yup! Bye!" Haylin said running away.

"Let me guess you 2 lovebirds are gonna go make out or something?" Will said winking.

"I gotta go!" Irma said running away in tears.

"What's up with her?" Will asked Stephen confused.

"Irma and me broke up." Stephen said quietly.

"What? Oh my god! Why?" Will said surprised.

"She said she didn't know me." Stephen said sadly.

"Aww. It's ok." Will said trying to cheer up her new friend.

"I wish. I really thought I was in love when I first saw her but seems like it was a false positive." Stephen said sitting on a rock.

"Aww. Stephen its ok. It happens to use some time." Will said.

"But this time I was sure. This is probably karma for breaking the vow." Stephen said.

"The vow? What vow?" Will asked confused.

"Irma use to live in Samsville with me and Matt. So me, Irma and Matt all went to the same Daycare. Irma and Matt were friends and Me and Matt were neighbors which made us best buddies. So Matt introduced me to Irma. Me and Irma became really close and we wanted to go out but we were to young as we were only 7!" Stephen said "So we made a vow we would be the first person we kiss and date, which I broke because I was with a girl named Tina and I broke up with her as I figured I met Irma again."

"Aww. That's cute! Wait! Matt knew all this!" Will said a bit angrier.

"Yea. Haha! I remember Aqua." Stephen said grinning "She was a beauty."

"Who's Aqua?" Will asked a bit concerned.

"Oh. Matt's ex girl friend." Stephen said.

"What?!" Will yelled.

"Yea. He broke up with her when he came here to Heatherfield." Stephen explained.

"He lied." Will said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Stephen said confused.

"Matt lies to me a lot! He hides things from me! He said I was his first girl friend! He hid from me that he even had an ex girlfriend, and that he knew Irma! I told him everything about me!" Will said crying.

"Wow. Don't worry." Stephen said cheering up his red headed friend.

"No. I'm sick and tired of it. I think I know what I have to do." Will said getting up.

"You mean?" Stephen said.

"Yes." Will said.

"Come on." Stephen said.

"Where?" Will said.

"Let's go to Matt together." Stephen said.

"Can you tell me more about Matt?" Will said.

Stephen told Will about Matt and Will got even more sadder as she realized Matt lied to her a lot.

**IN MERIDIAN:**

"Father! Father!" Caleb said looking for his father at his house.

As Caleb didn't know, Julian was unconscious in Nerissa's cave while Nerissa glamoured into Julian and was at Caleb's house.

"Father!" Caleb yelled again.

"Caleb?" Julian aka Nerissa said.

**[A/N: When I write Julian in this scene it means its Nerissa glamoured as Julin because Julian is right now unconscious.]**

"Where were you?" Caleb said a bit worried.

"I was out in the yard." Julian said.

"Oh ok. I want you to train me with the Soul of Ariphyx." Caleb said.

Julain smirked.

"Perfect." Nerissa thought.

"Of course!" Julian said.

"First, I want to know how to control my power." Caleb said bravely.

"To control it you must say I want power, I want power." Julian said grinning.

"What do you mean?" Caleb said.

"At this moment your power isn't as strong as it can be if it was mastered." Julian said.

"Yes." Caleb said.

"So if you think about how much you want power, you will be able to control it and use it." Julian explained.

"Really? I've never heard of that." Caleb said.

"Remember I told you. The Soul of Ariphyx is different from the others." Julian said with a smirk.

"Yea. I do." Caleb said.

"Wow. I never even said that." Nerissa thought.

"So to master your power. You need to know how much power you can get." Julian said.

"Nice!" Caleb said happily.

"Remember son, always think of how much power you can get and you will soon master your power." Julian said smiling.

"Thanks Dad!" Caleb said hugging him.

"I love you son. I really do" Julian said hugging Caleb tightly.

"Oh. And I have another question." Caleb said.

"Yes?" Julian said.

"Do you think I will get corrupted with power like my mother?" Caleb asked.

"No. You won't be. Son. I chose you to be the Soul because I knew you could handle the amount of power the Heart had, also with the amount of power Nerissa had when giving birth to you it is probably in your blood. You just need to relax and tell you what I told you to do and you will be able to control all that power." Julian said.

"Thanks so much! I gotta get going!" Caleb said waving goodbye.

"Goodbye, son." Julian said before Caleb left threw the door.

Nerissa snapped and she turned back to her regular young self (she hasn't turned old haha).

"That fool! Ha! Now he will want more power which I will give to him and then he will be my slave and we will be unstoppable!" Nerissa said smiling evily.

AT PETER'S HOUSE:

"Hey boo!" Cornelia said when she came into Peter's room.

"Hey babe!" Peter said.

Cornelia walked in and sat on his lap.

"I love you sooooooo much!" Cornelia said seductively.

"Ha! I love you too!" Peter said holding onto her tightly.

Cornelia gave Peter a big smooch on the lips and fell on the bed.

"Baby! You know what I said." Peter said.

"Please." Cornelia said.

Peter gave Cornelia a big smooch.

"I love you so much! You are the most beautiful girl ever" Peter said as he lay next to her.

"You're the hottest guy I've met!" Cornelia said.

Peter smiled and started to kiss her on the neck.

"Wait. Stop." Cornelia said.

"Huh? You wanted it?" Peter said confused.

"I don't know. Hey! I got to go. I'll AIM you later or something." Cornelia said leaving.

"Wait. But. I don't get it." Peter said.

Cornelia was walking back home.

"He's my boyfriend. Why did I stop him?" Cornelia thought.

"I love him. Right?" Cornelia thought.

"I can't love Caleb! I hate him! He left me!" Cornelia said.

"Do you think I love Caleb?" Cornelia thought.

"But I can't love Peter and Caleb." Cornelia said.

**Later that night**

**a/n: By the way here is the gang's AIM's:**

**Peter- Ballaboy028**

**Taranee- BurninGhetto**

**Matt- RockinShagon2.0 **

**Irma- QueenofJokers **

**Will-HeartsQueen **

**Haylin- Ubessedwithlaughter05050**

**Cornelia- SexyIcePrincessXOXO**

**Eric-ScienceSaxboy **

**Stephen- HottieNumber1**

**Nigel-RockstarWreck55**

**Caleb- RebelHotstop **

On AIM that day

Ballaboy028- Hey Corny! Are you there?

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- Hey Pete! I am here.

Ballaboy028- What's up with today?

SexyIcePrincesXOXO- Sorry. I was really tired.

Ballaboy028- Oh. Why not dinner tomorrow to cheer you up :- )

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- Sounds great!

Ballaboy028- Great! Hey! I gotta go! I have practice for tomorrow's game! Love you!

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- Bye!

Ballaboy028- Bye!

SexyIcePrincess- Bye

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RockinShagon2.0- Hey Baby!

HeartsQueen- Hi.

RockinShagon2.0- What's wrong? You don't sound like yourself.

HeartsQueen- Don't worry about it.

RockinShagon2.0- You're my girlfriend. I care for you. Are you mad at me because I left all of a sudden?

HeartsQueen- No.

RockinShagon2.0- Then why?

HeartsQueen- Have you ever hid anything from me?

RockinShagon2.0- No I've told you everything about me.

HeartsQueen- Oh ok. So how's Aqua doing?

RockinShagon2.0- Aqua? Who's Aqua?

HeartsQueen- Oh. I don't know. Maybe your ex-girlfriend!

RockinShagon2.0- Oh her.

HeartsQueen- Yea her. Matt, you lied to me. You said I was your first girlfriend. But Aqua was!

RockinShagon2.0- Who told you?

HeartsQueen- That doesn't matter! Why have you hid so much stuff from me?!?! You lie and hide stuff from me! You cannot me my Matt. The Matt who I love.

RockinShagon2.0- There was a reason to why I hid those stuff from you.

HeartsQueen- Don't wanna heart it. Goodbye.

RockinShagon2.0- Wait! Are you breaking up with me?

HeartsQueen- Yes. I'm sorry. Now you can be with Aqua again.

RockinShagon2.0- I don't care about Aqua. I care about you.

HEARTS OF QUEEN SIGNED OFF.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: This is probably my longest chapter. I think. I will continue more with the IM's. Hope you liked this one! Don't forget to review! :- ). I think this story is gonna be really good ;). XOXO! ;D. If you didn't get it the make ups were- Eric & Haylin and some more but I won't spoil them plus some people are getting closer. The breakups were Stephen and Irma AND Will and Matt : - ( **


	5. Battle of the Bands

_Recap_

_Rockinshagon2.0- Wait are you breaking up with me?_

_HeartsQueen- Yes. I'm sorry. Now you can be with Aqua again._

_RockinShagon2.0- I don't care about Aqua. I care about you._

_HEARTSOFQUEEN SIGNEDOFF_

**A/N: If you forgot everybody's AIM screename it's:**

**Matt- RockinShagon2.0**

**Will- HeartsQueen**

**Cornelia- SexyIcePrincessXOXO**

**Caleb- RebelHotstop**

**Nigel- RockstarWreck55**

**Taranee- BurninGhetto**

**Haylin- Ubessedwithlaughter05050**

**Eric- ScienceSaxboy**

**Irma- QueenofJokers**

**Stephen- HottieNumber1**

**Peter- Ballaboy028**

**Oh and I forgot to add Elyon's last chapter**

**Elyon- ArtyCheergirl**

**Enjoy!**

**Don't mind the grammar when they are talking on AIM because it's IM Talk :P hahaha.**

**Sorry I didn't update soon, I was really busy with other stuff. Sorry! Read and Review! : - )**

**Ariphyx**

**Written By: Me : - )**

**Chapter Five: Battle of the Bands **

RockinShagon2.0- Hey man!

HottieNumber1- Hey! Wats up?

RockinShagon2.0- Everythings messed up man!

HottieNumber1- What do you mean?

RockinShagon2.0- What the hell? You should know!

HottieNumber1- Ya. I'll know when you tell me.

RockinShagon2.0- Will fucking broke up with me!

HottieNumber1- Oh.

RockinShagon2.0- I hate you for this!

HottieNumber1-Wow. What did I do?

RockinShagon2.0- What the fuck is wrong with you? You fucking told Will about Aqua!

HottieNumber1- Well when I told her, how the hell was I supposed to know you were fuckin lying to her the whole time!

RockinShagon2.0- Hey! Maybe you should just go back to your damn love life! Wait you don't fucking have one!

HottieNumber1- Maybe you should shut the fuck up! I don't get what I did which was so bad! You lied to her ever since you were dating her!

RockinShagon2.0- There was a damn reason.

HottieNumber1- Yea. It better be a good damn reason!

RockinShagon2.0- Just leave me alone.

HottieNumber1- Dude. I mean seriously she would have understood if you told her.

RockinShagon2.0- I said leave me alone! Dude! Cause of your damn blabber mouth I'm single!

HottieNumber1- Oh wow. Dude! Just talk to her!

RockinShagon2.0- Unless your retard, she's pissed at me!

HottieNumber1- Too bad. Now I gotta go while I'm gone, you should have a chill pill!

RockinShagon2.0- Damn! I shouldn't have brought you here!

HottieNumber1- Hey! Your not the only one with love problems! Mine isn't even for a reason!

RockinShagon2.0- Whatever.

HottieNumber1- Yea. Whatever!

RockinShagon2.0- Why did you have to tell her?

HOTTIENUMBER1 IS AWAY FROM HIS COMPUTER

MESSAGE: I'm not here right now! If its important send me a text or something ;) cya

"Really. He just signed off on me! Wow." Matt said sighing.

ROCKSTARWRECK55 SIGNED ON

BURNINGHETTO SIGEND ON

RockstarWreck55- Taranee!

RockstarWreck55- Yo! Are you there?

RockstarWreck55- Aw. Come on. Please talk to me it's important!

BurninGhetto- What?

RockstarWreck55- Hi.

RockstarWreck55- I wasn't done. Come on respond.

BurninGhetto- Ok. It's pretty obvious what your about to say isn't important, so why should I bother?

RockstarWreck55- Are you going to the Battle of the Bands?

BurninGhetto- Haven't decided yet? Why?

RockstarWreck55- Just asking.

RockstarWreck55- Listen. Can't we at least be friends?

BurninGhetto- No.

RockstarWreck55- Ok. I don't get it. Your mad at me. Then you say you aren't but then you are.

BurninGhetto- I'm not mad at you. I'm just fed up with you. I know we can never be the same again.

RockstarWreck55- Come on. We can be friends.

RockstarWreck55- We were never friends, we met and we liked each other and started dating. So we aren't doing the same thing again. :D

BurninGhetto- I don't care. I gotta go. Bye.

RockstarWreck55- I know you don't have to go.

BurninGhetto- Yes I do.

BURNINGHETTO SIGNED OFF

"Damn. She was right" Nigel said with a grin.

**A/N: It's been a couple of days, so now it's the Battle of the Bands. **

"Hello Sheffield! Welcome to the Battle of the Bands!" Irma said in a loud voice over the microphone.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" People were screaming.

"First is, "Creepy Crawlers" with Uriah, Kurt and James!" Irma said.

Uriah who came in a rockstar costume and Kurt and James were in cloaks.

"1, 2, 3!" Uriah yelled.

"The Itsy Bitsy Spider climbed up the came the rain and washed the spider came the sun and dried up all the the Itsy Bitsy Spider climbed up the spout , that Itsy Bitsy Spider? he was really climbed that spout? so that he could feel? came that rain? dude, it was really? that spider thought that climb was something to? .He was washed away? washed away? washed away?He was washed away? washed away? washed away?He was washed away? washed away? washed away?But the sun came out and put a hurtin? on the spider was cool. Dry and feelin? no dude, be like Spider and take it to that again, cause, babe, climbin?s what it's all don't get washed away? washed away? washed away?Don't get washed away? washed away? washed away?Don't get washed away? washed away? washed away?ITSY BITSY SPIDER!!!!!" Uriah sang.

"Um. Wow! That deserves another round of applause!" Irma said going to the mic.

Uriah and his gang left the stage.

"Next is Alchemy and The Grumper Sisters!" Irma yelled

"_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationCome on Barbie, let's go party!I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationI'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy worldDress me up, make it tight, I'm your dollyYou're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"(uu-oooh-u)I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationCome on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you pleaseI can act like a star, I can beg on my kneesCome jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,hit the town, fool around, let's go partyYou can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationI'm a barbie girl, in the barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creation" Alchemy sang. _

"Thank you everybody!" Alchemy said showing a peace sign to the crowd.

"That was Alchemy and the Grumper Sisters!" Irma said "Now its WRECK 55!" Irma screamed.

The crowd was going crazy when Wreck 55 got onto stage.

"This song is for a special someone." Nigel said into the mic.

"Oh no. This ought to be good." Taranee said about to leave.

"Aww. Let's see how the song is!" Haylin said excitedly.

"Ugh. Fine." Taranee said.

"Oh many strangers on the , nearly everyone you 't relate, can't translate, can't createA connection. to keep your the path of least 't engage, keep to your cage, stay offstageFor everything 's there. Life angel from above?Helped me find the Taranee? the Taranee to love?The Taranee to love? The Taranee to love?I figured I'd stay on the be told, didn't trust myself:Always fade, don't make the grade, too afraidOf rejection. Oh?I didn't think I had the strengthTo find a girl on my a runt, always punt. No will to huntFor everything 's there. Life angel from above?Helped me find the Taranee? The Taranee to love?The Taranee to love? The Taranee to love?Game's full of our share of when push comes to shove?She's just the Taranee to 's just the Taranee to love.I found the Taranee to everything 's here. Life angel from above?She is just the Taranee? the Taranee to Taranee to love? The Taranee to love? Oh?The Taranee to love?" Nigel sang.

"He sang that for me?" Taranee said in a confused.

"Yes silly!" Haylin said excitedly.

"But he still cheated on you!" Irma said.

"Once again, this song is for a special person. I know that person is here. I want them to hear me out, I'm sorry. I made a grave mistake. Please take me back. I love you. Please give me another chance." Nigel said sadly.

Taranee ran on stage and gave her boyfriend a big kiss!

"I'm going to give you another chance!. " Taranee said happily.

"All I had to do was make you a song?" Nigel said grinning.

"I thought about it." Taranee said kissing him.

"I love you." Nigel said.

"Me too!" Taranee said.

The band shot a piece sign to the crowd and left the stage.

"Woo hoo! Now for our awesome judges, Me, Martin and the talent scout! We chose…" Irma said in a suspense voice "WRECK 55!!!!!" Irma yelled.

The crowd went crazy.

Wreck 55 came up and took the trophy.

"Now for your prize." Irma said.

Wreck 55's old band equipment was put backstage and the new equipment was put up front.

On the drums: They were cherry red for the borders and eggshell white for the middle. All the drums on the drum set were autographed by Joel's (the drummer) favorite band.

The guitars: Matt's guitar was Shiny cobalt blue for the borders and the part where the strings were was jet black, it was autographed by Matt's favorite band. Nigel's guitar was jungle green fro the borders and the part where the strings were was yellowish, it had Nigel's favorite band's autograph.

The band hugged Irma and high fived the other 2 judges.

"Now for the special performance!" Irma yelled.

Irma, Will, Haylin, Taranee and Cornelia who was forced to do this were in their W.I.T.C.H. costumes and got their band equipment:

Irma- Drums

Haylin- Tambourine

Taranee- Keyboard

Will- Guitar

Cornelia- Singer.

"We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H. We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H

There is a place where darkness reigns.

We've got the power to fight back.

We save the day. United five as one.

We can become more then you know,

The heart will lead the way to what we can control.

Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite!

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...

We fight the life, we fight the truth, this is our revolution.

In day and night, we have the strength and courage.

With all the nice, we bind the light,

Together we will have the power to control.

Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite!

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...

Our world is more than we see.

There's danger that lies beneath.

We fight to protect the free.

(Water, Fire, Earth, and Air)

To protect the free...

(Water, Fire, Earth, and Air)

Guardians Unite!

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are…" The girls sang together.

The crowd was yelling and going crazy.

When Cornelia left the stage, Peter gave Cornelia a huge kiss in front of Caleb who was about to give Cornelia a rose and chocolates.

Peter picked up Cornelia and left.

Caleb ran away, Will had saw what happened and ran after Caleb.

"Caleb, are you crying?" Will asked her really close friend.

"Leave me alone." Caleb said angrily but had tears falling from his face.

"Caleb, I understand how you feel. I saw what happened." Will said sadly.

"You saw I stupid I looked. Why do I keep thinking that I have a shot with Cornelia?" Caleb said trying to stop the hot tears fall from his face but he couldn't help it, he loved her.

"You do. Listen, none of us guardians are to happy with Cornelia dating Peter, not even Taranee. But its her life, we can't do anything about it." Will said sighing.

"Life is worse than hell!" Caleb said angrily.

"Tell me about it." Will said.

"What happened with you?" Caleb said putting his arm around his friend.

"I figured out my boyfriend lied to me ever since." Will said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Caleb said.

"Caleb. I promise that I will get Cornelia to love you again." Will said happily, "I don't want everybody to suffer like I did."

"Thanks. I'll try to straighten out Matt." Caleb said with a smile.

"Its ok. He's screwed up as he is. But at least you turned that frown upside down." Will said with a laugh.

"Will, you're a good friend." Caleb said hugging her.

"You too." Will said hugging her friend back.

"I gotta go. My mom is gonna be mad if I'm not home by 10 and its like 9:55" Will said looking at her green and white watch with emeralds on it.

"Haha. See ya! I'll probably talk to you on AIM if I get the signal." Caleb said with a wink.

"Haha." Will said laughing.

"Wait." Caleb said halting her.

"What?" Will said confused.

"Thanks." Caleb said hugging Will again.

Will left.

"Caleb! My man!" Matt said.

"What?" Caleb said a bit ticked off.

"Why were you hugging Will?" Matt said in a over protective voice.

"Why does it matter to you? Will and you aren't together." Caleb said.

"Listen. I only lied to Will to make her like me. I didn't know she liked me, I thought the group were just joking about it. " Matt said.

"Really?" Caleb said believing Matt.

"Yea man! You are an honest guy. Can you help me?" Matt pleaded.

"Haha. Sure. I helped you learn to fight." Caleb said with a grin, "But if you break her heart again, I'll break you.".

"Haha. I won't I swear" Matt said with a grin.

"I'll talk to her. I will tell you if anything important happens." Caleb said.

"Thanks man! I'm like the luckiest guy in the world to have a friend like you!" Matt said.

"You are the luckiest guy because you have Will. She's a great girl. You have a chance to get back with her. I don't have any chance with Cornelia." Caleb sighed.

"Aww man. What happened?" Matt said sadly.

"I saw her kissing Peter and they went off somewhere. Doing who knows what!" Caleb said knowing the tears were coming back.

"I'm sorry man! Who knows, you might get her one day." Matt said hoping to cheer up Caleb.

"I wish. I gotta go, back to Meridian. I'll IM you if there's signal." Caleb said with a wink.

"Haha! See ya!" Matt said waving good bye.

"Thanks man!" Matt said before Caleb left into the portal.

**[A/N: One it's a joke between that group about if there is signal in Meridian or not. And remember if Nerissa is ever glamoured as someone I will have told you before but instead of putting Nerissa aka ___ I'll put whoever she is glamoured as. I will tell you if it's the real one or not.]**

**IN MERIDIAN **

_**At Julian's house but Julian is still captured by Nerissa. So Nerissa has glamoured as Julian when she saw Caleb come in.**_

"Father!" Caleb yelled.

"Ah. Caleb." Julian said with a smile.

Caleb hugs his father.

"Your advice helped!" Caleb said.

"Really?" Julian said confused.

"I mean. Yes. Yes. It did. Indeed." Julian said hoping Caleb didn't hear what she previously said.

"It helps. But isn't there more to that? I mean it can't be that simple." Caleb said.

"Perfect!" Nerissa thought.

"Yes. There is one more way." Julian said.

"What?" Caleb said impatiently.

"It's very dangerous." Julian said warning his son.

"I'm willing to do anything for the power." Caleb said with a grin.

"I can't train you." Julian said.

"What do you mean?" Caleb said confused.

"For this task. Nerissa has to train you." Julian said with an evil smile.

"Um. Why?" Caleb asked confused.

"You said you wanted power. Nerissa can give you power." Julian said.

"No. I don't want to be trained with her." Caleb said a bit annoyed.

"You must. I can't train you for power. Yes. I was the previous Soul of Ariphyx, but I never used it's power." Julian lied.

"Really?" Caleb said.

"Yes. I fought with my hands. And that has been passed onto you. Nerissa is power. She knows how to use magic." Julian said.

"But. Won't she try to corrupt me with power?" Caleb said.

"I've warned her in such a way if she tries to she will die. It's a long story." Julian said shaking his head.

"But.." Caleb said speechless.

"I'm sorry but I know you will be the best Soul of Ariphyx!" Julian said.

"But the guardians will be very disappointed at me." Caleb said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about them. You must choose, hiding it from them and being a successful Soul of Ariphyx, the first successful Soul or you will follow all the previous Soul of Ariphyx's path of failure but have your guardians not be mad at you." Julian said seriously.

"They will probably get over it. Plus I bet they would be happy for me if I was successful." Caleb said smiling.

"Ah. Good boy. Why not start your training today?" Julian said.

"Um. Sorry Dad. School." Caleb said with a laugh.

"If I were you I would start the earliest to get it over with the earliest." Julian said sternly.

"Well I bet they wouldn't care. I mean I hardly go anyways." Caleb said with a laugh.

"Ah. Now run along to Nerissa's cave!" Julian said.

Caleb smiled and waved goodbye.

"Sword of Phyx!" Caleb said creating a portal and going through it.

"Fool!" Nerissa said turning herself back to her old self.

Nerissa made a portal INTO the cave unlike Caleb who made it outside of the cave.

Nerissa quickly hid Julian and sat down like she didn't know what was happening.

"Mom!" Caleb yelled in the cave.

"Huh?" Nerissa pretended.

"Hi." Caleb said.

"Hello son. Are you here for your training?" Nerissa said happily.

"Yes. Now listen. No smart tricks!" Caleb said sternly.

"I told you. I'm not going to try to steal the heart." Nerissa said crossing her heart.

"What are you crossing?" Caleb said with a grin.

"Very funny. Now shall we?" Nerissa asked the Soul of Ariphyx.

"Fine." Caleb said.

"Sit." Nerissa said getting Caleb a seat.

"Now what do you want most?" Nerissa said sitting down in front of Caleb.

"Cornelia." Caleb said with a smile.

"What?" Nerissa said a bit ticked off.

"I'm not sure." Caleb said.

"Ugh. Did you not listen to your father?" Nerissa said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Caleb said confused.

"He told me, he told you the way to control your power, you must say something!" Nerissa said.

"Yea. He said to say "I want power.", " Caleb said repeating Nerissa's words.

"Did you?" Nerissa asked.

"Yes." Caleb nodded.

"Now. What do you want most?" Nerissa said smirking.

"I want power." Caleb said bravely.

"Well. Caleb. I know a lot about your Soul I must say. Its powers are very amazing and powerful. Caleb. With this you can probably be a servant of the world." Nerissa said smirking.

"SERVANT?!?!" Caleb said angrily.

"Yes. A servant with only a bit power compared to the King of the World." Nerissa said poisoning her son's mind.

"No! I am the King of the World!" Caleb said angrily not knowing that he is slowly falling into Nerissa's trap.

"Oh. No. You aren't. You are pathetic servant!" Nerissa said.

"NO! I have all the power I need!" Caleb yelled.

"Caleb, you need power to become a King. Will you promise to listen to everything I say." Nerissa said.

"What! No!" Caleb yelled.

"What!?!?! You want to become a King! You need power! I will give you power!" Nerissa said holding out her hand.

Caleb put his hand on hers.

Nerissa smirked.

"Now. Tell me everything you hate. And I will tell you how to destroy your hate." Nerissa said grinning.

"I hate Peter!" Caleb yelled.

"Now. Who is Peter?" Nerissa said confused.

"The guy dating Cornelia." Caleb said angrily.

"Oh." Nerissa smirked.

"I see you like Cornelia." Nerissa said with a grin.

"Like? I love her!" Caleb said.

"With power. You will have anything. You can have Cornelia all to yourself with power." Nerissa said.

"I will kill Peter." Caleb said pissed off.

"Perfect! That easily destroy your hate!" Nerissa said.

"I'm going to kill Peter…" Caleb said with an evil grin.

**A/N: Will Caleb really kill Peter? Or is this a dream of Nerissa's? Whatever it is, lets hope its not true :D. Haha! Review! The faster you review, the faster I will update ;). Cya! Hahah. **


	6. The Attack

**Ariphyx **

**Written By: Me**

**Chapter Six: The Attack**

**A/N: I am super sorry I haven't updated. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

"Perfect!" Nerissa said looking through a crystal ball.

"Now how can I get that to happen?" Nerissa said angrily.

"Someone is here for you." The guard said.

Nerissa put the crystal ball away.

"Mom." Caleb said.

"Caleb!" Nerissa said with a smile.

"Where is father?" Caleb asked angrily.

"What?" Nerissa said surprised.

"He isn't at his house. Do you know where he is?" Caleb asked.

"I saw him at the market." Nerissa said.

Caleb left.

"Perfect!" Nerissa said transforming her self into Julian.

**AT THE MARKET:**

"Father!" Caleb said seeing Julian aka Nerissa.

"Ah. Caleb!" Julian said.

"I need to talk to you!" Caleb said.

"Ok. Lets go back to my home." Julian said.

"Aren't you going to buy anything?" Caleb said suspiciously.

"I was here to meet someone." Julian said quickly.

"Ok." Caleb said.

**AT JULIAN'S HOUSE**

"So son, what did you need to talk to me about?" Julian asked.

"Your advice helped!" Caleb said.

"Really?" Julian said confused.

"I mean. Yes. Yes. It did. Indeed." Julian said hoping Caleb didn't hear what she previously said.

"It helps. But isn't there more to that? I mean it can't be that simple." Caleb said.

"Perfect!" Nerissa thought.

"Yes. There is one more way." Julian said.

"What?" Caleb said impatiently.

"It's very dangerous." Julian said warning his son.

"I'm willing to do anything for the power." Caleb said with a grin.

"I can't train you." Julian said.

"What do you mean?" Caleb said confused.

"For this task. Nerissa has to train you." Julian said with an evil smile.

"Um. Why?" Caleb asked confused.

"You said you wanted power. Nerissa can give you power." Julian said.

"No. I don't want to be trained with her." Caleb said a bit annoyed.

"You must. I can't train you for power. Yes. I was the previous Soul of Ariphyx, but I never used it's power." Julian lied.

"Really?" Caleb said.

"Yes. I fought with my hands. And that has been passed onto you. Nerissa is power. She knows how to use magic." Julian said.

"But. Won't she try to corrupt me with power?" Caleb said.

"I've warned her in such a way if she tries to she will die. It's a long story." Julian said shaking his head.

"But.." Caleb said speechless.

"I'm sorry but I know you will be the best Soul of Ariphyx!" Julian said.

"But the guardians will be very disappointed at me." Caleb said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about them. You must choose, hiding it from them and being a successful Soul of Ariphyx, the first successful Soul or you will follow all the previous Soul of Ariphyx's path of failure but have your guardians not be mad at you." Julian said seriously.

"They will probably get over it. Plus I bet they would be happy for me if I was successful." Caleb said smiling.

"Ah. Good boy. Why not start your training today?" Julian said.

"Um. Sorry Dad. School." Caleb said with a laugh.

"If I were you I would start the earliest to get it over with the earliest." Julian said sternly.

"Well I bet they wouldn't care. I mean I hardly go anyways." Caleb said with a laugh.

"Ah. Now run along to Nerissa's cave!" Julian said.

Caleb smiled and waved goodbye.

"Sword of Phyx!" Caleb said creating a portal and going through it.

"Fool!" Nerissa said turning herself back to her old self.

Nerissa made a portal INTO the cave unlike Caleb who made it outside of the cave.

**A/N: Its not done but these are the same dialogues from the previous chapter because this is what Nerissa's crystal ball said.**

"Mom!" Caleb yelled in the cave.

"Huh?" Nerissa pretended.

"Hi." Caleb said.

"Hello son. Are you here for your training?" Nerissa said happily.

"Yes. Now listen. No smart tricks!" Caleb said sternly.

"I told you. I'm not going to try to steal the heart." Nerissa said crossing her heart.

"What are you crossing?" Caleb said with a grin.

"Very funny. Now shall we?" Nerissa asked the Soul of Ariphyx.

"Fine." Caleb said.

"Sit." Nerissa said getting Caleb a seat.

"Now what do you want most?" Nerissa said sitting down in front of Caleb.

"Cornelia." Caleb said with a smile.

"What?" Nerissa said a bit ticked off.

"I'm not sure." Caleb said.

"Ugh. Did you not listen to your father?" Nerissa said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Caleb said confused.

"He told me, he told you the way to control your power, you must say something!" Nerissa said.

"Yea. He said to say "I want power.", " Caleb said repeating Nerissa's words.

"Do you?" Nerissa asked.

"Yes." Caleb nodded.

"Now. What do you want most?" Nerissa said smirking.

"I want power." Caleb said bravely.

"When you have your power, what will you do?" Nerissa asked her son.

"Use it?" Caleb said confused.

"For what?" Nerissa asked a bit ticked off.

"For anything I want." Caleb said with a smile.

"Who do you hate?" Nerissa asked.

"Right now. Peter." Caleb said.

"Would you kill him?" Nerissa said.

"Yes. Definitely." Caleb said.

"Now?" Nerissa said.

"Probably." Caleb said unknowingly what he is falling into.

"Good." Nerissa said.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Repeat this…I kill Peter. I kill Peter." Nerissa said with a grin.

"I'm not a caveman." Caleb said.

"Just do it!" Nerissa said pissed off.

"I'm going to kill Peter." Caleb said repeatedly.

"Say it with passion." Nerissa said.

Caleb sighed.

Caleb kept repeating it and it got more passionate each time.

"Say it one more time till you know you want to do it." Nerissa said.

"I WANT TO KILL PETER!" Caleb said.

"Now, go my son. Do what your mind tells you to do." Nerissa said.

**BACK ON EARTH**

(Its like 8 PM)

"I never knew making out for like an hour would be so fun!" Cornelia said kissing Peter.

"I know. I know." Peter said hugging her.

"I gotta go. Sorry. I love you! IM me!" Cornelia said opening the door.

"Love you. Bye!" Peter said.

Peter took his usual shortcut from a dark ally for some reason.

"Wow. I have never seen this light before." Peter said running towards it.

A huge blast of energy was shot at Peter.

"Owwwwwwwwwww!" Peter said in pain on the floor.

Caleb ran up to him in the darkness.

"Sword of PHYX!" Caleb said stabbing his shoulder.

Peter was unconscious.

"Hm. He should be dead by tomorrow!" Caleb said running.

**The Next Day**

"Taranee, where is Peter?" Taranee's mom asked.

"I dunno. Sleeping?" Taranee said eating her cereal.

"_Somebody call 911 Shawty fire burning on the dance floor Whoa I gotta cool her down She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor Whoa She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor Shes fire burning fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor Fire burning fire burning" Taranee's phone rang._

"Hello?" Taranee said picking it up.

"WHAT?!?!" Taranee said.

"Peter is unconscious! I know where he is!" Taranee said leaving with her mom.

They got to the alley and saw Peter with a bloody arm and in pain.

"Peter, honey!" Taranee's mom said running to Peter.

"What happened?" Taranee said with eyes full of tears.

"I don't know!" Cornelia said crying.

"Somebody call 911!" Taranee's mom said.

"On it!" Cornelia said dialing 911.

Soon the ambulance came and soon reached the hospital.

"Hmm. I don't know how this happened." The said.

"Doctor Cat? Aren't you my gym teacher?" Taranee said.

shot a glare at her.

"He couldn't become unconscious with just a stab in the arm." Dr. Cat explained.

"Do you think it could be magic?" Taranee whispered into Cornelia's ears.

"That is what I think. Maybe Jantis' partner in crime." Cornelia whispered back.

"What? Then wouldn't Jantis' partner be attacking Caleb?" Taranee whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe he is trying to get to me by attacking Peter?" Cornelia whispered with a shrug.

"Doctor, Is Peter ok?" Taranee asked.

"If you weren't whispering, you would have heard. Peter should be fine within the 24 hours maybe if he is lucky he will be fine less then that." said.

"Thank you." Taranee's mom said.

"Uh-Cornelia, remember that paper Mrs. Jelly gave us?" Taranee said.

"Uh….Yea! I need help can you help me? Ok thanks!" Cornelia said running off with Taranee.

"What the?" Taranee's mom said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**W.I.T.C.H. Headquarters**

"Taranee what's up?" Will said when Taranee and Cornelia reached the headquarters.

"Somebody with magic attacked my brother!" Taranee screamed.

Caleb who was looking down, looked up and stared at Taranee.

"What?!?!" Haylin said surprised.

"I think it must be a partner in crime with Jantis." Cornelia said.

"What? How?" Irma said confused.

"Jantis, wanted us to break because he is taking revenge for us putting Phobos into prison. So his partner in crime probably is taking the job and knowing that it will affect me the most by hurting my loved one, I will leave or be separated from the group." Cornelia said with a shrug.

"Hm. Good reason. But I don't think so." Will said.

"Who would hate my brother?!?" Taranee said with fire in her eyes.

"Caleb, you've been quiet. What's wrong?" Irma said staring at Caleb.

"Nothing." Caleb muttered.

"But you've been so quiet." Irma said.

"Forget about it. It is about Peter now!" Cornelia said.

"What do you think we should do?" Haylin asked.

"We need to find out who did this." Will said.

"How?" The group asked.

"Blunk!" Will said with an idea.

"What?" Irma asked.

"Blunk can sniff the power on Peter and he can probably identify the smell. It can't be anyone from Meridian because we would know immediately because the Heart will start flashing. So Blunk will identify the smell. The power seems to be a lot for Peter being unconscious so probably it won't have gone away." Will said.

"I love your brain!" Cornelia said.

"It loves you too" Will said with a wink.

"Caleb, can you go get Blunk?" Haylin said but noticing Caleb left.

"Where did he go?" Taranee asked.

"I dunno. Probably read our minds?" Irma said.

Will opened a portal to Meridian.

Caleb was also present in Meridian.

**MERIDIAN**

Blunk who was in the garbage was kidnapped and was taken into a room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blunk screamed.

The lights soon turned on.

"CALEB?" Blunk said confused.

"Blunk, I really need to talk to you." Caleb said.

"WHAT?" Blunk said.

"Stop screaming. The Guardians are gonna ask you to smell Peter to figure out who attacked him." Caleb said.

"Oh so?" Blunk said.

"I'm not done." Caleb said with a sigh.

"Can I trust you?" Caleb said.

"Blunk you can always trust" Blunk said with a smile.

"Smart. Peter was attacked by magic yesterday." Caleb said.

"So?" Blunk said.

"I did it." Caleb said looking down.

Blunk had huge eyes.

"WHY?" Blunk screamed.

"Be quiet! I met with Nerissa because Father said I should be trained by her. I did but she tricked me into being corrupted with power. Luckily, it came off. But I was really mad and I shot this huge blast of energy and stabbed his arm. I feel really bad about it. And I know the power smell thingy hasn't weared of, so you will know its mine. But, you can't tell the Guardians that it was me!" Caleb said with a warning eye.

"But…" Blunk said.

"Please. I will tell them when it is time." Caleb said.

"Now I know they are coming to look for you. Now, remember don't spill the beans!" Caleb said running away.

Blunk ran out and met the Guardians and the Guardians told him their plan and everything.

**EARTH**

The guardians walked into the room with Peter in it and luckily, Taranee's mother wasn't in it.

"Blunk, do you thing!" Will said.

Blunk smelt him and smelt him.

"Blunk smell magic and Matt!" Blunk said.

"What??!?!" The Guardians yelped.

Blunk nodded.

"You are lying right?" Will said "Not that I care."

"Nice save." Cornelia said.

"S-S-S-word of P-P-P-hyx." Peter kept saying.

"Shhh! He is saying something." Haylin said.

"S-S-S-word of P-P-P-hyx" Peter repeated.

"Sword of Phyx. Where have I heard that from?" Cornelia said.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGG

"Then everything 's there. Life angel from above…Helped me find the Will… the Will to love…The Will to love… The Will to love…" Will's phone rang

"Sorry, forgot to change my ringtone." Will blushed.

Will talked on the phone.

"It was Caleb. There is something up in Meridian." Will said making a portal.

**MERIDIAN**

There was a giant Cyclops and 2 giants trolls were attacking Meridian.

"Should I ask?" Irma said with a smile.

"Split up! Me and Irma. Taranee and Haylin. Cornelia and Caleb! Now! GUDARINS UNITE!" Will said quickly.

The girls transformed.

The others flew away.

"SWORD OF PHYX!" Caleb yelled and transformed into black armored clothes with a belt of weapons and black boots. He looked HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!

Cornelia gave a big eyed stare at Caleb.

"Wasn't Peter saying….SWORD OF PHYX!" Cornelia thought giving Caleb a big eyed stare.

"Look hot don't I?" Caleb said with a grin.

Caleb jumped and punched the Cyclops with a big punch in the stomach knocking the Cyclops to go down. But, Caleb jumped to where the Cyclops was about to fall and pushed him back up.

"Cornelia! Tie him up!" Caleb said.

Cornelia tied up the hugeeee Cyclops in a earth bind.

"Cyclops is so big and fat, so make him go away just like that!" Caleb said causing Cyclops to disappear.

Soon everybody was with each other again.

"I gotta go." Caleb said leaving.

"Is it me or did Caleb look SEXY in that armored suit?" Irma said with a big grin causing Cornelia to glare.

"Aww somebody already jealous that you aren't with him anymore?" Will said with a laugh.

"Why would I want to be someone who almost killed my BOYFRIEND!" Cornelia said angrily.

"What?" Will said.

"Caleb was the one who attacked Peter!" Cornelia cried.

"Ok. I get that you hate him. But, just saying random lies isn't going to make us hate him." Irma said angrily.

"NO! Remember Peter said, Sword of Phyx. Well Caleb uses the Sword of Phyx. I remembered the name because Caleb when attacking Jantis he used it." Cornelia cried.

"You know. I think she might be right." Will said "Caleb was really mad about you and Peter. He had a box of chocolates and flowers for you, but you left him for Peter!"

"Like I would accept it." Cornelia bluffed.

"SHUT UP! CALEB TRIED TO KILL MY BROTHER! TIME WE TALK SOME SENSE TO THIS OBESSED GUY!" Taranee said with flamed hands.

"Chill Taranee." Irma said.

"NO!" Taranee said flying away causing the others to follow.

They reached Caleb's palace in Ariphyx.

"Someone is here to see you, Sir." A guard said.

"Who?" Caleb said.

"Us!" Taranee said.

Caleb gulped.

"Hi." Caleb said with a fake smile.

"Um… Georgie! Get some umm coke for our guests!" Caleb said "You need help, ok I will help!" Caleb said trying to run away.

"Sit down there, Pretty boy." Taranee said.

Caleb gulped again.

"How dare you try to kill my brother?!?!" Taranee said with anger.

"How dare you try to kill my boyfriend!?!?!" Cornelia said.

Caleb sighed.

"I wasn't in my mind yesterday." Caleb said.

"Hmph. Nice excuse!" Irma said.

"Listen, you won't believe me but last night I was talking to my Dad. He said I need to train with Nerissa so I can learn magic. Last night, I went to meet her. She tricked me into killing the one I hate most so I can love the power I will use. But thankfully, it didn't work. It worked for a while but I soon came into my senses." Caleb said.

"I believe him." Will said.

"What?!?" Taranee said.

"Yes. Nerissa will do anything for power. Caleb said she won't try to steal his heart, but she will try to steal his mind." Will said.

"That is true." Irma said.

"Will has a point." Haylin said.

"I can't believe you believe him!" Cornelia said.

"Yea! He tried to kill my brother!" Taranee said.

"I understand that. But if he was in his senses do you think he really would?" Will asked.

"Maybe." Taranee said.

"Yea. Maybe. That isn't a straight answer. He wouldn't. I can't believe you don't believe him. I understand Cornelia. But you are smart." Haylin said.

"Oh, so now your calling me dumb!" Taranee said.

"I'm outta here!" Taranee and Cornelia said leaving.

Caleb sighed.

"I'm really sorry." Caleb said.

"Don't worry." Irma said.

"Nice palace!" Haylin said with a smile.

"Thanks" Caleb said sighing.

**A/N: I made it super long because I'm really sorry I have never updated. School started so I am super busy!! I am really sorry! I will try my best to update ASAP. But review! Cause I promise to update faster if you review faster (:**


	7. The Fight

**Ariphyx **

**Written By: Me**

**Chapter Seven: The Fight**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**AT WITCH HEADQUARTERS**

"Taranee and Cornelia ignored us the whole day!" Irma said with a frown.

"I know." Will said.

"What will we do?" Haylin said.

"I don't know." Will said.

Taranee and Cornelia entered.

"What are you doing here?" Irma said with a glare.

"Don't you have anything to say to us?" Cornelia said.

"I think you have something to say to Caleb." Haylin said.

"Oh shut it." Taranee said.

"No, you shut it!" Irma said getting up from her chair.

"Oh look, lazyass actually stood up." Cornelia said rolling her eyes.

"At least I don't sleep with every man in the county." Irma said.

"Hmph. Ask Stephen if he liked it cause I mean he needs something good in his life. Some excitement." Cornelia said with a smirk.

"Good? You are the opposite of good." Irma said shooting a glare at Cornelia.

"At least I have a boyfriend." Cornelia bluffed.

"Yea, one who will probably die." Irma said angrily.

"Brunette! Watch your tongue or I'll burn it." Taranee said with anger.

"I'll freeze that monster, you call your face!" Irma said.

"Aww MISS Will is so quiet. Is she thinking about how her boyfriend, I mean ex is having such a good time with his new and improved girlfriend!" Cornelia said.

Will stood quiet.

"Hmph. Why will she talk? Knowing her she is probably with Caleb by now. Did you not see how she looked at him?" Taranee said.

"Ha! You call me a whore." Cornelia said.

Will glared at Cornelia.

"YOU KNOW THIS WHOLE FUCKING THING STARTED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Will yelled at Cornelia.

"Oh my god! She can talk!" Taranee said.

"Excuse me?" Cornelia said.

"I have been excusing you this whole time!" Will said.

"IF YOU NEVER JUST IGNORED CALEB LIKE THAT, HE WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN MAD ENOUGH TO START ALL THIS SHIT!" Will yelled.

"I didn't even see him!" Cornelia said.

"Oh yes you did! I saw you. You stared at him and then saw Peter and then kissed him right in front of Caleb!" Will said.

"I did not!" Cornelia snapped back.

"Oh yes you did! Caleb has been so fucking nice to you! And this is how you treat him!?! You treat him worse than your sister!" Will said.

"Oh whatever. Even if I saw him. Peter is my boyfriend not Caleb." Cornelia said.

"You could have at least accepted it or you didn't have to fucking kiss Peter right in front of Caleb's eyes. You know he loves you! He would die for you!" Will said with anger.

"Hmph. Please let him die. It wouldn't do a damn to me." Cornelia said with a smirk.

"Yea. Because there isn't anything except STD'S in you!" Will said.

Cornelia got furious and gave Will a huge slap on the face.

"You did not just go there! Bitch!" Will said slapping Cornelia.

Cornelia shot a blast of earth at Will who missed it.

Will shot a blast of electricity.

"STOP!" Haylin yelled.

The 2 girls stopped.

"What is wrong with us?" Haylin said "We never use to fight or never like this!"

"Shut up!" Taranee said.

"You hated Cornelia going out with Peter, but now you are in love with that fact!" Irma snapped at her.

"Cornelia has sense!" Taranee said.

"Hmph. Sense? If she had sense, she wouldn't be with! Will said with anger.

"At least my boyfriend didn't lie to me for our whole relationship." Cornelia said glaring at her.

"I bet Caleb just wanted to leave you and your snobby attitude! I don't know how anyone can live with you?" Will said pissed off.

"At least I am not a lesbian!" Cornelia said smirking.

"What the fuck?" Will said.

"Like I didn't know about your short hair or tomboy attitude. You are a fucking lesbian!" Cornelia said.

"Whatever." Will said leaving.

"Bitch." Cornelia muttered.

"You shouldn't be talking!" Irma snapped at Cornelia.

"At least she is pretty." Taranee said.

"Hmph. At least I don't need someone talking for me. ." Irma said leaving.

"Taranee, look its brace face!" Cornelia said pointing to Haylin who was sitting alone.

Haylin shot a glare and left.

"Such losers." Cornelia said.

Caleb walked in the room.

"Anyone here?" Caleb said but then he saw Cornelia.

"Shit." Caleb muttered.

"Oh. Look who it is?" Cornelia said.

"Taranee, leave. I have some business to talk to with Caleb." Cornelia ordered.

Taranee left.

"You are the most gayest, freaking freak I have ever seen. Your power is lame as shit! You can't do anything without that sword. You are a loser. I hope you die!" Cornelia said.

Caleb just stared at her.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Cornelia said with rage.

"Your eyes." Caleb said.

"What about them?" Cornelia said with anger.

"They are beautiful." Caleb said.

"Oh shut the shit!" Cornelia said.

"They really are." Caleb said.

"Listen I am never going to like you and I never will. So leave me alone." Cornelia said.

"But I got these for you." Caleb said getting Cornelia's favorite flowers and favorite candy saying I love you on all of them.

"Ew." Cornelia said throwing them to the ground.

"Cornelia, please I know I made a mistake for attacking Peter. But I love you. Peter isn't right for you. I know it." Caleb said.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Cornelia said.

"I do. I really do." Caleb said.

"No you don't!" Cornelia said.

"Cornelia, I made a big mistake. I really shouldn't have done that!" Caleb said.

"How can you still love me after all I said to you?" Cornelia said with a bit of anger.

"I know, you aren't like this. Something else is bothering you. It had to happen before we broke up." Caleb said.

"What makes you say that?" Cornelia said.

"I know you well enough." Caleb said.

"But I am so mean to you." Cornelia said.

"Will you tell me what is wrong?" Caleb said.

Cornelia stood quiet.

"Please." Caleb said.

Cornelia still was quiet.

"Are you still mad at me?" Caleb said.

Cornelia stared at Caleb's brown eyes and shook her head.

Caleb hugged her.

"I'm really sorry." Caleb said.

"Wait. You aren't mad at me. But you saiddd---" Caleb said interrupted.

"I know. I was but I understood how you felt. So I faked being mad at you." Cornelia said.

"But, everything you just said." Caleb said.

"Ok. Yea I was mad at you. But after that just happened, I realized that it is my fault." Cornelia said frowning.

"No it isn't. I need to accept the fact that you are with Peter." Caleb said.

Cornelia stared at him and looked down.

"What about the fight with you and Will?" Caleb asked.

"I hate Will." Cornelia said.

"Why?" Caleb said.

"She is a bitch." Cornelia said.

"No she isn't. Really. What is wrong?" Caleb asked.

Cornelia stared at Caleb's beautiful brown eyes and kissed him.

"I was afraid she liked you." Cornelia said.

**A/N: Sorry it was short. Lol, I bet your confused :P. Don't worry I'll explain **

**everything in the next chapter (:. But Yeaaaaaa! Caleb and Cornelia might be back together! Review Review!!!! L**


	8. Back Together

**Ariphyx **

**Written By: Me (:**

**Chapter Eight: Back Together **

**A/N: Enjoy! : )**

"What?" Caleb said confused.

Cornelia shook her head.

"I don't know. I have a feeling, I might be falling for you." Cornelia said looking at his face.

"But..Peter?" Caleb said.

"I will talk to him." Cornelia said.

"I am really confused. Would you care to explain." Caleb said.

"Love to." Cornelia said.

"Ok, so I saw you with the flowers and chocolates but I was still mad at you because you did leave me, so I ignored you. And I don't think Peter was actually there to see me, but I used my advantage to make you feel the burn for leaving me, which worked. So I left with Peter to dinner. I had a feeling you were following me and Peter or were close by so I repeated "I loved that" or you know what I said. But I didn't know you were with Nerissa!" Cornelia said.

"Ok. Go on." Caleb said.

"I was happy and I soon went to bed. Probably around the time you attacked Peter!" Cornelia said glaring at him.

"Then the next day, I saw Peter unconscious and I literally cried my eyes out. I never suspected you because I know you would never do anything like that. Though as soon I heard you say Sword of Phyx, I remembered Peter saying "Sword of Phyx" so I figured it was you. I was super mad at you. I actually hated you way more then I ever did. When I heard your story I thought, lame excuse. But after the thing with Will I realized that maybe she was right. So now I am not as mad at you." Cornelia said.

"So your still mad?" Caleb said.

Cornelia glared at him.

"Here is what I want you to do. I want you to get Peter back to normal!" Cornelia said.

Caleb smiled.

"I don't get it. This has to be a dream!" Caleb said.

"You wish." Cornelia said..

"I get my girlfriend back!" Caleb said "This is def a dream!"

"Wow. I may be falling for you. But I don't want to be your girlfriend." Cornelia said.

"Why?" Caleb said.

"Give it some time." Cornelia said.

"When will you break up with Peter?" Caleb asked her sternly.

"I will break up with Peter, when you break up with Nerissa." Cornelia said leaving.

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was the same as yesterday, Irma, Haylin and Will sitting together and Cornelia and Taranee. Caleb looked at the position he was in.

Caleb was about to sit where Cornelia was, but he saw Taranee glaring at him then he was about to sit with Will then he saw Cornelia glaring at him.

Caleb quickly saw Matt and ran up to him

"Hey man!" Caleb said.

"Hi." Matt said stuffing his face in French fries.

"Wow." Caleb said.

"I thought you would be sitting with Corny." Matt said.

"I can't. Taranee." Caleb said looking at his hamburger.

"Haha." Matt said.

"Dude, is this really a hamburger?" Caleb said with a yuck face.

"I'm not sure." Matt said with a laugh.

"Where is Stephen?" Caleb said.

"Who cares." Matt said angrily.

"I do." Caleb said with a smile.

"Well I don't. If you want to sit with him so bad, feel free to. He will probably ruin your relationship too." Matt said angrily.

"Don't got one." Caleb said with a wink.

Matt glared at him.

"Dude, I promise you and Will should be back together in no time." Caleb said picking up one of Matt's fries.

"Why not now?" Matt said.

"Right now, she is worrying about the fight going on." Caleb said.

"I can cheer her up." Matt said with a smile.

"Hmph. Listen, The biggest thing we need to worry about is how we will get them back together." Caleb said.

"It won't be too hard." Matt said.

"Oh yes it will be. You should have heard them yesterday." Caleb said with a shutter.

Matt laughed.

"How did this all start?" Matt said.

Caleb explained to Matt everything.

"Oh." Matt said.

"Yea. Taranee will only be happy if the 3 hate me. The 3 will be happy when Taranee forgives me. Then Cornelia won't be happy till god knows when." Caleb said opening his can of root beer.

"Haha. What do you think is right?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. I mean I can't be forgiven. I really almost killed Peter. But, I had a reason." Caleb said sipping his root beer.

"I have an idea." Matt said.

"What?" Caleb said.

"We need to have the Doctor say Peter is dead. Taranee will be devastated. But she won't be if you can bring Peter to life." Matt said sipping his Grape Fanta.

"Yea. What about when they figure out that Peter never died?" Caleb said.

"Why would they get mad?" Matt said.

Caleb shrugged.

"How will we get the Doctor to say that?" Caleb said.

"Don't worry." Matt said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"So Dr. Cat, do you think you can do it for us?" Matt said with a smile.

"No." Dr. Cat said.

"Why?" Caleb said.

"It is illegal." Dr. Cat said.

"Dr. Cat, you are also the chief of a Police Station. You can't get into trouble." Matt said.

"FINE! GOD!" Dr. Cat said.

"Thanks!" Caleb said.

"Here comes, Taranee and Cornelia." Matt said getting ready to run while Caleb hid.

-------------------

"Ms. Taranee." Dr. Cat said.

"Yea?" Taranee said.

"I have some bad news." Dr. Cat said with a sigh.

Taranee's eyes got big.

"What kind of bad news?" Taranee said.

"Your brother. He didn't live." Dr. Cat said.

Taranee dropped to the floor in tears.

"Oh my god!" Cornelia said with tears in her eyes.

Will, Haylin and Irma came.

"Why are you here?" Cornelia asked angrily.

"We wanted to check on him." Will said.

"HE DIED!" Taranee screamed in tears.

"Oh my god!" Haylin said.

Caleb entered.

"YOU!" Taranee said glaring at Caleb.

"Me?" Caleb said pretending to be confused.

"You killed my brother!" Taranee said with fire in her eyes.

"What?!?" Caleb said with a fake surprised face.

Caleb ran into the room.

While the 5 followed Caleb into the room.

"As a diver knows how to dive, make Peter come back alive!" Caleb said.

And Peter came back "alive".

"Taranee?" Peter said when his eyes opened.

Taranee ran up to Peter and hugged him.

"Your alive!" Taranee said.

"Thanks to Caleb." Will added.

Taranee nodded.

"Caleb, I am really sorry." Taranee said with a frown.

"It is cool." Caleb said with a grin.

Everybody said their apologies and all that.

"I'm more happier than when I get all A+++++++++++s!" Taranee exclaimed.

"A++++++++++++, is there even a grade?" Cornelia said confused.

"Yes. I mean how should you know? Your grades are barely a D." Irma hissed.

"No! My average is a C!" Cornelia said.

"C for Cornelia?" Caleb said with a grin.

"C for Caleb!" Haylin exclaimed causing Cornelia to glare.

"Will, you haven't said anything." Irma said staring at Will.

"I'm fine." Will said quietly.

"Hey, Corny, shouldn't you be saying something to Will?" Irma said.

"For the last time. My name is CORNELIA!" Cornelia said with a glare.

"Whatever." Irma said with a sigh.

"Actually I don't have anything to say." Cornelia said flipping her beautiful blond hair back.

"Will?" Haylin said.

"I'm sorry?" Will said raising an eyebrow.

"Hmph." Cornelia said.

Caleb noticing the tension.

"So! Who wants to come to my palace and chill out?" Caleb said with a smile.

Irma noticing the tension as well.

"Do they got beef jerky?" Irma said.

"Pounds of beef jerky." Caleb said with a grin.

"Hell yes! I am in! Wait! Do you have a dance room?" Irma asked.

"Definitely!" Caleb said.

"Cool! I can do the jerk, with jerky in my mouth." Irma said.

"Ha! A jerk will also be in the room." Cornelia said staring at Caleb.

"What is wrong with this girl? She hates me, then she is nice, then she hates me." Caleb thought.

"The jerk? What is that?" Haylin said.

"Oh it goes like this!" Taranee said doing the jerk.

Everybody stared at her big eyed.

"Wow." Caleb said.

"You can dance?" Cornelia said.

"You know the jerk?" Will said.

"Ohhhhh that is the jerk?" Haylin said.

"Am I the only one who is hungry?" Irma asked causing everybody to stare.

"Sorry." Irma said quietly.

"What about Peter?" Haylin said noticing Peter was still there and heard everything they just said.

"Hi." Peter said with a grin.

"Bye!" The girls said.

"When will you break up with him?" Caleb said seriously.

"I told you. When will you break up with Nerissa." Cornelia said seriously.

"What? I'm not going out with her. She is my mom!" Caleb said confused.

"Stop taking classes with her." Cornelia said angrily.

"But." Caleb said.

"No buts." Cornelia said.

"How will I become a great Soul of Ariphyx?" Caleb said.

"You don't need her." Cornelia said leaving Caleb.

**Caleb's Palace**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't describe it before XD**

When they first walked in, the walls were covered with pictures of Caleb in frames of beautiful and rich jewels. The palace was HUGE! There was something going on everywhere.

"Here, let me guide you." Caleb said with a grin.

"ONE SEC!" Irma yelled and got her camera.

"Why do you need a camera?" Cornelia said.

"So I can tell everyone this is the inside of my house!" Irma said.

"Wow." Cornelia muttered.

"Ok." Caleb said.

Caleb showed them around the huge palace well only the first 3 floors cause the girls got tired.

"Wow. Already?" Caleb said.

"We are girls. Not animals." Irma said.

"Well I would love for you to be animals I got couple bedrooms." Caleb said with a grin causing all the girls to slap him.

"Owwwww. I was kidding." Caleb said.

"Here is the Caleb room." Caleb said.

"Caleb room?" Taranee asked.

"All Soul of Ariphyx's get their own room, well they get it before they enter the palace!" Caleb said.

"How much Caleb rooms do you have?" Will asked.

"As much as floors there are." Caleb said with a grin.

Caleb and the guardians walked into the "Caleb Room".

The room was probably as big as house on Earth.

"Wow." Irma said.

The walls were all cobalt blue.

One wall was painted with palm trees, the other had a bunch of posters, one whole wall was covered with a picture of Caleb and the other wall had a huge TV on it. There was everything in this little room.

"You get to live here?" Taranee asked.

"Def!" Caleb said with a grin.

"Hey, where is Irma?" Cornelia said looking around.

"Over there." Haylin said pointing to Irma who was at the buffet in Caleb's room.

"CALEB! THESE PEOPLE SAID THEY WON'T LET ME GET ANYMORE FOOD!" Irma screamed.

"Haha." Everybody laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! I got to go, feel free to do whatever." Caleb said looking at his watch.

"Where are you going?" Cornelia said.

"I have to meet with father to tell him I won't do the training." Caleb said.

"So you swear you won't work with Nerissa for anything." Cornelia said.

"Cross my heart." Caleb said crossing his heart.

"I have a call to make." Cornelia said getting out her pink enV Touch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

**Julian's House**

"Father! Father!" Caleb yelled but no one was there because Nerissa had no idea that Caleb would be there.

Caleb looked around everywhere.

-------------

**Nerissa's Cave**

"Where is he?" Nerissa said getting her crystal ball.

Nerissa saw Caleb at Julian's house.

"SHIT!" Nerissa said changing herself into Julian and transported to Julian's house

-------------------

**Julian's House**

"Father!" Caleb said.

The door opened.

Julian aka Nerissa came in.

"Son?" Julian said.

"Father, I have to discuss some serious business with you." Caleb said with a gulp.

"Sure." Julian said sitting down on his crimson sofa.

"Tell me." Julian said.

"I can't train with Nerissa." Caleb said.

Julian aka Nerissa's eyes got big.

"One sec." Julian said.

Julian got a glass of water and sat down and then did the spit take.

"Why?!?!" Julian said with anger.

"The guardians. I can't break their trust." Caleb said.

"But. Son, you want to be a powerful Soul of Ariphyx. Right?" Julian said.

"Yes. But if it requires being with Nerissa, no way!" Caleb said.

"If the guardians said, leave the Soul of Ariphyx, would you?" Julian said.

"Depends." Caleb answered.

"Depends if CORNELIA wants you too. Right?" Julian said with anger.

Caleb nodded.

"Son. What if Cornelia gets badly injured and you have to fight the enemy. The enemy could be stronger than you are right now. How will you fight them?" Julian said.

"I will fight as much as I have in me." Caleb said.

"Well, would you rather waste all your energy and lose or win and train with Nerissa?" Julian said.

"I don't know." Caleb said shaking his head.

"I was looking through the crystal ball with Elyon and there I saw, Cornelia being abducted and almost dead. And you were trying to fight but you couldn't because you were out of energy. Cornelia had…" Julian said interrupted by Caleb.

"Don't say it! That will never happen. But isn't it kind of odd. You didn't tell me about this till AFTER I said I don't want to train with Nerissa." Caleb said suspiciously.

"I-I-Y-Y-ou never let me finish." Julian said shuttering.

"I'll go ask Elyon, if that is true. If it is…" Caleb said with a sigh "I will continue the training, if it isn't the training is gone!"

Julian glared at his son and nodded.

"Farewell." Julian said.

Caleb left.

"THAT FUCKING RETARD I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASSSSSS!" Nerissa screamed.

Nerissa quickly transformed into Elyon and went to the Elyon's palace.

She threw Elyon into a room all tied up.

**Elyon's Palace **

"Elyon!" Caleb yelled.

"Caleb!" Elyon said running towards him with a hug.

"Hey." Caleb said.

"What brings you here?" Elyon said.

"Did you see the future about Cornelia on a crystal ball?" Caleb said.

"What do you mean?" Elyon said.

"Where Cornelia is attacked and badly injured and I lost all my energy trying to kill the attacker and the attacker kills Cornelia." Caleb said with a sigh.

Elyon nodded.

"What?" Caleb said.

"I was looking through the crystal ball and I saw that. So I ordered my guards to get your father and I showed it to him." Elyon explained.

Caleb shook his head.

"You don't believe me?" Elyon said with a frown.

"I do. It is just that. I don't want to train with Nerissa anymore, but Father is forcing me too." Caleb said putting his hand on his head.

"Is Cornelia the reason?" Elyon said with a smirk.

"Why does everyone think that?" Caleb said.

"So it isn't?" Elyon said.

"It is." Caleb said with a grin.

"I got to go call Cornelia." Caleb said.

"What will you tell her?" Elyon said.

"That I won't do the training anymore." Caleb said.

"Are you?" Elyon said.

"I have no other choice.." Caleb said with a sigh.

**A/N: Review! This isn't one of my favorites, but I still hope you like it! : )**

**Revieewwwwwwwwwwwwww! **


	9. Dr Caleb

**Ariphyx**

**Written By: Me (:**

**Chapter Nine: Dr. Caleb**

**A/N: Enjoy! And there is going to be AIM in here, so please ignore their terrible IM talk.**

It has been a week since the last chapter: D

Once again, if you guys forgot the IM Screenames here they are:

**Matt- RockinShagon2.0**

**Will- HeartsQueen**

**Cornelia- SexyIcePrincessXOXO**

**Caleb- RebelHotstop**

**Nigel- RockstarWreck55**

**Taranee- BurninGhetto**

**Haylin- Ubessedwithlaughter05050**

**Eric- ScienceSaxboy**

**Irma- QueenofJokers**

**Stephen- HottieNumber1**

**Peter- Ballaboy028**

**Elyon- ArtyCheergirl**

ON THE COMPUTER

HottieNumber1- Hey!

HeartsQueen- Hey

HeartsQueen- Haven't heard from you for a while. What's up?

HottieNumber1 - Nothing much. And well I just distance myself from you guys. But not that I am mad, it is just that I don't know. It feels really weird.

HeartsQueen- How?

HottieNumber1- My ex-girlfriend is always with you. And my ex-best friend is always with you.

HeartsQueen- Well, your ex-best friend isn't with us as much. He is usually with his band or with Caleb.

HottieNumber1- Well then Irma…

HeartsQueen- I understand.

HottieNumber1- Yea.

HeartsQueen- I talked to Irma couple days ago. I asked her about you.

HottieNumber1- What did she say?

HeartsQueen- She said she wants to be friends so she can get to know you. So I don't think avoiding her will help you get back with her.

HottieNumber1- Oh. But it is awkward.

HeartsQueen- I bet it is.

HottieNumber1- Well I got basketball practice, I'll talk to you later.

HeartsQueen- Bye

HottieNumber1- Cyaaa

RebelHotstop- Hey (:

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- Hey baby!

RebelHotstop- When will we tell the group about us, going out: D

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- Tomorrow. I promise.

RebelHotstop- Great! You know you should really come here sometimes!

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- Can't. My parents would be wondering where I am.

RebelHotstop- Just say you're out with the guardians.

SexyIcePrincessX0X0- I meant during the night ;)

RebelHotstop- :D

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- 3

RebelHotstop- You never told me how you broke it off with Peter.

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- He understood how I felt. I just said, I like another guy now and he understood.

RebelHotstop- Just like that?

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- Yup.

RebelHotstop- Wow. He must not love you.

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- No one loves me as much as you do.

RebelHotstop- I know. I love you! Hm. Why not tomorrow, you come here for dinner!

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- I don't know.

RebelHotstop- But.

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- I told you, I will probably be tempted to spend the night.

RebelHotstop- Haha. Please. We haven't had dinner here since the last time we dated.

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- Only us?

RebelHotstop- Def!

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- Fine. So you coming to school tomorrow?

RebelHotstop- Yea most probs.

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- I am so happy, you aren't training with that witch

RebelHotstop- What witch?

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- Nerissa.

RebelHotstop- Oh yea. Definitely!

SexyIcePrincessX0X0- Good (:

RebelHotstop- Man, I love you so much!

SexyIcePrincessX0X0- I love you.

RebelHotstop- You forgot the a lot

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- No I didn't ;). I forgot the I LOVE YOU SO FREAKING MUCH!!!!!

RebelHotstop- Hey! I gotta go. I'm training for my fighting. Hopefully the fighting should even it out.

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- Hot! My boyfriend is a sexy fighter!

RebelHotStop0- My girlfriend is a sexy ice princess. Also, the queen of my heart!

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- : )

RebelHotstop- K love you! Bye!

SexyIcePrincessXOX0- Bye!!! Ly

BallaBoy028- Hey!

BallaBoy028- I have to talk to you. It is important.

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- You're just going to talk about our OLD relationship.

BallaBoy028- I don't get what happened.

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- Too bad.

BallaBoy028- I still love you.

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- Ok.

BallaBoy028- Do you love me?

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- I use to. I don't anymore.

BallaBoy028- What did I do wrong?

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- I don't love you anymore! I love someone else! Stop IMING, Emailing and Texting me!!!!

BallaBoy028- But, I love you.

SexyIcePrincessXOXO- Forget about me. We are over!

SexyIcePrincessXOXO signed off.

**Nerissa's Cave**

"I am here." Caleb said walking in.

"Good." Nerissa said with a smirk.

"Listen. I have told you this like 1000000000000000 times. I am not gonna fall for your tricks or well I won't again." Caleb warned.

"Yea yea." Nerissa said rolling her eyes.

"Don't yea yea me. I know you are up to something. Why aren't you trying to corrupt me with power?" Caleb said.

"Shut up and sit down." Nerissa ordered.

Caleb sat down.

"OK. Now, there is a spell that can take away your magic forever. That spell is called….." Nerissa said interrupted by Caleb.

"I don't think you should say it." Caleb said with a grin.

"Why?" Nerissa said.

"I know you are gonna just take my magic forever." Caleb said with a wink "I'm not an idiot."

"That is what you think." Nerissa thought.

"OK. Fine do as you please." Nerissa said.

Caleb did the spell on a spell dummy and the spell dummy's powers which was just how to lock someone up and all that was taken away.

"Good job." Nerissa said.

"The spell to give power back?" Caleb said.

"You can read." Nerissa said pointing to the board.

Caleb did the spell on the spell dummy and spell dummy got its power back.

"Is that all?" Caleb said.

"No. Why do you want to leave so quickly?" Nerissa said getting out cards.

"Because, I don't like being here. And neither does someone else." Caleb said.

"Who is that someone else?" Nerissa said with a smirk.

"None of your business." Caleb snapped back.

"Is it Cornelia?" Nerissa said with another smirk.

"Maybe." Caleb muttered.

"You should invite her over here! I can bake these amazing cookies!!!" Nerissa said handing Caleb a cookie.

"Oh my good these are amazing!" Caleb said with a smile.

"Buy Nerissa's Amazing Cookies! Side effects include death, food poisoning and everything bad that can happen to you. Ingredients include: Fried insects, blood, teeth and hair! Sounds tasty huh? Well buy the cookies for only 100000000000000000000.00! It's on sale because the original price is .00." Said an advertisement voice.

Caleb put the cookie down.

"Ok. Why the hell did you get out cards?" Caleb said.

"Because you don't know your ABC's! Silly!" Nerissa said with a smile.

"Oh mom. You know me soo much!" Caleb said with another smile.

"Buy these random ABC cards which don't even have the ABC on them! They just have ways to corrupt people in different ways! Made from the same company who made the amazing, Nerissa's Amazing Cookies! You will enjoy and you will corrupt anyone with these! If have the name of Jack Spicer from Xiaolin Showdown (The villain of the show, he think he is evil but he really isn't), you will enjoy these cards!" Said the same advertisement voice.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jack Spicer said going to Nerissa's cave.

"Who the hell are you?" Nerissa said staring at Jack.

"I'm here to pick up my cards." Jack said with a grin.

"Caleb." Nerissa said.

Caleb grew fangs and turned into a werewolf.

"Now I am Edward Cullen/Jacob Black!" Caleb said biting Jack's neck causing him to die.

"Ok. Back to real business." Caleb said.

"What is with these cards?" Caleb asked again.

"Wait a second and I will tell you!" Nerissa said sternly.

"Nag. Nag. Nag!" Caleb muttered.

"I heard that." Nerissa said glaring at him.

"You were supposed to." Caleb said.

"Ok. Look at all these cards." Nerissa said spreading out the cards.

"Ok. What do they say?" Caleb said looking through the cards with the gibberish on them.

"They say something important." Nerissa said.

"We have been doing this for the last few weeks." Caleb said confused.

"Yea. What did the others read?" Nerissa said.

"The first day say Ojo. The second day was volonté. The 3rd day was hören. The fourth day was voidaan. The fifth day was hvad. Then sixth day was někdy. Then the seventh day was jou. Now today is the eight day." Caleb explained.

"Good you remember!" Nerissa said happily.

"What is today's?" Caleb said with a sigh.

Nerissa taught him what the cards together read.

"So what does it mean?" Nerissa asked her confused son.

"bol." Caleb said.

"Correct!" Nerissa said.

"Now say everything you learned and what you learned today all together!" Nerissa commanded.

"Oops. Can't. Look at the time. It is passed the time you're supposed to be done. Bye!" Caleb said leaving.

"SHIT!" Nerissa screamed.

"When Caleb says all those words together he will be saying "I will listen to whatever you say." And he has to say it like that or else the spell won't work!" Nerissa said.

**A/N: Not done yet. But if you are confused. Nerissa is making Caleb say I will listen to whatever you say in that type of language. When Caleb says it all together the spell will be on, meaning Caleb will be do whatever Nerissa wants him to do which everyone who has read the previous chapters should know ;). Read on.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hey!" Cornelia said when she saw Caleb in a jet black shirt with a coke bottle on it and ripped jeans.

"Hey!" Caleb said running towards the beautiful blonde in a pink blouse and booty shorts.

"Read to tell them?" Cornelia said.

"I've been waiting." Caleb said with a grin.

Caleb put his hand over Cornelia's pale hand and he walked on campus. A lot of people were noticing them holding hands. The couple heard whistles and hoots. They walked to where Will, Irma, Haylin and Taranee were sitting. Will was wearing a football jersey and jeans. Irma was wearing a light blue full sleeve shirt and jeans. Haylin was wearing a orange blouse and a skirt. Irma, of course was always eating. Irma was eating a super sized giant omelet sandwich with a glass of milk.

"Somebody forgot to eat their breakfast?" Cornelia said when she saw Irma taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"No. I had breakfast at home. Yum! Those 23 pancakes and 3 syrup bottles were tasty!" Irma said with a smile.

"Why are you holding hands?" Haylin asked.

"Why else would anyone hold hands?" Cornelia said with a smirk.

"You mean?" Haylin said uncompleted.

Cornelia nodded.

"OMG!" Taranee said "What about Peter?"

"I broke up with him." Cornelia said "Sorry."

"Nah. I like you with Caleb better." Taranee said with a smile.

"Thanks." Cornelia said.

"How long??!" Taranee exclaimed.

"About a week" Caleb said with a grin.

"Hey ladies." Said a man's voice who's was very familiar.

Cornelia stared at the man.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Taranee said.

"Just checking on my little sis." Peter said with a wink.

"Um. Peter can I talk to for a sec." Cornelia said.

"Ok." Peter said following Cornelia.

"I'll be right back, I gotta pee." Caleb said going to the bathroom.

"TMI!" The girls said in a unison.

Caleb was actually following Peter & Cornelia.

"Peter, why the hell are you here?!?" Cornelia said angrily.

"I told you. I love you." Peter pleaded.

"Hmph. When we were dating, you didn't seem to love me this much." Cornelia said glaring at him.

"What?" Peter said.

"I notice that after I have broken up with you, you seem to love me a lot. But when we were going out, you didn't seem to be like this." Cornelia explained.

"I said I love you." Peter said.

"Yea. Like barely." Cornelia said which was actually true.

"But I do." Peter said.

"I don't think I ever loved you **either**. I thought I did, but seems like I just loved you body." Cornelia said.

"But." Peter said.

"And listen! I love someone else now! I belong to them! We are **OVER!**" Cornelia said angrily.

Peter tried to touch her arm.

Cornelia moved.

"Don't even think of touching me." Cornelia said.

"Who are you going out with?" Peter said sternly.

"None of your business." Cornelia answered.

"Yea. I bet it is that chocolate haired guy. I bet you he is gay!" Peter said angrily.

"Well at least he can save me if someone was attacking me. He wouldn't be like "YO YOU BETTA PUT MY GURL DOWN." Then those people would like "no" then you would keep repeating that. The chocolate haired guy would kick all their asses. I'm pretty sure if I told him about you…He would kick yours too!" Cornelia said.

"Let him try." Peter muttered.

"He already has." Cornelia thought to herself.

Cornelia left.

**AT LUNCH (Irma's favorite time of the day!)**

"Hey Will, can I talk to you?" Matt said.

"No." Will said while she was getting her salad from the line.

"It is important." Matt said getting BBQ Wings.

"Go tell Aqua." Will said coldly after paying for her lunch.

Matt bought his lunch and followed her.

"Will. Please." Matt pleaded.

Matt saw Caleb and mouthed to help him.

Caleb ran to them.

"Hey, how is my favorite couple!?!" Caleb exclaimed causing Will to glare.

"Will won't talk to me." Matt said.

"Oh wow. Caleb, tell this fool to back off." Will said coldly.

"Sorry, I'm afraid not." Caleb said with a smile.

"Sit down over here. BOTH OF YOU." Caleb said pointing to a empty table.

"No." Will said while Matt sat down.

Caleb stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

"You wish." Will said.

"I do. Now put your ass down in that seat right now." Caleb said with a smile.

Will glared at him but sat in the empty seat.

"Good." Caleb said.

"Ok. So Dr. Caleb heard that there is some tension between this couple." Caleb said with a grin.

"Caleb." Matt said interrupted by Caleb.

"No. Dr. Caleb!" Caleb said with a grin.

Matt sighed.

"Dr. Caleb, I admit lying to Will about everything, was probably the dumbest thing ever." Matt said but again interrupted by Caleb.

"Yes. It is the dumbest thing you have done." Caleb said.

"May I continue?" Matt said.

"Please." Caleb said.

"So, well my backstabbing friend…" Matt said interrupted by Will.

"He isn't backstabbing! I'm happy he told me the truth." Will said angrily.

"Will everybody stop interrupting" Matt said glaring at the 2.

"You, be quiet. Matt, proceed." Caleb said in a doctor voice.

"So. My backstabbing friend told Will the lies. And I had to lie." Matt said.

"Why?" Caleb said with an accent.

"Because. I wanted to impress her. I did hear she liked me by Corny and them but I thought it was just talk." Matt explained.

"THE NAME IS CORNELIA!" A voice came from far away

"Ignore. Are you done?" Caleb said.

"No. So. My lies did impress her. I was planning to tell her about Aqua, my ex girlfriend." Matt said.

"Why didn't you?" Caleb said.

"Well I loved Will too much. And I didn't want to think about Aqua because knowing Will, even if you say don't remind me of it, she always will. I really don't like talking about Aqua." Matt said.

"Why?" Will said angrily.

"That I will find out but right now I am Dr. Caleb, not Detective Caleb." Caleb said with a smile.

"How much Caleb's are there?" Matt said with a grin.

"More than your IQ." Caleb said.

"Anything is more than his IQ." Will said coldly.

"Ok. Ms. Vandom, your story." Caleb said.

"And you shut up." Caleb said pointing to Matt.

"So I was talking to Stephen to thankfully told me the lies Matt has been telling me. So I got really mad and I broke up with him." Will said.

"Why did you get mad?" Caleb asked.

"Because, he hid from me these things for how much years? These things are important." Will said.

"So, that means you have told him about Lucas Andrews?" Caleb said causing Will to glare.

"Say what?" Matt said confused.

"You said, you would never speak of him." Will whispered.

"I say a lot of things." Caleb said with a grin.

"Who is Lucas Andrews?" Matt asked.

"Yes Will. Who is Lucas Andrews?" Caleb said with a smile.

"Lucas Andrews is this really nerdy guy I went out with in the 5th grade. There done." Will said quickly.

"My. My. MY. You were mad at me for something you did as well." Matt said with a smile.

"Not were, am." Will said.

"Fine. You ARE mad at me for something you did as well."

"I never said you were my first boyfriend." Will said.

"Wow. Ok. But Will, why didn't you want to ever speak of him? I mean he is a good kisser ain't he?" Caleb said with a wink.

"Ha! You should know." Matt said with a laugh.

"Dude, I ain't gay." Caleb said.

"Sure." Matt said.

"Ok. Bye." Will said getting up.

"You put your butt on that chair, and tell me and my good friend, why you didn't ever speak of him?" Caleb said.

"Because he was nerdy and if I told Matt that I kissed a guy with a retainer and braces he might not want to kiss me and the last thing I want is for Matt to not want to kiss me." Will said quickly with a blush.

"So sweet." Caleb said sticking out his tongue.

"I don't know if I can forgive you or not." Matt said with a grin.

"You shut it." Caleb said pointing to Matt "Are you still mad at Matt?"

"Maybe." Will said.

"Ok. So you guys are back together! How great is that?" Caleb said.

"I never said yes." Will said.

"Too bad. You know you aren't." Caleb said.

"Wow." Matt said.

"Dr. Caleb is the BOMB!" Caleb said with a smile.

"Not really." Matt said.

"Hey, I fixed your relationship." Caleb said.

"I never said yes!" Will said again.

"So?" Caleb said.

"SO I might still be mad at Matt." Will said.

"Yea ok. If you WERE mad at Matt, then why are you sending him a text saying yes?" Caleb said.

"What no I'm not!" Will said putting her phone away.

Caleb winked.

"Ugh. Have I told you how much I hate you?" Will said glaring at Caleb.

"Well, everybody hates . But no one hates Caleb!" Caleb said with a smile.

"Well, I don't think there will be any after I handle you." Will said with a grin.

"Haha. Very funny. I'll leave you love birds alone. I have a girl to find." Caleb said.

**A/N: Yea that is the end of this chapter! Tell me how you liked it. I love Dr. Caleb. Don't worry he is coming back (: . Review : ) **


	10. Comedy Control

**Ariphyx**

**Written by: Me : - )**

**Chapter Ten: Comedy Control **

**A/N: Hope you like it!!! Oh wow, I'm on chapter 10. Haha. **

**Here are the Screenames if you forgot. I will probably stop putting this on here because you should remember them or at least recognize who it is ; ) **

**Matt- RockinShagon2.0**

**Will- HeartsQueen**

**Cornelia- SexyIcePrincessXOXO**

**Caleb- RebelHotstop**

**Nigel- RockstarWreck55**

**Taranee- BurninGhetto**

**Haylin- Ubessedwithlaughter05050**

**Eric- ScienceSaxboy**

**Irma- QueenofJokers**

**Stephen- HottieNumber1**

**Peter- Ballaboy028**

**Elyon- ArtyCheergirl**

**ENJOY**

"Hey!" Caleb said walking up to Cornelia.

"Hey!" Cornelia said kissing Caleb.

"Cornelia, we'll get in trouble." Caleb whispered.

"Hell with trouble. I don't care." Cornelia said.

"Haha." Caleb laughed.

"Lets eat!" Caleb said.

"Where is your food?" Cornelia said.

"Let me go get it. Want to join?" Caleb said.

"I'm starving." Cornelia said going to the food line.

Caleb got a hamburger and Cornelia got a salad.

"Irma, what are you doing here?" Caleb said when he saw Irma with two trays full of food.

"Getting my lunch. Duh."Irma said paying the cashier.

"Didn't you buy lunch before?" Caleb said.

"Shut up." Irma said and left.

"OK. Then." Cornelia said after they got their food.

After school, Caleb left to Meridian, but forgot to tell Cornelia.

"Hello baby!" A voice came upon Cornelia.

"Caleb?!!?" Cornelia said excitedly.

"No. It's me Peter." Peter said with a grin.

"Go away." Cornelia said coldly.

"So it was that chocolate haired gay guy wasn't it?" Peter said.

"If he was gay, then why would I be going out with him?" Cornelia said.

"I dunno." Peter said.

"Gosh! You're so clueless!" Cornelia said trying to leave, but Peter grabbed her arms.

"Let me go!" Cornelia said.

"Tell me why you left me!" Peter said angrily.

"Why do you care so much?" Cornelia said.

"I care about you." Peter said.

"Ha. Really?" Cornelia said.

"Very Very much." Peter said.

"Too bad." Cornelia said.

"If you don't let me go, I swear I will tell Taranee." Cornelia said.

"You do that and I will tell everyone about the pictures of you gave me." Peter said.

"What pictures?" Cornelia said angrily.

"You know the ones that you sent me, with you barely wearing" Peter said interrupted by Cornelia.

"You wouldn't" Cornelia said.

"Oops." Peter said.

"Yea. So much for love." Cornelia said after Peter finally let her go.

**ON THE COMPUTER**

The Cat: HI TARANEE!

BurninGhetto: Um. Who is this?

TheCat: !!!! : [

BurninGhetto: How the heck did you get my AIM?

TheCat: HI.

BurninGhetto: What?

TheCat: Did you do your homework?

BurninGhetto: No?

TheCat: WHY ARE YOU ON THE COMPUTER? HUH!??! HUH!??! GO GET YOUR BUTT OFF THIS COMPTUER AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK! DID YOU DO YOUR GYM HOMEWORK?

BurninGhetto: We had gym homework?

TheCat: Lol.

BurninGhetto: OMG. YOU ARE SO WEIRD.

TheCat: I'm sexy right?

BurninGhetto: Do you even know me?

TheCat: YEA! I'M YOUR TEACHER, YOUR DOCTOR, YOUR POLICE OFFICER, YOUR DENTIST, YOUR STEP FATHER.

BurninGhetto: What?

TheCat: I AM JUST KIDDING GOD!

BurninGhetto: Chill.

TheCat: XCUSE ME GAL YUOY NED TO LRN TO SPEL

BurninGhetto: You spelled Excuse me wrong, you spelled girl wrong, you spelled you wrong, you spelled need wrong, you learn wrong and spell wrong.

TheCat: NERD.

BurninGhetto: Wow.

TheCat: STOP TALKING TO ME!!! I'M TRYING TO DO MY AP CALCUS HOMEWORK!

BurninGhetto: You started talking to me.

TheCat: WHY DID YOU RESPOND BACK? HUH!! HUH!?!?! THIS WAS A TEST! YOU FAILED.

BurninGhetto: I'm only talking to you because you're a teacher.

TheCat: I'M SEXY.

BurninGhetto: Um.

TheCat: I'M HOT. YOUR NOT HAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAH

BurninGhetto: Ok bye.

TheCat: LOLOLOLOL

BurninGhetto signed off.

TheCat: HELLO? WHERE DID YOU GO?

HottieNumber1: Hey!!

QueenofJokers: HI.

HottieNumber1: What up?

QueenofJokers: Eating my 5 triple pounder chicken sandwiches. SUPERSIZED.

HottieNumber1: Yum?

QueenofJokers: YUP. I TOOK A BITE OF MY SANDWHICH.

HottieNumber1: Haha.

QueenofJokers: Why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me.

HottieNumber1: I can't hate someone I love.

QueenofJokers: HUH?

HottieNumber1:Like you can't hate a SUPERSIZE BIG MAC because you love it so much.

QueenofJokers: I'M HUNGRY.

HottieNumber1: Did you get what I said?

QueenofJokers: YEA.

HottieNumber1: Ok.

QueenofJokers: I'M SORRY. HEY, WANT TO GO TO PETE'S BIG FAT BUFFET WHICH IS REALLY CHEAP?

HottieNumber1: Ok. I'm getting hungry too.

QueenofJokers: BYE. HURRY UP. I AM ALREADY THERE.

HottieNumber1: You get there fast.

QueenofJokers: BYE. LOLOLOLOL. BYE.

QueenofJokers signed off.

HottieNumber1 signed off.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hey!" Eric said blushing towards Haylin.

"Hey! The fashion show was amazing!" Haylin said excitedly.

Eric smiled.

"Um." Eric said quietly.

"What was that?" Haylin said.

"I don't know how to say this." Eric said.

"What?" Haylin said.

"Well, now that you and me are going out…" Eric said.

"Sorry Eric, I'm not ready." Haylin THINKING she understood what he meant.

"But. Everybody wants us to." Eric said.

"WHAT!?" Haylin said.

"Yea. They said it would be so cute to see us like that." Eric said.

Haylin looked horrified.

"HUH?!" Haylin exclaimed.

"Yea! I didn't know how to ask you. I mean I am really good, or well I have heard. That is what a lot of people say." Eric said blushing.

"OMG!" Haylin exclaimed.

"Are you good?" Eric asked.

"UMMM I DON'T KNOW." Haylin said nervously.

"My friends were like I bet Haylin would look amazing. I said she always does. They said yea, you should ask her, she would definitely say yes, I mean look at her. She was born for it." Eric quoted.

"WHATTTTT!??! DID YOU SLAP THEM AFTER THEY SAID THAT?!?!" Haylin said.

"No. Why would I?" Eric asked confused.

"THEY CALLED ME SOMETHING SO MEANNNN!" Haylin said.

"How? They just said.." Eric said interrupted by Haylin.

"Sorry Eric, I'm ready. Maybe after we are married. "Haylin said.

"After we are married!?!??!!?!?! That is so long. I'm ready now and here!" Eric said.

"Please don't pressure it upon me." Haylin said quietly.

"I mean I promise I won't. But I really was looking forward to it. This could change everything!" Eric said.

"How?" Haylin asked nervously.

"I won't be a nerd. I will be cool. Like Caleb and Matt." Eric said.

"But, you do hang out with cool people. " Haylin said.

"WAIT A SECOND DID YOU SAY CALEB AND MATT DID IT TOO!?!" Haylin said.

"Yea." Eric said.

"Oh wait I knew Matt did. But Caleb!! With who?" Haylin said.

"Obviously Cornelia. I mean she fits it perfectly and fits in that spot perfectly!" Eric said.

Haylin looked disgusted.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." Haylin yelled.

"Yea. Cornelia may not be that pretty, but she fits how those one are supposed to be. But, you are a lot better." Eric said with a wink.

"How do you know?" Haylin said.

"I've seen. You have such good moves." Eric said.

Haylin got big eyed.

"PERVERT!" Haylin yelled.

"What? They are number 1! You should be a professional! No Lie!" Eric said.

"OH MY GOD!" Haylin yelled.

"What?" Eric said.

"You think I'm a slut!" Haylin said with watery eyes.

"WHAT!!! NO!!!!!!!!! HOW DID YOU?!?!?!?!" Eric said.

"Wait! What did you mean?" Haylin said.

"I was talking about homecoming..What were you thinking about?" Eric asked nervously.

"I thought you were talking about you know what Cornelia probably does a lot of nights." Haylin said.

"WOW! NOO WAY!!!" Eric said.

"Oh." Haylin said with a laugh.

"I thought you and me should try out for Homecoming Prince and Princess for Grade 12!" Eric exclaimed.

"Sure!" Haylin said with a smile.

"But if you do want to…"Eric joked causing Haylin to slap him.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!!!!!!!!!" Cornelia yelled after seeing a poster.

"Chill Drama Queen." Irma said eating a Super Large Fattening Beany Bean Burrito.

"Why are you yelling?" Stephen asked.

"HOMECOMING QUEEN AND KING! I FIT NUMBER 1!" Cornelia said.

"Ha! She fits into everyone!" Stephen whispered to Irma.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH MY GOD STEPHEN THAT IS HILARIOUS. HAHAHAHAH CORNELIA FITS INTO EVERYTHIGN! HAHAHAHHAHAA" Irma said bursting into laughter.

Cornelia glared at Stephen.

"Hello Ladies." Caleb said wearing a underarmour sweat shirt and black gym shorts.

"I'm not a lady." Stephen said wearing a shirt saying I Support then had a lady on a stripper pole then it said SINGLE MOMS. And he had jeans on.

"Sure." Cornelia said wearing a pink blouse and a mini skirt. Her hair was in a pony tail.

"Back off." Irma said wearing a shirt that 2 eggs staring at an omelet saying "Mommy?!"

"Haha." Caleb said with laughter.

"Irma, I hope you don't eat your shirt." Cornelia said with a wink.

Irma just glared at Cornelia .

"Your girlfriend wants to do Homecoming Queen." Stephen said with a chuckle.

"What are you laughing about? You know she will win!" Caleb said.

"Has Cornelia seen the Homecoming posters?" A voice came upon.

"Probably." Will said holding hands with Matt.

"Look who is back together!" Irma said happily taking a bite from her burrito.

"Caleb hooked us up again." Matt said happily.

"No! Dr . Caleb did!" Caleb said with a wink.

"Hey, Stephen. Can I talk to you in private?" Matt said.

Stephen didn't even look at him.

"Stephen. You there?" Will asked.

"Yea WILL, I am here." Stephen said with a grin.

"So can I talk to you in private?" Matt said.

Stephen once again ignored him.

"For god's sake, you gay guys go make out in the corner stop hiding! GO!" Cornelia said pushing them away.

"Stephen." Matt said.

"Don't think by saying Stephen I will be all happy again." Stephen said real coldly.

"Look, I'm sorry. I acted like a real ass. It wasn't your fault. It really was mine." Matt said.

Stephen just stared at him.

"Thanks for telling Will the truth." Matt said.

"Friends?" Matt said putting out his hand.

Stephen just stared.

"No." Stephen said.

"What?" Matt said.

"Best friends!" Stephen said.

"Haha!" Matt said giving Stephen a high five.

**AT LUNCH**

At the table was:

Taranee, Nigel, Cornelia and Caleb.

Then Will and Matt joined.

Then Eric and Haylin.

Then came Stephen.

Then came Irma with a 5 trays FULL of food.

"So yesterday, when I was on my computer. I got a IM. Guess who it was from?" Taranee said.

"Who?" Everybody said in unison.

"Mr. Cat!" Taranee said.

"Man! I love him! Best teacher! He is hilarious!" Stephen said.

"Haha. Yea! He is always like if you don't do good, then I will make you stay in the room with some person named Fat Butt. He says that Fat Butt is the most annoying person in the world and he is just a teddy bear." Matt said.

"Haha. He seems like our age. I swear I think he is in my AP Calculus class!" Will said.

"He is in all my classes! Except gym, because he is the teacher." Taranee said.

"He is a student in all your classes?" Eric asked.

"Yea!" Taranee said.

"Creepy." Haylin said eating a tater tot.

"Don't you take all AP Classes?" Cornelia asked.

"Yea. Well he isn't in my AP Art class, cause he is taking AP Guitar. I never knew we had guitar." Taranee said shrugging.

"WE HAVE A GUITAR CLASS?!?!" Matt and Nigel said in unison.

"SO! WHO WANTS TO SEE 2012!?!" Eric blurted out.

"Damn! That movie looks amazing! The special effects, I've heard are really good!" Matt said.

"Haha. Yea! And it's like BOOM!" Nigel joked causing everyone to laugh.

"Well my grandpa's friend was the special effects guy in the movie." Eric said.

"Really?!?!" Stephen said.

"Yea. My grandpa goes to the guy's place a lot, so I've played around with the stuff." Eric said.

"Awesome!" Irma said.

"Haha yea. He has extras of his gear so he has given them to me." Eric said with a grin.

"Show off!" Cornelia said.

"You are the biggest." Taranee said.

"Well. I have tickets." Eric said.

"I would love to see it!" Will said.

"I wouldn't. No cute guys." Cornelia said while putting lip gloss on.

"Wow. Is that all you care about?" Irma said.

Cornelia nodded.

"Hey! Why not after the movie, we got to my place?" Eric said.

"Won't your Grandpa mind?" Haylin asked.

"Nah. He is barely home. He says he has a girlfriend, but that is hard to believe." Eric said.

"I can't see it. Sorry." Caleb said quietly remembering he has to train with Nerissa. SO SAD.

"Why?" Everyone asked in unison.

"OMG! WE NEED TO STOP WITH THAT OR LESE I WILL BURN EVERYBODYS SUCKER ASSES!" Taranee said with a smirk.

"I have to go somewhere." Caleb lied.

"But." Cornelia said.

"Plus, I don't like special effects movie. I don't really want to see 2012 that much." Caleb lied again..

"But your facebook status is "WANT TO SEE 2012 SO FREAKING BAD! SOMEONE TAKE ME!" Cornelia said showing Caleb on her EnV Touch.

"It was a joke. " Caleb said.

LUCKILY for Caleb the bell rang.

**AFTER SCHOOL IN MERIDAN.**

"I am here." Caleb said.

"Good." Nerissa said coming with cards.

"Here, I want you to" Nerissa said interrupted by Caleb.

"Forget the cards." Caleb said.

"NO!" Nerissa said angrily.

"Chill." Caleb said.

"Shut up. You will read the cards." Nerissa said.

"What if I don't." Caleb said.

"You will get a spanking." Nerissa said.

"Ha. Just try." Caleb said.

"Now. You will do it." Nerissa said.

"Why do you care about the cards so much?" Caleb asked suspiciously.

"They are important, but it doesn't seem to affect you!" Nerissa said with a glare.

"Yea Yea. So. I just want to learn a spell that won't hurt anybody, but it will make them listen to whatever you say." Caleb said.

"Perfect." Nerissa thought to herself.

"THAT IS WHAT THE SPELL DOES DORK!" Nerissa said.

"Since when?" Caleb said.

"THE SPELL MAKES PEOPLE DO WHAT YOU SAY !" Nerissa said.

"So, if I said it you won't be able to control me." Caleb said.

"Yup. After you say the spell, I can't harm you at all." Nerissa lied.

"Fine." Caleb said.

"Want me to get the cards?" Nerissa said.

"I remember the words." Caleb said.

"You need the cards to complete the spell, it doesn't matter if you know it." Nerissa lied.

Caleb sighed.

"Fine." Caleb said while Nerissa got the cards.

"Read ALL of the cards, but you have to hold each one whenever saying that word." Nerissa said.

Caleb sighed.

" Ojo." Caleb said and put his hand on the first card.

"volonté."Caleb said and put his hand on the second card.

"hören." Caleb said and put his hand on the third card.

"voidaan." Caleb said and put his hand on the fourth card.

"hvad." Caleb said and put his hand on the fifth card.

"někdy." Caleb said and put his hand on the sixth card.

"jou." Caleb said and put his hand on the seventh card.

"bol." Caleb said and put his hand on the eight card.

"Nerissa." Nerissa whispered after Caleb said the eight word.

"AHHH." Caleb yelled in a pain in his head.

The world was turning fast for him.

Caleb fell down and had his head down and then got up.

"Nerissa, what do you want me to do for you?" Caleb said.

"Perfect." Nerissa said with a smirk.

"I want you to repeat after me, Power to me, I have power, Power to me, I am in control."

"Power to me, I have power, Power to me, I am in control." Caleb repeated unknowingly that was a spell.

The spell Power to me, could have only been used when the person uses a dark spell like the spell Caleb used to be controlled by Nerissa.

Caleb was feeling like there was a hole in his chest.

Caleb was in pain.

"AHHH." Caleb yelled.

Soon enough, the pain stopped.

"What happened?" Caleb said.

"Nothing. Now go. Class is over." Nerissa said.

Caleb left.

"Now he is in my control." Nerissa said with an evil laugh.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review ;) By the way, this chapter is called Comedy Control, cause I had no idea onto what to name it. So I put comedy cause it has its funny parts. Then Control because, well why else?**


	11. Peter

**Ariphyx**

**Written By: HEARTOFPINKSOL**

**Chapter Eleven: Peter**

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update. But I'm back! I hope you like!! Caution: It's really long! Lol.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-----o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-----0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Recap:_

"_Now he is in my control." Nerissa said with an evil laugh."_

As a part of the spell on Caleb, Nerissa is able to see what is happening to Caleb at every moment in his life and she can echo a voice which Caleb will hear as it is a voice of Nerissa.

**The next day at school:**

"Hello Peopleeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!" Irma said on the announcements.

"Irma, stop eating, you will mess up the radio system!" Alchemy said.

"SHUT UP I'M TRYIN TO DO THE ANNOUNCEMENTS FATSO!" Irma yelled.

"Oh yea I'm fat." Alchemy muttered.

"Unfortunately the Homecoming Dance is cancelled, cause decided to cancel it!" Irma said not knowing Mrs. Knickerbocker was right there.

"Excuse me?" said.

"Oops." Irma muttered.

"BUT IF YOU LOSERS SIGNED UP, YOU ARE NOW SIGNED UP FOR THE PLAY!! WE ARE DOING HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2!!! NOW THIS IS THE END! SORRY **I GOTTA GO MY OWN WAY**!!!!!!!!!" Irma yelled on the microphone.

"Irma, your **pushing it to the limit**." Alchemy said.

"Oh please, I'm **fabulous**." Irma said.

"**What time is it?" **Uriah said.

"TIME FOR YOU TO GET A WATCH!" Irma yelled.

"Irma, turn off the microphone!" Alchemy yelled.

"Oops." Irma said turning off the microphone.

"I'm gonna try out for Troy. Though**, I can't dance!" **Uriah said.

"Wow. I will **bet on it **that you won't make the part." Irma said.

"Please I could make that part **Everyday**." Uriah said.

"A **Humuhumunukunukuapua'a **could make it before you ever could make it

before you ever could." Irma said.

"What the heck is a Humuhumunukunukuapua'a_**?" **_Uriah asked.

"Fish. OH MY GOD! I WANT FISH RIGHT NOW! BYE!" Irma said.

**A/N: Not done. The bolded parts were just songs in High School Musical 2.**

**Read the rest!**

"I'm going to try out for the one and only SHARPAY!" Cornelia bluffed.

"You would def get it. I mean you are Sharpay!" Irma snapped back.

"I know." Cornelia bluffed.

"Ha! I should try out for Troy then!" Caleb said with a grin.

"Why?" Will said.

"Because! Sharpay likes Troy!" Caleb said.

Cornelia smirked.

"Oh. Caleb, **you are the music in me**." Cornelia said.

"You have music in you?" Matt joked.

"Course!" Cornelia said.

"Ha. You can't even sing." Irma said.

"That is what you think." Cornelia said.

"Are any of you trying out?" Caleb asked.

"Yep. I am." Haylin said.

"Really for whom?" Stephen asked.

"Kelsey!" Haylin exclaimed.

"Why?" Stephen asked.

"Because. She is soo cool!!" Haylin said.

"Well then, seems like you will be my love." Stephen said with a grin.

"Huh?" Eric asked.

"Ha! I'm stealing your girlfriend, bro. I signed up for Ryan!" Stephen said.

"NO!" Cornelia yelled.

"What?" Stephen asked.

"Your going to be my brother!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"Ew. Please. I feel so bad for Lillian because she is related to you!" Stephen

said.

"I feel bad that Matt knows you." Cornelia snapped back.

"Very funny." Matt said.

Cornelia smiled.

"HI!" Mr. Cat said.

"Mr. Cat! What's up?!!?" Stephen asked giving him a high five.

"Hi guys." Taranee said giving a hug to Nigel.

"Did you guys just come from class?" Will said.

"Yep." Mr. Cat said.

"How old are you again?" Eric asked.

"18." Mr. Cat said quickly.

"Sweet!!" Nigel said.

"So any of you ones trying for the play? "Mr. Cat said.

"I'm trying out for Sharpay." Cornelia said.

"Cool!" Mr. Cat said.

**AFTER AUDITIONS**

"Yes! The final results are up!" Cornelia said happily.

"Yep!" Taranee said.

THE PAPER READ:

_Troy……………………Caleb Hart_

_Gabriella………………….Will Vandom_

_Sharpay……………………Cornelia Hale_

_Ryan……………………………….Stephen Dare_

_Chad………………………………The Cat_

_Taylor………………………………..Taranee Cook_

_Zeke…………………………………..Peter Cook_

_Kelsey…………………………….Haylin Lin_

_Martha……………………………Irma Lair_

_Jason…………………………………..Nigel Ashcroft_

_Others who don't have a main part……………………………Bess Grumper, Courntney Grumper, Alchemy, Uriah Dunn, Kurt Van Buren, Andrew Hornby, Principal Knickerbocker, Matt Olsen, Eric Lydon, Elyon Brown, Miranda, Cedric, Phobos Brown, Yan Lin Lin. _

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M SHARPAY!" Cornelia yelled in happiness.

"Sweet! I'm Troy!" Caleb said with a grin.

"I'm Gabriella! Yea!!" Will said with a smile.

"Yes! I have the others who don't have a main part!" Matt said with a chuckle.

"I'm Ryan! Yes! I knew I would get him!" Stephen said with a HUGE grin.

"Who the hell is Martha?" Irma said "Oh well."

"Yeaaa! I'm Taylor! OH NO MR. CAT IS CHAD!" Taranee said with horror.

"Coolio! I'm CHAD!" Mr. Cat said.

"Your name is The?" Stephen asked.

"Yea. HAVE A PROBLEM?" Mr. Cat said with an angry face.

"No. Haha." Stephen joked.

"Is The even a name?" Cornelia said.

"YEA!" Mr. Cat yelled.

"Wow! Look at these rehearsal dates! They are so much!" Matt said in horror.

"Yea. I know. Its pretty obvious why." Will said.

"What? Why?" Mat asked.

"The idiot Knickerbocker said that they would put the play the same day that the Homecoming was supposed to be, and Homecoming would have been 2 weeks away." Irma said.

"Wow. You said something smart!" Cornelia said with a smirk.

"At least my mascara isn't coming off." Irma said with a wink.

"WHAT!?!?" Cornelia said looking in her mirror.

"Liar!" Cornelia said with a glare.

"2 WEEKS!?!?! I HAVE TO LEARN MY LINES IN TWO WEEKS!!!" Stephen said with a frown.

"Damn. At least me and my buddy Eric are just the random people." Matt said giving Eric a high five.

"Shut up." Caleb said.

"Haha." Irma said.

**THE NEXT DAY (again lol):**

"Hi Darling!" Cornelia seductively said as she walked with Caleb.

"Hey Baby!" Caleb said with a smile on his face.

Cornelia started to stroke Caleb's muscles.

"Cornelia! Not at school!" Caleb whispered.

Cornelia had a seductive smile on her face.

Caleb grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

.

"I got to get to class. See you baby!" Caleb said as he gave her a kiss and went onto his first period which was Science.

"The bell hasn't even ringed yet. Why is he avoiding me?" Cornelia said aloud.

A sheet of paper was thrown at Cornelia and it said

"Cornelia or sexy! Meet me on the balcony! Love you!"

Cornelia assumed it was Caleb as it came for the direction Caleb left in.

Cornelia went onto the balcony of Sheffield.

"Miss me?" a voice said.

"That isn't Caleb's. That's.." Cornelia responded.

But before she could say anything a kiss was onto her lips.

It was no one other than Peter.

Cornelia pushed him off.

"Who'd you think it would be? Your pathetic boyfriend?" Peter asked her.

Cornelia glared at him and slapped him.

"He is more of a man you could ever be." Cornelia cried out.

"I totally believe that. At least I'm not a physco! I don't try to kill my girl's boyfriend." Peter said.

"Ha. Oh really? What are you trying to do right now? Wait a second what did you say?" Cornelia asked as she remembered what Caleb had done.

"Yeah. I figured out." Peter told her.

"How?" Cornelia furiously asked him.

"You are one who doesn't need to know." Peter smartly answered her.

Cornelia glared at him.

"Peter! Tell me where did you learn that?" Cornelia asked him.

"Kiss me. And I'd love to tell you." Peter blackmailed.

Little did the 2 know that Caleb was behind the door listening to every word.

_FLASHBACK:_

As Cornelia saw the note she went up to the balcony.

Caleb had noticed he dropped his book on Ariphyx.

He quickly runs to where Cornelia was . He picks up his book but notices a note with the word

Cornelia written on it. Caleb reads the note and uses his power to figure out who sent the note.

Caleb learned that it was Peter. Caleb ran up to the balcony.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Okay. Come here." Cornelia seductively said.

As soon as Caleb heard that he grew wide eyes. He was about to barge in, but a voice on his said not to go in. As Peter was about to put his lips on Cornelia's, she steps on his foot.

"These lips and whole body is for Caleb. If you try touch it, you'll get it!" Cornelia warned and walked away.

Caleb hid as she left. As soon as Cornelia went down the stairs Caleb threw the door open which gave Peter a confused look.

"She doesn't want to kiss you. Why the hell do you even try!?" Caleb furiously asked him.

Nerissa knew that the spell which has been put onto Caleb was such a evil an dark spell which was why it was hidden, because it would corrupt the person within a 24 hours. If the person under the spell gets angry their lust for power increases! The more they are angry, the more it increases!

"Because she loves me! Not you foo!" Peter informed him.

Caleb gave him a glare.

"Bastard! She loves me more than she has ever loved you!" Caleb yelled at him.

"Son of a bitch, you wish! She was happier with me then she will ever be with you!" Peter furiously lied.

"Oh really? With you around she can never be happy! She'd love it as much as I would if you died!" Caleb replied back in a angry voice.

"Ha! I would like to see you try to kill me!" Peter sarcastically said.

"I've already tried." Caleb whispered.

"Whatever loser! I don't talk to gay people!" Peter rudely told him.

"Oh really? Then how do you talk to yourself?" Caleb asked him.

"Bitch. You can't talk to me like that. I could jump you. Kill you. And Cornelia will be all mine."

Peter angrily told him.

"Fuck off. I'd love to see you try!" Caleb said as he left.

"Ah. So that Gaystard is up for a challenge!" Peter thought.

**AT LUNCH:**

"HEY GUYS!" Irma yelled.

"Irma, you aren't on air anymore." Matt joked.

Irma glared at him.

"Um. What is that?" Haylin asked as she stared at Irma's food.

"Fried chicken." Irma answered.

"No what is all that liquid?" Haylin asked disgusted.

"Gravy." Irma replied.

"That sure is a lot gravy." Eric told her.

Irma smiled.

Cornelia walked to their table with her tray with caviar.

"Hey friends and you." Cornelia snobbishly said as she stared at Irma.

"Very funny." Irma sarcastically said.

"I know right." Cornelia bluffed as she flipped her hair.

After a few minutes Caleb came and had a big smile on his face. He sat next to his beautiful blond girlfriend.

As he sat down he saw a finger quickly stroke Cornelia's back.

Cornelia and Caleb looked behind and saw it was Peter.

"PETER. WHY DO YOU HAVE YOUR HAND ON CORNY'S BACK?" Irma asked loudly.

"Oh there was a bug." Peter said with a smirk.

Taranee then came to their table.

"Oh hey bro!" Taranee greeted her brother.

"Hey Tara!" Peter happily said with his finger still on Cornelia's back.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Taranee asked.

"I would love too." Peter said as he sat in between Cornelia and Caleb.

Caleb glared at Peter who just gave him a evil smirk.

Peter slowly put his arm around Cornelia's waist. Cornelia flinched but Peter still left it there.

Cornelia was trying to get his arm off without making a scene, but Peter's arm was so strong.

Caleb saw and he literally threw Peter's arm off Cornelia.

Caleb gave a noticeable glare at Peter.

"Aw. Peter you separated the couple." Irma joked.

"They spend way to much time together. They should separate for some time." Peter said with a fake smile.

Caleb' s anger went to the top. Caleb was furious.

As a joke, Irma put ice cubes down Cornelia's shirt as Cornelia was too busy gossiping with Haylin about fashion.

As Cornelia danced around like an idiot causing a laugh from the group.

Peter and Caleb got up at the same time.

As Caleb was about to get it out. Peter pushes his hand away and puts his long arm down

Cornelia's back gets the ice cubes out.

The group was laughing at Cornelia's embarrassment, everybody had been laughing except Peter. After Peter got the ice cubes out of Cornelia, everybody except Cornelia and Caleb laughed.

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

Caleb walked with Cornelia alone back to her house while he claimed he had to go back to Ariphyx to fix some problems, when he just had to go to class with Nerissa.

"Caleb, I don't want to be left alone. What if Peter comes?" Cornelia says.

"I'm sorry." Caleb said with a frown.

"Why can't I come with you?" Cornelia pleaded.

"Sorry. You can't. It's confidential. Don't worry if he comes here, press this button. Caleb handed Cornelia a wand, I will be alerted that Peter is here and I'll save you. Only press it when Peter is here! Is that clear?" Caleb sternly asked.

Cornelia nodded.

"I have one question. Why can't you tell Taranee?" Caleb asked.

"Peter has me around his thumb. He has pictures of me which he can blackmail me by." Cornelia explained.

Caleb shook his head.

"Oh. Well I have to go! Love you!" Caleb said as he gave a kiss to Cornelia.

**At NARISSA'S CAVE:**

"I am here! Mother!" Caleb says with a smile.

"Good job!" Nerissa greets him with a smile.

"NOO!" A voice came from behind.

Nerissa knew it was Julian's.

"That sounded like….." Caleb spoke with a suspicious look.

Nerissa says Sleep to Caleb and Caleb did as he was told.

Nerissa runs up to Julian and glares at him.

"I will not let you get away with your plans!" He barely said as he was in pain.

"Too late. He is in my plans." Nerissa said with a smirk.

Nerissa put him back into the cell.

Nerissa came back and said Awake and Caleb was awoken.

"TELL me what happened today." Nerissa commanded and Caleb did as he was told.

He told her about Peter, as he explained it Nerissa was ale to sense his anger which was immense!

Nerissa gave a evil smirk.

"_Now he won't need me to command him, his anger should do that. I'll just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Nerissa thought._

"_Poor Caleb. I love you son, but I love power too. I want to keep my promise to not steal your heart. But I can't resist. If I control you, it'll be like controlling the soul. Soon enough, your anger will make you die for power. You'll steal all the hearts from me. You will be my powerful son. My minion." Nerissa thought._

"_POWER. POWER. I NEED POWER TO KILL PETER. I WILL HAVE PETER DEAD. HE DOESN'T TOUCH CORNELIA. NEXT TIME HE TOUCHES HER, I'LL BE FORCED TO ATTACK HIM! BUT, I'M TO WEAK. NO. I NEED MORE. POWER. I HAVE TO GET MORE POWER!" Caleb thought. _

Obviously, Nerissa with her awesome powers was able to read Caleb's mind.

**A/N: END OF CHAPTER.**

**DANG! Nerissa and Peter are evil. If they worked together they could kill the whole universe! Lol. **


	12. The Evil Revealed

Ariphyx

**Written By: HEARTOFPINKSOL**

**Chapter Twelve: The Evil Revealed**

**A/N: Hey! I'm going to warn you. There is a scene for which may not completely fit into a Rated M category, but I'll tell you when it comes. You'll know when it ends. Overall, enjoy!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0~

"Wow! He fell for my trick so easily!" Nerissa thought.

"Mother! How can I get more power?" Caleb curiously asked as he was know in that lust for power.

Nerissa smirked.

"Son, you are the Soul of Ariphyx. You have so much power! But, if you gather all the other hearts, you'll be the king of Power! And Peter will know better to back off while Cornelia can be your beautiful Queen." Nerissa fooled Cornelia.

"You mean steal the hearts?" Caleb asked.

"You can't steal the heart." Nerissa informed him.

"Then how can I get it? You should know." Caleb asked, but had a small grin in his face.

"Wow. He hasn't fallen completely. Well, that isn't that bad. At least most of his body is lusting for power." Nerissa thought.

"The way to get a heart, is to have the owner of the heart hand it over to you." Nerissa explained.

"Give it. You say? That can't be hard." Caleb said.

"Well. I guess you can leave. Let me give you something you should remember." Nerissa told him before he ran off.

"Start from the farthest, you don't want your friends to know do you?" Nerissa continued.

Caleb nodded.

Caleb then walked through the cave and went over to Ariphyx.

"Peter! I love you so much! If it weren't for you, I don't think I would've been able to have Caleb have this much need for power. If it weren't for you, it would've taken me years for him to gain this much." Nerissa thought to herself as she gave an evil smirk.

"I wonder how you became like this?" Nerissa thought.

"Wait. I should know, if I'm the one who put that spell on you. Aw. I love life. I love power. Caleb, hurry up and get that power!" Nerissa spoke aloud to herself

Nerissa slowly walked over to Julian.

"Hello Julian." Nerissa happily said.

"Nerissa, you are a evil women. The day, I get out of this cell, I promise you, I will make sure Caleb is back to that loving son WE had!" Julian cried out especially in the WE.

"Oh he is a loving son. A loving son for power." Nerissa informed Julian.

"What do you mean?" Julian sternly asked.

Nerissa smirked.

"Our loving son, Caleb, is now the one lusting for power. He is going to get all the hearts. One by One. And he'll be more powerful then ever. I'll have him as my minion. Mother and Son will always be together." Nerissa explained with a evil smile on her face.

"You mean?!" Julian cried out in horror.

"Of course. I'll make sure one thing the day you come out and tell him the truth he won't believe a word you say. I bet he'll attack you as you insult his dear mother!" Nerissa spoke with a evil laugh.

"NOOOOO!" Julian yelled.

"Shut up! I'm sorry Julian. But, I wouldn't do anything to you if you would co-operate in my plan." Nerissa commanded.

**The Next Day **

Today was Irma's birthday! The group was throwing a party for Irma a

a hotel.

During Stephen and Irma's Social Studies:

As Irma walked into 1st Period. She was welcomed by a stunning blond with a blue jersey and black shorts.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Stephen yelled as he had a cake.

Irma blushed.

All of a sudden, the class started chanting "Happy Birthday"

Irma blushed as they sang.

"Happy Birthday, special pupil." Stephen joked as he pretended to sound

like their teacher.

"Haha. How'd you get the teacher to be fine with this?" Irma asked.

Stephen grinned.

"I got my ways." Stephen joked.

"I got my ways." Stephen repeated.

"Sure." Irma joked.

"I know right! Now c'mon celebrate!" Stephen yelled as music started.

Irma's favorite song "Blah Blah" by Kesha was being played.

During Matt and Will's 1st Period, Math.

"Okay class, I'd like you guys to find partners." The teacher commanded.

Will was giving Matt a look if they would be partners.

Matt gave a nod.

After the class got into pairs:

"Is everything ready for the party tonight?" Matt whispered to Will.

Will nodded.

"But. I have a feeling Nigel forgot to invite people!" Will exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan." Matt calmed down Will.

"What is your plan?" Will asked cautiously.

Matt grinned.

"One second. Keep whispering to me." Matt commanded.

The 2 kept whispering to each other while the teacher was talking.

"How is this going to work?" Will asked.

"Don't worry. Watch!" Matt told her as he threw a pencil directly at the teacher's behind.

The teacher looked behind with an angry face.

Matt was whispering to Will, who was quiet so she wouldn't get in trouble.

"MR. OLSEN?!?! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY!?" The teacher furiously asked Matt.

Matt grinned.

Will shook her head.

"Yea. I do." Matt said for a surprise in the teacher's surprise.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Which of you want to party?" Matt asked the class.

All the kids hands went up.

"Ols-" The teacher said but was interrupted by Matt.

"Well we are having a party at the PhobosSandpitMirandaCedric Hotel! It'll be at 7 PM! It is Irma's birthday! So bring a gift! Tell all your friends! But, you can't tell Irma! It's a surprise!" Matt informed the class.

The class got all happy.

"I think that is enough, Mr. Olsen." The teacher said.

"You know? I'm quite a party animal." The teacher continued as she untied her hair and her straight red hair was out.

"Why not? You can bring your teacher-mates. YOU CAN'T TELL IRMA!" Matt commanded.

Everybody nodded.

Matt smiled and gave a thumbs up to Will.

In 1st Period PE with Nigel and Taranee and Mr. Cat!

The class was playing basketball.

As Nigel was showing off to Taranee about his skills in basketball, Taranee chuckled.

"I love seeing a smile upon that beautiful face." Nigel told Taranee as he walked over to him.

Taranee was about to kiss Nigel's cheek, but stopped.

"Wha happened?" Nigel asked.

"I don't kiss sweaty cheeks!" Taranee reminded Nigel.

"Oh right!" Nigel said as he was he washed his face.

Taranee gave Nigel a kiss on the lips.

"HI!" a voice came while the couple was kissing.

"Oh hi!" Nigel said as he stopped kissing Taranee.

Taranee had a mini heart attack.

"You know the rules. NO KISSING!" Mr. Cat reminded them.

"Sorry." The 2 said in a unison.

"Don't worry your off the hook!" Mr. Cat told them and the couple thanked him.

"Crap! I forgot to tell people about Irma's party!" Nigel remembered as Taranee slapped him in the stomach.

"STUPID! It's today!" Taranee exclaimed.

"One second!" Mr. Cat told his class.

Everybody stopped.

"Nigel has something to say." Mr. Cat announced to the class.

"Okay guys! We are throwing Irma a kickass party! It's at the PhobosSandpitMirandaCedric hotel. Be there! Its at 7! It'll be great! You can't tell Irma because it is a surprise!" Nigel announced to the class.

"You better come!" Mr. Cat threatened the class.

The class nodded as they were scared.

The class began to get loud with the chattering.

"It's going to be awesome!" Nigel exclaimed.

"I know right!" Taranee told him.

"I love you!" Nigel randomly said.

"Love you too, babes!" Taranee informed him as she kissed him on the head.

The couple hugged.

In 1st period Science with Peter, Cornelia, and Caleb.

"I'm going to put you into groups of 3!" The grouchy teacher yelled to the class.

"With her. I'm going to go deaf." Cornelia joked to Caleb.

Caleb grinned.

But in Caleb's mind was a plan on how he is going to conquer the hearts.

The teacher announced groups. Most of the groups were with people whom they hated.

Finally:

"Cornelia. Caleb." The teacher said which made the happy couple excited as they were in a group together.

"And Peter." The teacher announced.

Cornelia rolled her eyes. Caleb felt his blood boil. Peter put a big smile on his face as he walked over to the now angry couple.

Peter sat on the other side of Cornelia, putting Cornelia in the middle of Peter and Caleb.

Peter tried his best to get close to Cornelia, but she would move away.

"Peter! Go away! No one wants you here!" Cornelia angrily whispered.

"Apparently Mrs. Grouchy does." Peter reminded her as he tried to put his arm around Cornelia.

Cornelia couldn't stand being with Peter, so she walked over to Mrs. Grouchy.

"Mrs. Grouchy?" Cornelia said in her sweetest voice.

"WHAT?!" She said with an angry voice.

Cornelia stepped back a little.

"Can you please switch Peter?" Cornelia pleaded.

"No." Mrs. Grouchy calmly said.

"Why?" Cornelia asked.

Mrs. Grouchy gave her a glare.

"Listen Ms. Hale if you annoy me too much, I'll make sure you sit with Peter every day in my class. So suck it up or sit next to him everyday!" Mrs. Grouchy threatened.

As Cornelia walked away she mocked Mrs. Grouchy.

While Cornelia was having her conversation with Mrs. Grouchy.

"STOP TRYING TO TOUCH HER!" Caleb commanded.

"Who are you to stop me? You are just a what? A junior. What am I? A senior!" Peter reminded Caleb.

"Yeah. A gay senior!" Caleb snapped back.

"Damn. I'm the most popular fucking senior at Sheffield. I can have you beaten up!" Peter informed Caleb.

"Yeah. I'm the heartthrob of the Juniors. I can have all the girls kill you." Caleb told him with a grin.

"Girls have no power, and neither do you!" Peter angrily told him.

**A/N: Not done. I'm just saying I didn't mean the part about girls not having power. I know they do :D especially if I'm a girl haha.**

**READ ON**

"That is what you think." Caleb muttered in time for Cornelia to come back.

Peter put his arm around Cornelia.

Mrs. Grouchy saw, and didn't care. Caleb pushed Peter's arm and put his arm around Cornelia.

Mrs. Grouchy saw and walked over to the 3.

"Excuse me? No touching policy." Mrs. Grouchy reminded him.

"Peter put his arm around her!" Caleb informed Mrs. Grouchy.

"Didn't see it." Mrs. Grouchy lied.

"Yeah you did." Cornelia informed.

"Mr. Hart! Do you ant detention?" Mrs. Grouchy asked in a bitchy voice.

Caleb shook his head while Peter grinned.

Mrs. Grouchy gave a small hidden smile to Peter.

**Later that day:**

Irma had gotten a text from Taranee saying to meet her at PhobosSandpitMirandaCediric Hotel.

"Why?" Irma replied back.

"They are having free food." Taranee responded back as she knew Irma would come back if she said that.

"I'm so freaking in!" Irma told Taranee over text.

"Good. It is at 7! I'll meet you there!" Taranee informed Irma.

"Okay. I'll see you there!" Irma promised.

**A/N: Still not done, I just wanted to let you know, I've changed Cornelia's screename to SexyIcePrincess instead of SexyIcePrincessXOXO.**

Cornelia signed onto the computer and a message awaited for her response:

Ballaboy028: Hey baby!

Cornelia didn't respond.

Ballaboy028: Baby, I love you more than that gay freak

SexyIcePrincess: He is not gay! He isn't you! So you better fuck off!

Ballaboy028: Honey, I do love you.

SexyIcePrincess: No. You don't.

Ballaboy028: Baby! I love you! I lust you!

SexyIcePrincess: I swear to go! If you don't fuck off, I promise to kill you.

Ballaboy028: Sure. Okay.

Ballaboy028: Ill see you at the party ;] Love you sexy baby!

**Finally at the party:**

As everybody was hiding and Taranee was guiding Irma to the room.

Irma walked into the room of darkness.

"Taranee? Where is the light?" Irma asked.

No one answered.

"Taranee?" Irma asked as her guide to the room said nothing.

All of a sudden, the lights were turned on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

A surprised Irma stood in shock!

The group came and gave her a group hug.

"I love you guys so much!" Irma exclaimed as tears of joy were rushing down her crystal eyes.

After their special moment, the music started and everybody started dancing.

Stephen had gotten Irma a beautiful dress so she could look stunning at her party.

The dress was under the knees, but above the ankles. It was light blue color with diamonds sparkling all around it. She had gloves on her hands. Stephen also gave her a pretty necklace with a heart on it.

As Irma walked in, Stephen stared in amazement.

Stephen grinned.

Stephen was in a black shirt which was rolled up with a silver tie. His pants were jet black.

Stephen walked up to her and put a tiara on her head.

"Now you're a real princess." Stephen charmingly reminded her.

Irma blushed.

Everybody started dancing.

Caleb, who had attended had to leave for a problem in Ariphyx, this time it was real.

Cornelia was sitting at the table alone.

Cornelia was bored as her other friends were dancing with a guy. She was hoping Elyon would come but she didn't.

Peter, who was in a white suit walked up to her with a rose.

Cornelia glared at Peter.

"Want to dance?" Peter asked charmingly.

"No!" Cornelia angrily replied.

"Aw. Come on. It'll be fun." Peter told Cornelia.

"I don't care. I'll dance with Caleb and my friends. None of which are you." Cornelia informed him.

"I'm one of your friends. Speaking of your chocolate-haired. Where is he? I don't see him around. He is probably scared off by me." Peter bluffed.

"Scared? By you? Haha. That is the funniest thing I've heard all day. He would whip your ass in a second." Cornelia reminded Peter.

"Sure." Peter sarcastically said.

"Now leave me alone!" Cornelia commanded.

"If you don't dance with me, I'll show everyone that picture." Peter threatened.

"I bet you don't even have a picture. You are just bluffing." Cornelia said.

"Oh really?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Cornelia muttered.

Peter got out his phone and showed her his wallpaper.

It was Cornelia in very revealing clothes on. If you looked closely enough, you could see some private places.

Cornelia stared in disgust.

"Ew. Why the hell do you have that as your wallpaper? Even Caleb wouldn't have that as a wallpaper!" Cornelia said in disgust.

"Cause I like your body." Peter said as he licked his lips.

Cornelia slapped him and walked away.

Peter shook his head.

"No she didn't." Peter said to himself.

**At the same time in Ariphyx:**

Caleb was protecting his planet from a beast named Medusi.

Caleb transformed into his battle form and used his awesome Soul of Ariphyx to kill it. He thought he would make the best of his time to try to steal Zamballa's heart. Caleb knew he needed some sort of disguise to steal the heart or else everyone will know. Caleb put on a black rain jacket and he changed his eye color from brown to blue. He made his face more narrow. He increased his height and changed his hair color from brown to blond. Now he was ready.

Caleb went to Zamballa. He saw Ironwood and slowly walked over to him.

Ironwood saw the man in the rain jacket.

"Hello." Ironwood kindly said to Caleb.

"Listen. I have something very important. I have the Soul of Ariphyx! I have stolen I from that devil, Caleb!" Caleb lied.

"What?" Ironwood asked as she was confused.

"Look. Caleb, who is the son of Nerissa, is a evil one. He has ruined Ariphyx's reputation!" Caleb lied again.

"How?" Ironwood asked.

"He is going around trying to steal other planet's hearts. I figured he couldn't do that if he doesn't have a soul. So I got it from him by tricking him. I don't know what to do with this much power. Ironwood, you are wise, you should know what to do." Caleb explained.

"Give the Soul to me! I'll keep it safe." Ironwood told him.

Caleb said nothing.

Caleb held the Soul out.

Ironwood put her Heart of Zamballa under it.

A light shined as the two merged.

"I promise. This heart will stay protected." Ironwood said.

Ironwood was a bit greedy as she knew that the Soul of Ariphyx is the most powerful, she couldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

After the light went away, Ironwood took the heart back.

"Thank you, young boy." Ironwood thanked.

"No thank you." Caleb said with a grin.

"Your greed for this Soul had taken over the fact that you wouldn't able to wield all this power." Caleb explained.

Caleb let out his hand and the Heart of Zamballa went over to him.

"Remember. A heart or soul cannot be given forcefully, but freely." Caleb reminded her.

Ironwood had wide eyes.

She thought about who would steal the soul from Ariphyx. She realized that the person whom she was tricked by was none other than Caleb Hart.

Caleb magically turns the Soul of Ariphyx and Heart of Zamballa into one giant sword.

All of a sudden,

"That is the chink of your soul, Ironwood. Which is all I need to make you mine!" Caleb repeated Nerissa's words when she had taken the Heart of Zamballa.

"I promise you more power than you'll ever need." Caleb promised.

Ironwood was in a light orange circle, which turned into stone. After a second she was back into normal, just now she was under Caleb's control. No mind of her own.

Caleb quickly fled from Zamballa as he noticed someone's shadow approaching. Caleb returned back to Ariphyx.

**Back at the party:**

Cornelia was sitting bored at the party. It had been over an hour since Caleb left.

All of a sudden, Cornelia had gotten a text from CALEB!

"Meet me in room 510." The text read.

Cornelia got excited.

Cornelia left the party and went to Room 510.

Cornelia, who was in a pink sparkling dress which barely covered her knees and was a no sleeve. She had pink high heels on.

"Hello Baby! Where are you?" Cornelia asked.

"I'm here!" the voice answered.

It was no one other than Peter's!

Caleb left his phone in the bathroom on accident and Peter found it.

Peter walked over to Cornelia as she walking away from him.

Cornelia was soon close enough to the bed.

Peter pushed her onto the bed.

Cornelia tried to get off, but Peter got on top of her and pinned her.

"Peter! Get off!" Cornelia yelled.

Peter grinned.

Peter didn't listen as he started unbuttoning his shirt which horrified Cornelia as she predicted what he was going to do. She couldn't transform and whip his ass! She was stuck!

"This is what you wanted!" Peter whispered into Cornelia's ears.

Peter started touching her pale skin, making her flinch.

Cornelia tried hard to get him off, but it never worked.

Peter started feeling Cornelia's legs from up and down.

Peter, then put his lips on Cornelia's neck and started to kiss her neck.

Cornelia finally kicked him.

She tried to run away, but Peter forcefully grabbed her arm.

"You aren't going try to escape or else that picture is being sent to everyone. INCLUDING your parents." Peter threatened.

Cornelia knew if that picture was released she would lose her reputation.

Peter pushed her back on the bed and started kissing her arm.

Cornelia kept flinching but stayed quiet.

Tears fell down Cornelia's face.

Peter turned Cornelia around and ripped off Cornelia's dress.

Cornelia started to cry and try to get him off, but she was trying to cover herself.

That left Cornelia to be only in her undergarments.

Peter gave Cornelia a perverted smile as he stroked neck down.

"This is how I like to see you." Peter told Cornelia.

Peter had taken one hook off of Cornelia's bra. He started to go lower. As he reached her underwear. He was half way done from taking that off. He held Cornelia super close to him, that she would practically smell like him after. Peter turned her around again and unhooked the second hook…

Peter gave an evil smile.

**A/N: Peter is so mean! I hate him now!!!! **

**Don't you?**


	13. Death

_RECAP:_

_Peter gave Cornelia a perverted smile as he stroked neck down._

_"This is how I like to see you." Peter told Cornelia._

_Peter had taken one hook off of Cornelia's bra. He started to go lower. As he reached her underwear. He was half way done from taking that off. He held Cornelia super close to him, that she would practically smell like him after. Peter turned her around again and unhooked the second hook…_

_Peter gave an evil smile._

**Ariphyx**

**Written By: HEARTOFPINKSOL**

**Chapter Thirteen: Death**

**A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter :]**

At the exact same time as what happened last chapter:

The music was blasting, Irma was having her night.

Even Principal Knickerbocker was there having a great night.

Mr. Cat was obviously there partying hard.

A few minutes the blasting music turned to a slow peaceful song.

"Aww man!" Mr. Cat complained and left the wooden dance floor.

Matt and Will walked on the floor and started to slow dance.

Nigel and Taranee followed.

Matt's cousin, Rick, went to Elyon and asked for her hand in dance. She agreed.

Eric, who was panicking walked over to Haylin, who was waiting for Eric to ask her.

"Hey Haylin." Eric quietly said.

Haylin pretended to look surprised.

"Eric!" Haylin faked.

"Want to dance?" Eric asked.

Haylin looked so happy and nodded.

Eric took her pale hand and walked over to the dance floor.

A lot of the guys were asking Irma, but she kept refusing.

"Why aren't you dancing with anyone?" Alchemy asked Irma.

"I don't know. I want to dance with the perfect one on this perfect night." Irma said sadly as she sighed.

"How would you describe your perfect one?" Alchemy asked.

"One who will come and pick me up in shining armor. He'll take me to the dance floor whether I agree or disagree. He'll be cute and funny." Irma explained.

"Oh. Well, I wish Uriah would asked me." Alchemy revealed.

"URAIH?!" Irma exclaimed with a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah! He is sooo cute!!!" Alchemy said romantically.

"I mean his orange hair. His itsy bitsy spider! How can you not fall for him?!" Alchemy asked in happiness.

"Many reasons. Lets start with number 1. HE IS URIAH!" Irma explained.

"The sexy Uriah!" Alchemy responded back.

Irma shook her head and put her head on her hand.

A few seconds later, a door opened and through the door was bright shining light with a certain blond in a shining armor walking.

The blonde walked past the dance floor when a voice was whispered to him:

"Dude! You are supposed to wear it during out skit!" Matt reminded the blond.

"Yeah. Well, my old got lost. So I ordered a new one, then I had to make sure it fit. Then after I tried it on, my clothes went missing so yeah." The blonde explained.

Matt shook his head.

"Thanks for your support." The blonde whispered.

The blonde proceeded to walk to Irma.

Irma didn't see him.

"Want to dance?" He asked.

"No. Wait. You sound familiar." Irma responded.

Irma looked up and saw Stephen!

"Crap! What is your name! I gave Big Macs to you!!!!" Irma said as she didn't remember.

"I thought I was the blonde." Stephen thought.

"Look closely." Stephen commanded

"Stephen?" Irma cried out.

"Want to dance?" He repeated.

"Nah." Irma rejected.

Stephen grinned.

He picked Irma up and put her on the dance floor.

Irma smiled.

Irma put her one hand on Stephen's shoulder.

Stephen put his hand in Irma's arm.

Irma stared at Stephen's crystal blue eyes.

She thought of all the times they had spent together.

She remembered how cute and funny he was.

She looked at Stephen's clothes.

"My perfect one in shining armor." Irma whispered.

"What?" Stephen asked.

Irma put her lips on Stephen's and kissed him.

Stephen grinned.

"Does this mean we ar-?" Stephen asked.

Irma knew what he was going to say and she nodded.

"Guess she found her prince in shining armor." Alchemy said to herself.

Uriah came up to her and handed her a half eaten rose.

"Kurt dared me to come here. Your ugly. I don't like you. Take this rose. I ate half of it. Let's dance, Dog. Your breath smells like dog breath." Uriah told Alchemy.

"Thank you! That is so sweet! I LOVE YOU" Alchemy exclaimed as she held the rose close to her heart.

"C'mon hoe." Uriah commanded as he too her hand.

A passing bystander walked by looked confused.

Soon enough, other couples were joining.

Mr. Cat was dancing with Principal Knickerbocker.

Taranee saw Mr. Cat and she looked away.

While Mr. Cat waved Hi to her.

She didn't give him a wave back.

Mr. Cat walked up to her.

"I SAID HI!" Mr. Cat said with angry face.

"Hi?" Taranee said quietly.

"Yo! Are you dancing with Knickerdork?" Nigel joked.

Mr. Cat gave Nigel a glare.

Mr. Cat then walked away.

"I'm scared of him." Taranee whispered to Nigel.

"Don't worry. He is cool." Nigel relaxed Taranee.

"He stalks me." Taranee told Nigel.

"Sure he does." Nigel told Taranee.

"But--" Taranee said, but was interrupted by Nigel.

"Sh. C'mon dance." Nigel said as he gave Taranee a smile.

"OH NO!" Taranee yelled.

"What?" Nigel asked.

"I forgot to do my homework." Taranee exclaimed.

"Nerd." Nigel said under his breath.

"EXCUSE ME ASHCROFT?!?!?!?!?!?!" Taranee cried out.

"I'll burn that hair you **NEED to cut!!" Taranee threatened.**

"Haha. How?" Nigel asked as he thought Taranee was joking.

"Boy, I ain't joking." Taranee informed Nigel with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Baby." Nigel apologized.

"Aw. It's okay. But, next time you do something remember what can I do!" Taranee warned.

Nigel fakely nodded.

"That boy doesn't know what I can do." Taranee thought with an evil smirk on her face.

"She is creepy. But, that is what I love about her." Nigel thought to himself.

"Thanks for calling me creepy, FOO!" Taranee told Nigel.

"What?" Nigel asked.

"Shut up. Keep dancing." Taranee commanded and Nigel did as he was told.

****

IN ZAMBALLA:

Caleb looked up and saw someone's shadow.

Caleb feared that someone may have saw what happened, so he quickly escaped.

****

BACK AT THE PARTY:

Caleb made a portal to the party.

He looked around for Cornelia, but he didn't see here.

Caleb saw Elyon and asked her where Cornelia was.

"Last time I saw her, she was sitting at a table, then she saw her phone and left." Elyon explained.

Caleb gave a weak smile, but thanked her and looked around for Cornelia's phone.

He finally found the phone.

"What would be on her phone that she would leave?" Caleb thought to himself.

He grabbed the phone and looked at her text messages.

One read:

__

FROM CALEB:

MEET ME IN ROOM 510.

"I never sent that." Caleb spoke as he looked in his pocket for his phone.

Caleb didn't find it. Caleb ran to the bathroom where he made his portal and his phone wasn't there.

"Shit! Someone must've impersonated me!" Caleb told himself as ran to the Hotel Desk.

"Hi. Where is Room 510?" Caleb quickly asked.

"Go on the elevator, and go one level up. Then it should be on your left side at the end of the hallway." The hotel assistant explained.

Caleb nodded and ran to the elevator.

He went up one level and ran to Room 510.

He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't.

****

a/n: Not done. I just wanted to remind you that whatever is going with Caleb, Irma, Stephen and them is happening at the same time that Cornelia is almost being……..SO when Caleb is opening the door, inside the bedroom is what the last thing I said from last chapter is going on.

Caleb got mad, and he kicked the door with all his strength.

There he saw a shirtless Peter, a Cornelia pinned down on the bed with only her undergarments on.

Caleb's face was red all over.

He ran and pushed Peter off of Cornelia.

"Cornelia! Go into the bathroom!!!" Caleb sternly commanded.

Cornelia ran into the bathroom.

Caleb glared at Peter.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Caleb yelled as he punched Peter.

"I WAS ALMOST THERE UNTIL YOU CAME IN!" Peter yelled back as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" Caleb replied back.

Peter glared at Caleb and punched him back.

Cornelia, who was secretly watching after she put a robe on for clothing.

Caleb was about to get his Sword of Phyx, but Cornelia stopped him.

"Caleb. Let's go." Cornelia pleaded as she knew Caleb could kill Peter right here and now.

"No. I'm not done!" Caleb exclaimed.

"For me. Please just leave him!" Cornelia begged.

Caleb stopped.

Caleb glared at Peter and went out the door with Cornelia.

"Your lucky." Caleb whispered to Peter before he left.

After the couple left the hotel.

"I'm so sorry." Caleb apologized.

"it isn't your fault. You had to save your world." Cornelia reminded Caleb.

"Yeah." Caleb said guilty.

Cornelia's eyes started to swell up.

"Cornelia. Don't cry." Caleb commanded.

Cornelia looked away.

"Look, don't ruin your day because of Peter." Caleb advised.

"I'll deal with him later." Caleb thought.

"Should we tell Taranee?" Cornelia asked.

Caleb nodded.

"He has gone **way too far." Caleb reminded Cornelia.**

Cornelia nodded.

"We'll tell them after the party." Caleb told Cornelia.

Cornelia nodded.

"C'mon." Caleb said as he took Cornelia's hand.

"I need a dress." Cornelia quietly reminded Caleb.

Caleb grinned.

"She is a mess, so give her a dress!" Caleb chanted a spell.

A magic circle went around Cornelia, and she magically changed into a beautiful pink dress.

Her hair was out and she had a silver glimmering scarf around her waist on her arms.

"You look beautiful." Caleb complemented.

Cornelia didn't respond and looked down.

Caleb took her hand and walked towards the hotel.

As the couple walked into the hotel, Peter wasn't seen around.

"Here you know who isn't here, go hang out with Elyon. I'll be right back." Caleb told her.

Cornelia walked into the room and walked up to Elyon.

She faked a smile and sat down.

The music started blasting again with the song, "Falling Down by Selena Gomez.

****

OUTSIDE:

Caleb made a portal to wherever Peter was.

Peter thought he heard something, so he turned around.

All he could see was darkness.

Darkness on the road he was in.

Peter was clinched in fear, of Caleb hunting him down.

Caleb, at this moment was his biggest fear.

Peter knew if Caleb got really mad, he would be in trouble.

Caleb knew about Peter's fear, as well he wasn't dumb.

"This is it!" Caleb thought as he came and jumped onto Peter.

Peter had a feeling it would be Caleb. He could just sense the tension.

"That is it Cook! You've gone too far. I told you to stop touching her! But, you didn't listen!" Caleb reminded Peter as he got off of him.

"Bitch. Want to go? I could kick your ass any day!" Peter said.

Caleb stared at the man who attempted rape on Cornelia.

Caleb had bloodshot eyes.

"If you hadn't come…" Peter was trying to say, but Caleb interrupted him.

"If I hadn't come. Cornelia would have lost her vir- wait. She probably already lost that. BUT, you would've been a rapist! You would've been put into jail1" Caleb reminded him.

"If you hadn't come I would've had my way for her. She slapped me. No one slaps Peter Cook." Peter bluffed.

"Oh really?" Caleb sarcastically asked as he slapped Peter.

"Oh no you fucking didn't!" Peter angrily said as he tried to slap Caleb.

Caleb put Peter's arm in his fist.

Before Caleb went hunting down for Peter he transformed, making him even more powerful. Plus, with his Heart of Zamballa. He was way more powerful then ever.

Caleb slowly twisted Peter's arm.

"Ah!" Peter yelled in pain.

"You would've had your way with her?!?! HUH?! HUH!??!" Caleb repeated Peter as he kicked him.

Punches, slaps, and kicks were Caleb's weakest attacks. They were already beating Peter up.

Peter finally got up, and he tried to punch Caleb.

Caleb easily dodged it and threw Peter to the wall.

Caleb shot a blue energy at Peter causing him to be in pain.

"I will make sure you regret what you tried to do." Caleb explained as he shot another bolt of energy at Peter.

"Ow!" Peter yelled.

"Your tried to blackmail her? Right?" Caleb asked as he kicked Peter onto the floor.

"I still can!" Peter reminded Caleb.

"We'll see after that!" Caleb told Peter as he shot a blast of Quintessence at him.

"I'll send that picture to everyone! Her parents! Everyone!!" Peter said as held his stomach in pain.

Caleb got his sword and stabbed Peter's arm.

"I bet she has shown more body to me, then she'll ever show to you!" Peter told Caleb as Caleb pushed Peter to the wall and grabbed his neck.

"What did you say?!" Caleb angrily asked.

Peter wasn't able to breathe.

His dark skin started to turn in to blue/purple.

Peter kicked Caleb as Caleb was too busy strangling Peter.

Peter tried to run as Caleb held his leg.

"NO!" Caleb yelled as he yelled:

"SWORD OF PHYX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Caleb yelled.

A massive amount of blue energy came from Caleb's sword and attacked Peter.

It was so much power, that it had killed Peter.

Caleb ran towards the dead body.

Caleb gave an evil grin.

"Now, you won't be harassing anyone ever again." Caleb said with an evil smirk.

* * *

****

A/N: Whoa! Caleb actually killed Peter. O.O

!!!!!!!!!!

Review :D

Also, in your reviews tell whether you think Mr. Cat is a real cat or not.

:]

Answer shall be revealed next chapter PROMISE loll.

I hope you liked the chapter!!!!


	14. Arrested!

_**RECAP: Peter kicked Caleb as Caleb was too busy strangling Peter.**_

_**Peter tried to run as Caleb held his leg.**_

_**"NO!" Caleb yelled as he yelled:**_

_**"SWORD OF PHYX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Caleb yelled.**_

_**A massive amount of blue energy came from Caleb's sword and attacked Peter.**_

_**It was so much power, that it had killed Peter.**_

_**Caleb ran towards the dead body.**_

_**Caleb gave an evil grin.**_

_**"Now, you won't be harassing anyone ever again." Caleb said with an evil smirk.**_

**Ariphyx**

**Written By: HEARTOFPINKSOL**

**Chapter Fourteen: Arrested! **

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! :] Enjoy this!**

Caleb had brought Peter's body to a room in his palace in Ariphyx. He then, made a clone of Peter, so no one would know about Peter's death. If they did, Caleb would be the main suspect.

Caleb transported the Clone Peter back to his home on Earth, and Caleb went to the party.

Caleb saw Cornelia, looking sad and sitting at a table.

Caleb took a deep breath and walked over to his girlfriend.

"Hey." He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey." She quietly said.

"You aren't dancing?" Caleb asked.

"I'm too dirty!" Cornelia cried out.

"No. No. Your not." Caleb reminded Cornelia.

"You're just saying that to calm me down." Cornelia said.

Caleb grinned.

"No I'm not. How can a gem be dirty? Even if there is dirt all over the gem, the gem is still a beauty." Caleb spoke.

Cornelia gave a weak smile.

"I love you, Caleb. You would never betray me, or anybody." Cornelia said as she gave Caleb a hug.

Caleb, who had a little guilt in him, accepted the hug.

"C'mon let us dance." Caleb said as he took out his hand.

Cornelia shook her head, but Caleb put his cutest puppy dog face which Cornelia could never refuse to.

"Wait. Why are you wearing a suit?" Cornelia asked as she noticed Caleb was wearing his clothing he wears in battle.

Caleb immediately looked down and saw the battle suit.

"My other suit got spoiled. I am getting it washed at this moment. You know, it may be done now! I'll be back!" Caleb quickly lied and ran out the room.

A few seconds later, Caleb came back into the room with his jet black collared shirt with his silver tie and black pants.

"Ready teddy?" Caleb asked.

Cornelia nodded.

The song, Crush, by David Archuleta was playing.

Cornelia put her arms around her "hero's" shoulders, while the obsessed-with-power Caleb, put his arms on his glowing-with-beauty girlfriend, Cornelia.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hey, can we meet at the Silver Dragon in an hour?" Cornelia texted the group.

"Sure." Will replied.

"Kay. I'll see you there." Matt said.

"YES! FOOD!" Irma responded.

"I'm already here." Haylin answered.

"Okay!" Taranee told her.

"Okay. I will be there in one hour, after I put my sexy clothing on : P" Stephen joked.

"Yeah. I'll be there." Caleb said.

**SILVER DRAGON:**

Obviously, Haylin was there. She was dressed in a purple full sleeve shirt and a khaki mini-skirt. Her hair was out with a butterfly pin on the top of her hair.

Next arrived, Cornelia and Caleb. Cornelia was a blue designed shirt and jean capris. On the other hand, Caleb had a sports jersey and ripped jeans.

Irma had arrived in a "I LOVE FOOD" T shirt and jeans.

Will in a frog t-shirt and booty shorts.

Matt in a shirt with a band on it and jean shorts.

Stephen was in a red shirt and blue shorts.

Taranee, surprisingly, was the last to come and she was in a full sleeve shirt with a short jacket and capris.

"Okay. Everybody is here. Why did you want to meet us here?" Will asked.

Cornelia took a deep breath.

"At Irma's party.." Cornelia spoke.

The group instead of Caleb stared at her confused.

"Caleb had gone to do some work with Ariphyx. So, I was alone. I had gotten a text from Caleb's phone saying meet me in Room 510. I obviously thought it was him." Cornelia continued.

"And?" Will asked.

"It wasn't Caleb. It was Peter." Cornelia said with courage.

"Peter?" They all asked confused.

"Yeah. And he tried to." Cornelia spoke, but at the end of the sentence her eyes swelled up.

"I don't get what happened." Haylin said.

"Peter tried to rape me!" Cornelia cried out.

The group stared at her with big eyes.

"Haha. Funny joke?" Haylin said hoping it was a joke.

"It is true. When I came back, I saw Cornelia's phone…It said a text from me. I never sent that text. Then I realized someone impersonated me! I found Room 510 and barged open the door to see Peter pinning a undressed Cornelia." Caleb explained.

"Oh my god!" Will said as she put her hand on her mouth.

Cornelia's tears kept coming like a rainfall.

Everybody came to soothe Cornelia. Taranee stood at her seat, confused.

Taranee looked angry.

"Corny, I'm so sorry. I can't believe Peter. I really hope this doesn't effect our friendship." Taranee spoke, but she was still speechless.

Cornelia shook her head.

"I'll be back…" Taranee said as she ran through the glass windows of Silver Dragon.

**COOK'S RESIEDNCE.**

"PETER!" Taranee yelled.

The Clone Peter came out through the door.

"Yes. Little Sister." Peter spoke with a smile.

"CUT THE FUCKING ACT! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TRY TO RAPE CORNY!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I'M TELLING MOM IMMEDITALY!" Taranee exclaimed.

"No. Tara. Please don't! I was drunk last night! Please don't" Clone Peter begged.

Taranee glared at him.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Taranee yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I'll apolg-" Peter said, but interrupted by Taranee.

"If you come close to her, I promise I'll tell mom everything and make sure you are put in jail!" Taranee warned.

"Tara, I'm sorr-" Peter tried to apologize, but interrupted by Taranee again.

"Peter, I don't fucking care. I can't believe I'm related to you. I'm ashamed to call you my brother!" Taranee angrily replied.

Clone Peter looked ashamed.

"Tara, please don't tell Mom. I'm begging you!" Peter begged.

"Let me tell you something. If I hear one more thing about you even being near any of my friends, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD, I'LL TELL THE POLICE EVERYTHING AND HAVE YOU IN THE WORST CELLS EVER! YOU DAMN RAPIST!" Taranee screamed.

"But, Cornelia is in my partner in a class." Peter explained.

"Do you think I fucking care? What happened to you?! What happened to the brother who was once my role model? What happened to my loving brother?!" Taranee says with tears running down her face.

Peter couldn't speak.

Taranee shook her head.

"I hate you. I really do. I hope you die!" Taranee said as she left the room.

**THE NEXT SCHOOL DAY:**

Cornelia, Caleb, Taranee, Will, Matt, Stephen, Irma, and Haylin were all walking in a group.

Peter did what Taranee told him to… He stayed away. Far Far away.

The group had shot glares to Peter.

Cornelia was at her locker, she was finally alone.

Peter noticed.

He walked up to her.

"Cornelia…." Peter spoke.

Cornelia shut the locker.

Cornelia gave Peter a glare.

"I'm sorry. My plan wasn't to do what I did!" Peter lied.

Cornelia stood quiet.

"Cornelia, I do love you. I really do. But, I don't know what came on me to …" Peter was explaining, but he looked up from the floor.

Peter saw Cornelia behind Matt, Caleb, and Stephen.

The whole group glared at him.

Taranee stepped out.

"That is it! I warned you!" Taranee yelled as she got out her phone.

Peter got out big eyes.

Before Taranee could dial a number, Peter stole the maroon EnV3 from her hands and ran away.

"OH NO HE DIDN'T!" Taranee said.

"Use someone else's phone to dial the police, I'll get the phone!" Caleb commanded as he ran full speed to Clone Peter.

**AFTER A FEW MOMENTS **

Caleb returned the phone to Taranee, and the police arrived.

"Ms. Cook, Ms. Lair, Mrs. I mean Ms. Hale, Ms. Vandom, Ms. Lin, Mr. Olsen, Mr. Hart, Mr. Cook, and Mr. Dare, please come to my office" Principal Knickbocker said on the PA system.

The group came to the office.

Mr. Lair was there.

"I'll let him handle this." Principal Knicbocker explained.

"Okay. So, I got the call from Taranee. I didn't completely understand her… But, I figured something was wrong…Right?" Mr. Lair told the kids.

All of them except Peter nodded their heads.

"What happened?" Mr. Lair asked.

"Dad, PETER RAPED CORNELIA!" Irma cried out.

"Irma… it was attempted rape." Stephen reminded Irma.

"SAME THING!" Irma cried out.

"Not really." Stephen said.

"GUYS! Shut up! It isn't the same. But, yes. Stephen is right!" Caleb told the two.

"Well. I can't blame Peter for anything without proof or witness." Mr. Lair reminded.

"DAD! ARE YOU RETAREDED? CORNELIA IS RIGHT HERE!" Irma reminded her father.

"Cornelia, did Peter attempt to you rape you?" Mr. Lair asked.

Cornelia nodded.

"I believe you. I really do. But, there has to be some evidence? Right?" Mr. Lair asked.

They all stared at Caleb.

"I was there. I mean like I opened the door to see Peter on top of a half nude Cornelia.." Caleb explained.

"Kids. C'mon. How do you expect me to believe teenagers?" Mr. Lair asked.

"What kind of evidence should we have?" Stephen asked.

"Well. This wasn't a real rape, as you said. This is attempted…I know! Messed up room? Ripped dress? Or confession from the man himself..?" Mr. Lair informed, but he gave a glance at Peter.

"Say that you did it!" Caleb commanded Clone Peter as he remembered that he could control the clone.

Peter got the message.

"I did it!" Peter finally spoke.

"Well. That concludes it. Peter, you're under arrest." Mr. Lair said.

Mr. Lair handcuffed Peter as he took him along with him.

Caleb gave an evil smile.

**A/N: Well. I hope you liked this chapter! Took a while lol! This probably isn't one of my favorite chapters. Well comments are appreciated! (: **


	15. Caleb's Palace

**Ariphyx**

**Written By: HEARTOFPINKSOL**

**Chapter Fifteen: Caleb's Palace **

**A/N: Hey guys! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in so long! I had school, so I had been busy. But, not anymore. It is summer…so I have more time to write**

**: ) yay! Well enjoy this chapter for me! **

It had been a few days and Cornelia still seemed sad.

The group couldn't handle it.

They tried everything to cheer her up, but it never worked.

Cornelia was a bit happier than before, but she was still sad.

At lunch, Caleb thought of an idea.

"Why not I bring her to Ariphyx?" Caleb suggested to the group.

"Will that cheer her up?" Irma asked worriedly.

"I hope." Caleb answered.

"But, how is it supposed to cheer her up?" Will asked.

"Ariphyx has everything. It is like a dream. Plus, wait till you see my palace." Caleb bragged.

"PALACE?" Haylin exclaimed.

Caleb grinned.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A PALACE?" Haylin asked.

"Hello. I'm the Soul of Ariphyx." Caleb reminded Haylin.

"Does your palace have a library?" Taranee asked.

"It doesn't have A library, it has TONS of libraries. Over million books in each." Caleb told Taranee.

Taranee fainted.

"Is she okay?" Irma asked.

"WAIT. Does your palace have GOOD food?" Irma asked.

"The palace has gourmet foods from all over the world. Plus, with our amazing chef who can cook just about anything." Caleb told.

Irma fainted as well.

"Dang! When can we go to this mansion?" Matt asked in excitement.

"We can after school." Caleb suggested.

The group nodded.

"Here comes Cornelia." Haylin said.

Cornelia walked to the table with her brown bag filled with gourmet foods.

She saw Taranee and Irma fainted and just raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to them?" Cornelia quietly asked.

"OH RIGHT!" Haylin said.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them." Haylin spoke as she through her bottle of ice cold water at the two.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO WANTS ME TO BURN THEIR LITTLE ASSESS?" Taranee said as she wiped the water off their face.

"Whoa. What happened?" Irma asked.

"The usual. You fainted because of food, and Taranee fainted because of books." Will answered.

Cornelia took her seat next to Caleb.

"Hey! So! We were thinking of going up to my palace today? Want to come?" Caleb asked.

"Psh. Why are you asking? She is definitely coming." Irma told Caleb.

"Yeah. Basically Cornelia, we are ALL going to Caleb's palace, whether you want to or not because you are coming." Haylin explained.

Cornelia let out a small smile.

"HEY GUYS! SORRY I'M LATE!" Stephen spoke as he ran to their table.

"Why are you so late?" Matt asked.

"Well. You see. I made bet with Uriah that I could take steal some of the cookies on from Principal Knickerbutt's desk, and I succeeded, but got caught." Stephen explained.

"You were running from her?" Irma asked.

"No way. She can't run. I was running from Uriah, he wanted the cookie." Stephen told them.

The group laughed, well except for Cornelia.

"We are going to Caleb's palace after school, want to join?" Haylin asked.

"Is that something to ask? Hell yes!" Stephen exclaimed with joy.

**After school**

Caleb made a portal to his palace.

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Haylin, Stephen, Irma, and Caleb all went through the portal.

In front of them was a palace.

It was huge.

It was a shiny golden color.

It was shiny enough they could see their own reflection.

Pillars on the front.

Guards on the gate.

The land around it was big.

There was a basketball court in the front, Soccer field in the back, a pool in the back.

Caleb was right, it was a dream!

The inside of the palace as even better.

It seemed like there was millions of rooms.

The kitchen was grand.

After Caleb gave them a tour of the house or some parts of the house.

"What do you think of my palace?" Caleb asked with a wink.

"I love it!" Irma exclaimed.

"Haha." Caleb said.

"Cornelia is super lucky!" Haylin spoke.

Cornelia put her head up.

"Why would I be lucky?" Cornelia asked.

"You get to live here!" Haylin said.

Cornelia laughed.

The whole group gasped.

"YOU LAUGHED?" Haylin cried out.

Cornelia looked confused.

"Yay! Cornelia's back!" Stephen said.

**3 HOURS LATER**

While the 9 of them were watching G.I. Joe. Cornelia said:

"Channing Tatum is so hot! I would do him in a second!"

"Please, you would do anyone!" Irma said with.

All of a sudden a voice came:

"Can call all you want

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Irma yelled.

"But there's no one home, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! Cuz I'm out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! Call when you want, But there's no one home, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! Cuz I'm out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone!" The voice sang.

"Sorry. That was my phone." Caleb said getting out his aPhone.

"What ringtone is that?" Irma said staring at him.

"Telephone!" Caleb said with a smile.

"I love that song!" Caleb continued.

"ME TOO!" Haylin cried out.

"Wow. What phone is that?" Will said.

"aPhone. You like?" Caleb bragged.

"It looks so cool. Wait. What the hell is aPhone?" Cornelia asked.

"The Ariphyx government people gave it to me. How sweet?" Caleb said.

The aPhone had a sleek blue design. It had touch screen, but it slides up to be have a QWERTY keyboard. On the back, it had an engraving it said: Caleb, the Soul of Ariphyx.

Caleb's wallpaper was him and Cornelia.

"Aren't you gonna pick up your aPhone?" Cornelia said with a jealous tone.

"Jealous much?" Caleb said with a grin.

"PICK IT UP!" Everybody said in a unison.

Caleb picked it up.

"Hello." Caleb said.

"Where the fuck are you! You are one hour late. COME HERE IMMEDIATELY! I AM **COMMANDING** YOU!" Nerissa said on the other line with anger.

Caleb, who was being controlled by Nerissa did as he was told.

Caleb hung up and got up.

"Where are you going? I'm late." Caleb said.

"What?" Matt asked.

"I'm late for class." Caleb said.

"With who?" Will asked.

"N-N-Father." Caleb answered.

"Oh." Matt said.

Caleb then made a portal and left.

"Um. Ok?" Cornelia said.

"LETS GO TO THE KITCHEN!" Irma said.

"Yea. Lets go!" Stephen said following Irma.

Matt and Will went up to go go-carting in the go-carting room.

Taranee went to Caleb's huge library.

Haylin went into Caleb's pool.

"Where are you going?" Haylin asked.

"I'm going to explore this place." Cornelia spoke with a fake smile.

"Ok. Bye!" Haylin said leaving.

Cornelia sneaked up to Caleb's room.

"I heard yelling. Julian never yells. Caleb lied." Cornelia said to herself.

"There has to be something in here." Cornelia said as she walked into Caleb's room.

"Why are you in here?" A voice came from the door.

**A/N: Who is at the door? Comments are appreciated! : ) **


End file.
